Kidnapped
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Ryou a normal kids gets kidnapped by an Egyptian teen named Mariku. Mariku his kidnapper also pretends to be kidnapped but whose tricking who? and Bakura Ryou's twin brother is confused to as what happened to his brother while also having to deal with a new Egyptian in his class Malik. Deathshipping-Thiefshipping (Description is also inside)
1. The Deal

Hello! Um… I actually got this idea while watching the new version of Beauty and the beast? So yeah… its nothing like beauty and the beast thats just where I came up with it… so I don't know why I'm really telling you and stuff… Hmm.

Anyway! Heres the full description as promised!

Ryou a normal kids gets kidnapped by an Egyptian teen named Mariku. Mariku his kidnapper also pretends to be kidnapped but whose tricking who? and Bakura Ryou's twin brother is confused to as what happened to his brother while also having to deal with a new Egyptian in his class Malik. Deathshipping+Thiefshipping~

Rating is T because this is just meant to be dumb… but just a warning mentions of violent and stuff like that but I'm not that type of writer so yeah~ Don't plan on making this overly long? and don't have a plan so I'm winging it… but you know. No promises!

Disclaimer~I don't own these characters or Yu-gi-oh~ Only the story I'm shoving them in…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter one~ The Deal

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Two amethyst eyes shot to the timber door of his house as the banging sounds increased steadily. He glanced up to meet lilac orbs accompanied by a wide smirk, gulping slightly at the silver object pressed against his throat. "Looks like we have company my dear," the larger man purred smirking widely to himself. "Maybe I'll play with them instead~" he chuckled lightly removing the silver object away from the smaller boys throat, he slowly made his way over to his video camera closing it and preparing for the other to enter. "Tell him to enter." The boy shook his head firmly but shuddered as he heard the doorknob turning anyway. That meant it could only be… no. The only one in town currently and the only one with a spare key to his house.

Two brown eyes scanned the door frame curiously slowly unlocking the wooden door in front of him and walking into the house, "Yuugi!" the boy's soft voice called out let his white hair puff as he walked curiously through the house, unaware of the two lavender orbs centred on his milky frame and the twisted desire that accompanied the look. The way the tanned teen licked his lips with each step the albino took closer to his current victim, "Yuugi I hope it's ok that I'm over! Bakura was being an," he didn't even finish before staring blankly at the star haired child in front of him. He had known Yuugi for years, while there friendship could be questioned occasionally they were always there for each other when needed. Didn't necessarily mean that he was the brightest friend, his brown eyes searched the other bloody and bruised teen curiously and blankly.

"Ryou get out!" Yuugi screeched hurriedly.

"Wait a minute," Ryou looked his friend up and down, his hair was more or less a black star shape and was outlined in a pinkish red and he had a blond fringe, his large amethyst eyes took up most of this face. He could of sworn eyes that big were only for animated characters, but still. He wore a tight black singlet and tight black jeans to match with different chains hanging off the belt and a choker around his neck, his hands seemed tied behind his back and his legs seemed tied up as well, "am I missing something?" Ryou asked blankly, "what happened here." He was aware between him and Yuugi they were the most popular kids ever. To get picked on and bullied that is.

"Get out Ryou before he comes back!" Yuugi said terror flashing through his eyes as he glanced up to where the other tanned teen was watching his friend curiously, his blood coating and splattered over the others tanned skin and up his wild golden spikes of hair, "Ryou! He's right there!"

"Yuugi calm down," Ryou huffed, "explain slowly. Is something wrong? Well obviously your beat up and tied to a chair," Ryou shrugged bending down to undo some of the ropes around his friends feet. "By the way these knots are shitty," Ryou said simply pulling the ropes from around his feet off, "actually tying someone to a chair is so unoriginal and just plain lazily. If your going to torment someone there's much better ways," Ryou noted earning a silent chuckle from his little watcher.

"Ryou! I know you're into horror and all that but this isn't a joke!" Yuugi stressed instantly pointing in the direction of the Egyptian male watching them, "he's right there!" Ryou ignored this friends concerns too busy thinking about the way he had been tied up and how he could of done better, plus he kind of had a thing for writing murder stories and this was good inspiration. He only frowned being snapped out of his trance as a tanned hand covered over his mouth with a cloth. "Ryou!" Yuugi screeched as his friend soon lost consciousness.

"He is cute," the other male chuckled lightly glancing at the smaller boy as he attempted to remove himself from the seat, "you're not leaving just yet my little pet," he purred softly, "now Yuugi was it?" Yuugi nodded slowly gulping as the other male held a firm foot to his throat threatening to cut his oxygen at any moment and just kill him here and now. He was only in high school for crying out loud! He still wanted to do so much more before he died. Seventeen, didn't even reach eighteen? "Good, now I'm going to let you chose. You or him. I will kill you and torture you, watch you scream and make the rest of your short life a living hell or and here's the fun part. You let me have this creampuff child instead, I will not kill him. I will keep him with me, mine for eternity, that is unless you try to call the cops on me. In which case he's dead and so are you and I'll make you watch him suffer. So your call. Once you chose, you can not change your mine though."

Yuugi gulped nervously, he didn't want to die and he promised not to kill his friend as long as he didn't call the police. But still was it really fair to treat Ryou like this, a pawn? Shouldn't he get a say, it is his life he's giving up. For this psychotic teen, sadly the other male didn't even look twenty. Close but not yet. How could someone be so twisted at such a young age, "y-you won't kill him?"

"That was the deal," the other smirked glancing at the pale boy, he had seen this boy before and had previously sparked his interest. So no, he wouldn't kill him yet. He wanted to break him first. Twist him. Manipulate him and bend him to his will. He would have fun, or he could just finish his hug right now and off this other annoying boy who had bumped into him near the school a week ago. He hadn't really had plans to kill either but still. Plus Murder had much higher charges. He would still kill them though if the boy called him out. And he would enjoy it, that rush. "But he will belong to me. You will probably never see him again."

Yuugi gulped, apologising and regretting his answer before it even left his mouth, tears pricking in his eyes, "good bye Ryou." He sniffed as the other burst out laughing.

"Such as human nature goes," the Egyptian looking teen smirked, "you pitiful beings only care about your own existence even if you had to sacrifice someone else. You are truly worthless." He let go of the boy's throat to instead pick up his newest possession and sling it effortlessly over his shoulder. This turned out better than he could've ever imagined.

"Wait! No," Yuugi burst into tears, "please! Chose me instead! I changed my mind!"

"I said it was final," the teen shrugged, "now I would be silent if I were you."

He smashed a powerful fist into the others face, and all Yuugi could think of was how he chose his own life over his friends. And how he was going to save him even if it was the last thing he did before everything just went blank and he saw absolutely nothing. Thought nothing. He couldn't move, maybe the other teen had killed him anyway. Right now he wouldn't be able to tell, everything was hurting. But in a way he was scared to wake up and find out the reality instead of living in a dream world where that was all it was. A silly dream. That he would wake up any moment. Someone didn't break into his house, beat him. Taunt him tie him up only to take his friend at the end. What sort of twisted mind made deals like that. But he had agreed to it. Didn't he? Did he have a choice? as he didn't decide he would be dead or maybe the teen would of killed him and took Ryou anyway or just murdered Ryou right here and left. Today had started off just as any other day had, he went to school laughed with his friends. Got more food for dinner and rented a movie. He would never of guessed it could've gone of wrong, missed the lilac eyes that had been watching him since he left the house, the other male enjoyed to 'document' his 'targets' more like victims on his camera, he would film them. His face was never in the shot though so no one would be able to prove it was him. He showed him the collection of pictures he had accumulated of him over the day, just watching for a distance. It was freaky to think someone had been watching him and just waiting.

He moaned slightly being shaken to consciousness, "Yug! Wake up Yug!"

"I don't think he's waking up," another worried voice said, this time a girl's voice.

"Maybe we should call help?" another voice suggested.

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" another girl's voice stated cheerfully Yuugi's eyes fluttered open slightly and glanced at his group of friends before jolting up, how long had he been out.

"Ryou!" he screamed out suddenly surprising all his friends who had noticed the boy not come to school and had come to check on him and found his door open and unlocked, "how long have I been out!" tears threatened to leak from his wide amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi calm down," a boy with blond hair said in a strong Brooklyn accent, "you only missed one day of school. What happened to you."

"I've been here an entire day!" Yuugi sobbed loudly, "Ryou. Where is Ryou!"

"Not sure," a boy with black hair and dice hanging from his ears shrugged lazily, "Ryou didn't show up either and his brothers were useless little shit per usual. There was this new Egyptian boy in our grade," he mused slightly.

"WHAT! Was his hair spiked up!"

"No," the brown haired hair frowned. "What happened Yuugi?"

"I did a terrible thing Anzu," he sniffed hugging his legs close to his chest.

"It's ok," the blond teen smirked slightly trying to lighten the mood, "it couldn't be that bad."

"It is Jounouchi," Yuugi sniffed loudly, "I gave him Ryou…"

"You gave who Ryou?" the brown haired boy frowned blankly, everyone confused by the statement.

"He came here to kill me. And then—then," Yuugi sobbed louder, "Ryou came in… and he offered me a deal. I'm such an idiot for agreeing!" he hid his puffy red face in his legs.

"What sort of deal," the black haired teen said seriously sensing this wasn't just some school bully or one of Ryou's annoying murder mystery parties or dinners.

"I was so selfish!" Yuugi sobbed louder, "he said he would kill me right now and here… or I could give him Ryou… he wouldn't kill him… but… I didn't want to die!" he sobbed loudly again, "I was so selfish."

"You gave him Ryou."

"I didn't want to! I was just so scared to die!" Yuugi looked up as Anzu wrapped her arms around him in a motherly sense.

"It's ok," she said quietly, "we'll save Ryou. He said he wouldn't kill him. So we will get him back, you can't blame yourself. You handled yourself well in that position. No one should have to chose something as twisted as that."

"But," Yuugi sniffed, "I should've let him kill me! Ryou had nothing to do with it! And I traded him like he was nothing! He said he would kill both me and Ryou if I called the police… but…"

"We don't need them anyway," a purple haired girl said quietly, "you have your friends! We will find Ryou!"

"Trust me Yuugi, everything will be ok," Anzu smiled, "we'll get him back. And when your brothers get back from their trip they'll help too!"

"What about Ryou's brothers," the black haired teen spoke up suddenly, "we have to tell them something."

"Bakura and Akefia," the purple haired girl mused slightly.

"We need to tell them Otogi!" Yuugi said in an almost pleading tone.

"But," the purple haired girl spoke up again, "Honda what do you think?" she turned to the brown haired male, "they probably won't care until the end of the week. In which they will come to us anyway and if we tell them they'll even get pissed and make matters worse that way or call the police. Which could endanger both Ryou's and Yuugi's lives."

"But they should know Miho!" Yuugi protested, "they deserve to know what I did!"

"And if he's gone too long from them, they might call the cops anyway?" Honda noted, they all jumped as Yuugi's home phone rang.

"I'll g-get t-that," Yuugi said shakily getting to his feet, "h-hello?" he asked wobbly. Losing his usually cheery childish tone he had.

"Good your home," the other voice huffed and Yuugi's eyes widened, "I'm coming over so don't move or else."

"O-ok," Yuugi agreed feebly as the phone hung up, "guys. Ba-Ba-Bakura's coming!"

"Shit!" Otogi swore, "we're not ready."

"We need to tell him!" Yuugi pleaded again with his friends. Wishing that he had been stronger when he was given the options and not of been so weak and given up Ryou. He was the world's worst friend. Seriously who in their right mind did that!? So what if he and Ryou hadn't always been the closest of friends, they were friends and friends didn't do that to other friends. Ryou had a tough enough live already as it was. He really didn't need this, Yuugi felt his eyes well with unshed tears blurring his vision as he collapsed back down to the ground, that psycho could be doing anything to his friend right now and he wouldn't know. But one thing he did know was that it was one hundred percent his fault and his fault alone. His friends were bickering in the background but his own thoughts easily overpowered the useless sound as his guilt engulfed him making him a mess on the ground trying to hold back teas that were begging with all their might to spill, praying silently to himself that that ground would swallow him up right here and now. He clutched his eyes closed violently trying to just go back in time and back to when everything made sense, him and Ryou sitting on the porch of his house drinking tea and coffee, he was never quite able to grasp what his pale friend liked about tea. But still it was peacefully watching the sun set and chatting away like a couple of highschool girls talking about everything and anything. Even if their interests differed their passions both flared brightly and made it easy to flow together. Watching the orangey skin turn from its usual blue to pink to purple to a honey golden colour and finally darkness being lit by billions of shining stars. And just laughing happily. His illusion shattered violently with the bashing on his closed door.

"C-com-ing!" Yuugi stood up shakily and forced his way to the door, his friends seemed to busy to even notice the teen they had been discussing was supposedly here. He opened the door shakily feeling himself pale considerably under the others powerful glare, his harsh mahogany eyes glared holes through his sole only causing Yuugi to wish he had picked death more. Ryou's eyes were never harsh compared to his older brothers, his were more of a soft milk chocolate, but this teens eyes accompanied by a bloody tinge flared with the fiery pits of hell one look into them and most people knew to stay on this teens good side or at least just stay out of his way. He felt his throat go dry as the other teen towered over him, his white hair so similar to Ryou's but instead spiked slightly in harsh horns and the two flaps most kids referred to as bat wings or once cat ears said hauntingly on the teens head of messed up white hair defying gravity itself. He wore a black jacket that contrasted his skin and a dark grey singlet underneath with the word 'death note' printed on the front. Yes it was an anime, but still no one would dare say anything as the other teen seemed scarier then the guy in the show who only had to write your name in a book to kill you. He wore dark jeans as well, they seemed old and kind of ripped and torn and dirty at the bottom and they seemed too long for the slim male. How could two twins be so similar but all so different?

"Yuugi," the teens voice was harsh with a strong British accent as he pronounced the Japanese name.

"Ba-Bakura!" Yuugi yelled hoping his friends would stop talking and notice the new teens presence.

"Yes me," Bakura growled slightly, but he still didn't sound terribly angry. It was just how the teen normally spoke, his voice naturally held a venomous tone or that's what most would believe as no one else would remember a time when he didn't speak with this harshness in his voice, unless it was the chat up girls which he was quite popular with and flocked over him lovingly.

"W-what a l-lovely s-sur-prise!" Yuugi could kill himself as he couldn't stop his silly stuttering, it was just making him seem nervous and more upset than he already was. He had traded this guy's brother. He was so dumb, so very dumb. How was he meant to tell him!? He couldn't lie, it wasn't right to trick the other teen, Yuugi moaned internally as his morals and heart fought his mind's pleads to just say anything but to do with Ryou. Avoid the topic forever. But he had to face what he did. This was all his fault he was so dumb, he felt his eyes shift to the ground nervously shaking slightly as the other man's voice from yesterday purred through his head. 'But he will belong to me. You will probably never see him again.' His voice taunting his mind, laughing tauntingly over him. Clouding his other thoughts, 'such as human nature goes.' The man was right, no matter how twisted he may be. He was right. When it came down to it humans were disgusting selfish pieces of meat. They would do anything to survive even if it meant sacrificing their own kind. And he had done just that, he let the man take Ryou just to save his own silly life. What if the deal had of been he would kill Ryou. Would he still have chosen his life over his pale friend? And none the teens brother was here, he was a horrible person! He completely screwed over his friend. If he could still call himself Ryou's friend after trading him to a psychopath. The other teen raised a snowy white eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is Ryou here," Bakura said simply after letting an awkward silence settle between them, assuming the teen was stuttering because to be honest he looked pretty beaten or just was just scared of him like most kids in the school. But he had always hated to beat around the bush and decided to get straight to the reason of his sudden visit. Yuugi seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He seemed odd, not that he would take much notice normally. But this kid was usually bursting with joy and childishness that most people lost when then hit school. He had always kind of resented Yuugi because of it because the kid seriously needed to grow up and face the music. But he and Ryou still always laughed and acted like a bunch of girls whenever they came in contact. But today the teen seemed more than dead, like an empty corpse wondering the mortal plain.

"R-Ryou!" Yuugi felt his eyes dwell further with unshed tears, "y-y-you w-want t-to—to k-now wh-ere R-R-R-Ryou is," he gulped having troubles even saying the name as his guilt poisoned him slowly from the inside out and he couldn't speak properly to save his life. Then again it was Ryou's life he had put in danger.

"Stop stuttering you idiot!" Bakura snapped his patience wearing thin, "I don't care if you're scared of me! But this is seriously getting ridiculous!" he blinked slightly as the other boy choked back a loud sob teasing his lip. Ok maybe this wasn't just him being scared. Or maybe he was? Who knew. But Bakura wanted none of it, "is Ryou here or not! I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

"Why would Ryou be here," Otogi came over to help his mess of a friend who was trying his hardest not to just break down and practically choke on his own breath.

"We had a fight," Bakura said moodily glancing away from the green eyed teen, his black hair was tied back into a ponytail and his fringe was mostly kept back by a red and black diamond headband except for a few strands that refused to be contained and hung over his face, he had dice hanging from his ears and a black line shot out the bottom of one of his bright green eyes, "and I figured he would come to one of you friendship loving goons houses," he finished off even moodier than the first couple of words.

"Well he's not here," Anzu confirmed, "and we're all here. So he wouldn't be at any of our houses!"

"Got what you wanted," Jounouchi raised an blond eyebrow, "so you can go now?"

"Where is my brother then," Bakura said all but nicely venom dripping dangerously from his voice.

"Um, Bakura-kun?" Miho spoke cautiously. Earning a glare from said addressed teen, she couldn't help but blush deeply under the powerful gaze, even if he was scary she couldn't help how her heart missed a beat every time he looked at her or the way his British accent made his voice just so soothing in its own way, "Ryou-san…" she tried to think of something to calm the other teen, "Ryou-san is safe, he just… he wanted to go away for a while… he didn't tell us where he was going Bakura-kun. But he's not here and I don't know when he's coming back."

"He left us!?" Bakura snapped causing everyone to shudder and jump at his sudden outburst, "he fucking abandoned us! Screw him then!"

"B-B-B-Bakura," Yuugi still couldn't compose himself, "i-t's n-not l-li-like tha-t."

"Yug's right!" Jounouchi backed him up, "don't blame Ryou! He wouldn't have gone if you were nicer to him!"

"I don't need this," Bakura snarled, "tell him if he comes back here. I'm fucking going to kick his ass, until he bloody gives me a bloody damned good reason for leaving or his bloody beaten to a pulp." Bakura snarled storming away from the house before anyone could stop him, how dare Ryou leave! Ryou knew he had abandonment issues and he thought 'hey! the best way to get back at my brother for tying him to the tree outside again is too leave and abandon him and Akefia! Perfect!' Just fucking perfect. He let his hands sink into his pockets grumpily, he had skipped most of his classes today. Not fucked if Ryou wasn't there and Akefia had graduated so he had no use to be at school or notice that Ryou wasn't. He of course noticed his little brother wasn't home but just said he must be sleeping over a friends and left it at that. Bakura growled replying what he said to Ryou's friends in his head slowing his pace slightly. He didn't really say those things about his brother? Did he? He wouldn't hurt Ryou and defiantly didn't want Ryou hurt. But still he was pissed.

Ryou left him just like there good for nothing father who left after their mother and sister passed, then came home over a year or more later expecting to live off them and Ryou had forgiven him but in reality the ass had been fired for stealing artefacts and getting drunk constantly on the job. Akefia had kicked the man out saying he was no longer welcome here. Ryou had been so clueless and couldn't comprehend why they kicked out there father. No one ever explained letting there youngest brother live in the fantasy that his mind had created. It was better that way, some day they would tell Ryou what an ass there father was, but he needed something. He had loss his mother and sister. He needed at least one parent to think about, and not the asshole Akefia and Bakura knew the blue haired man to truly be. He growled slightly though he wasn't really pissed now, just hurt. He wanted Ryou back. He wanted to know if he was safe. He wanted to protect the other, but how could he if he didn't know where his doppelganger was. What if he had got in an accident? Bullies or some gang beat him in an alley. He wouldn't know and what he didn't know about he couldn't protect his younger twin from. He heaved a sighed letting the night time air rush at him. It had gotten dark pretty quickly, he had gone straight home from school and sat moodily on the lounge expecting Ryou to show but of course he hadn't so after an hour or two of waiting he walked to Yugi's because it was like an half an hour walk and he lost the keys to the car again and called Yuugi like half way there plus it had taken him for bloody ever to find the stupid kids contact. Then again he questioned why he bothered calling, would it really of stopped him from coming over? Probably not. He was a thief, if he really wanted he would just break into the others house and wait for his return and hopefully Ryou to be with the childish star haired boy.

Hmph, maybe he was being stupid. Ryou was probably cooling off somewhere and would come home soon? Right, well there was a time to be hopeful and why is now any different. He didn't have overly high expectations or hopes about anything. So maybe just this once it would be alright to hope and pray that his brother would come home? Yes? No? Maybe… well he could hope couldn't he. It was illegal like most of his other choices in life. He smirked pleased with this thought and continued on his way home fighting against the nights cool air.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Hope you liked the first chapter~ Even though the rest of this story probably won't have much to do with Yuugi… Unless anyone requests for a chapter on that…. Yep…

Tell me your views on it~

(I saw someone else did this on a story I read and I kind of liked it~)Word count~4,506

Next Chapter~

"I've been kidnapped," Ryou said blandly.


	2. Fakers

Hello! I'm back! Miss me… no? Is anyone even reading this? Who knows!

Actually one person did follow this… so I think I have a reader! Ya!

Disclaimer~I don't own these characters or Yu-gi-oh~ same as last chapter and probably the next and the next and ok… every chapter…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter two~ Fakers

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Two milk chocolate brown eyes blinked lazily open, his head was spinning and he felt dizzy ready to explode. Why was he feeling dizzy again? last thing he remembered was seeing Yuugi, he had been hurt. Seriously. He was stressed about something? He probably should of called someone like one of friends to come over and help. Hm, why didn't he. Something about the situation interested him. Did that make him weird or mean. He liked that his friend was bloody and bruised tied to a chair, the ropes had been cutting into the boy's wrists quiet violently and he saw the colour rush back to them only to rush back out as the boy completely pale and pointed at something, then… then… nothing, it was all fuzzy and black after that. He remembered nothing after that point, except now his head was doing back flips and his wrists felts kind of stiff, actually he felt stiff in general. Some was defiantly cutting off circulation to his wrist and hands. and his ankles felt kind of dead too, he back was sore. Was he sitting up? Why on earth was he asleep in a chair. Was he asleep. He paused in thought for a moment, he felt tired. But if he wasn't sleeping what was he doing or at least he had a very crappy sleep.

He was kind of thirsty, maybe he could stretch out on his way to get a drink, he brothers probably were just being there annoying tricks again. Ryou couldn't help but let a smile twine slightly onto his pale lips in a teasingly manner, his brothers could be the biggest asses but they meant well. He yawned slightly rolling back his stiff shoulders trying to work out the knots he had accumulated sleeping in his shitty little wooden chair. Note to self sleeping in chairs was a dumb idea. Don't do it again. He rolled his brown eyes slightly his headache was finally subsided enough to let him wake up properly and flash open his brown eyes, the room was dim and kind of musky. He coughed slightly glancing lazily around the room, it had a window and the walls were kind of brown? or were they a faded black? he wasn't really sure, it had a mini white fridge in the corner and some room he supposed was the bathroom in the opposite corner, all in one place. Sweet layout, the walls near the fridge were lined with cupboards and some on the walls as well and a small oven and microwave. In other words a simple kitchen looking set up. It had a bowl of fruit on the bench with apple and other random food items that seemed to refuse to be trapped away in the dusty looking cupboard, remind him to clean that later. The floor was timber and there was a bed in the other corner and another single bed next to the double. Both had purple and blue sheets and pillows laying lazily on top. Lucky. Why did they get the comfy bed and he was stuck sleeping in a stupid chair. They weren't even alive. The room also had a random corner of board games and other card games and there seemed to be more lights that just weren't turned on as well as a fan in the corner. Come to think of it, it was kind of hot. Maybe he should turn on the fan when he got up.

He huffed slightly glancing down at his own lap, he was wearing blue jeans and a blue and white striped shirt, hmm looked kind of nice actually. A bit baggy. But still nice. It suited him, plus he kind of liked blue, pretty sweet. Free clothes, but that did raise one question. Whose were they exactly. Earlier he had been in a cream jumper and blue jeans but not these blue jeans and he his white button up shirt from school still on. Now he was in a t-shirt and someone else jeans, while he loved the clothes he was slightly pissed someone changed him into them without permission. Then again if he were to be annoyed about anything. He should probably pick the fact he had no idea where he was and obviously kidnapped as his hands were tied in an itchy-ly annoying rope, seriously if you're going to kidnap someone and torture them! Fine! But at least get better less annoying and frayed rope to tie them with. Wait… kidnapped? Was he seriously kidnapped? he glanced around blankly, as far as he could see yeah. That seemed to be the case.

Ryou was too busy in his own random thoughts and the fact that it had taken him so long to acknowledge he had been kidnapped he hadn't noticed the tanned male in a chair beside him smirking amusedly at the odd albino teen. He seemed confused, not scared. No, just confused. He had to suppress a slightly chuckle as realisation seemed to strike the teen all at once and he jumped slightly with a surprised sound. That starfish kid had been fun to mess with but this creampuff boy was just so much more amusing to observe.

"I've been kidnapped," Ryou said blandly, "damn…" he sighed fiddling with the rope in between his fingers behind his back still unaware at the lilac orbs watching him curiously. "I should go before anyone come back," he sighed talking to himself or at least he assumed to himself as he still had not noticed the tanned teen who was sitting staring at him curiously. "I hope they didn't do anything creepy while I was sleeping," Ryou huffed moodily, "though they did steal my clothes. So I'm doing the same," he pulling his arms in front of him rubbing at his wrist as the little colour they held flew back into them and he started to untie his legs with ease.

The Egyptian smirked at the boy as he finally noticed the boy's eyes dart in his direction and he hung his head lowly, he still had that silly Yuugi's bloody on him so he probably looked beaten slightly which was good. Perfect for his plan, he let his lilac eyes slip shut. He rolled his shoulder back trying to calm the adrenaline running through his system. Forcing his breathing into a normal pace instead of chuckling as the albino blinked at him and poked his head curiously, he let off a strangled cough hoping to convince the teen that he was hurt somewhat.

"Hello," Ryou spoke softly, "are you ok?" now this is probably what he should of done with Yuugi earlier, where was his friend anyway. This man was… well actually he looked about Akefia's age. Nineteen, so technically a teenager, much like himself. But besides the point. Anyway this teen was or seemed to be tied up, except for lucky ass him got metal cuffs instead of the annoying rope then again he could easy get out of ropes, cuffs not so much. So he supposed it was ok that he got the itchy rope and the metal probably would of been cold. Well it wouldn't have been if his captor hadn't changed his outfit into a t-shirt because his jumper would have protected his arms from the cold metal.

Then again this male teen wore golden bands up his arms, the one on his bottom arm consumed most part of it, five or so rings all welded together to create a arm band the covered most of the boys tanned skin on the bottom of his arm. The top part of his arms had a single golden hand strangling around, wait shit! is that a muscle! Gees this guy's arms were ripped! He hadn't noticed because of the arm band covering the bottom part of the guys arm, but boy did he look strong. Ryou couldn't help but smiled slightly at his assessment, and he looked even better since his skin looked so soft and smooth and had that nice honey golden tan. And then his platinum golden hair, it looked so dangerously fluffy. It was spiked out warningly and wildly but still it looked so soft to touch and run his skinny pale fingers through. It looked completely unnatural but all so perfect at the same time as it went against the rules of physics and gravity and was just like screw the rules I want to look awesome and unique. So it spiked up just to prove its point. He giggled slightly at the thoughts of this guys hair just screwing reality and saying screw you! I do what I want! and just spiking up like a stubborn child who was told he couldn't have the toy he so desperately wanted and thought he deserved.

From his tanned ears hung heavy looking golden earrings, a loop about the size of a few millimetres pieced the teens ears and from that chubby small loop that practically hugged the teens ears hung a heavy looking ball and a weird diamond thing, it was shorted up the top. More like a bigger longer cone being connected to a smaller chubbier cone and all this welded to the golden ball and all being supported by that silly loop. Even though it was golden the earrings weren't as shiny as the bands around the boy's arms. Which he had to admit was sort of dumb, why go to all the trouble of making your arm bands shiny if you were going to be too lazy to do the same with your earrings it just made it look like you were too lazy to match or were just hoping no one would notice in saying that a nothing piece of shiny looking gold caught itself in Ryou's curious brown eyes next, it circled peacefully around the other's neck, so practically a choker. Was this guy a guy? Seriously or did he just had a weird obsession with jewellery? He looked like a guy, but no guy in there right mind would wear that much gold and think it was normal. Then again it kind of suited the teen in a weird way, making him seem exotic.

Then again if the tanned skin wasn't a big enough give away then you must be an idiot. He was obviously Egyptian or something, or just an odd ball like his brother who was also tanned much like this teen but no one could figure out why he was tanned. Kids assumed he was Egyptian or joked that he was an Egyptian version of Ryou and Bakura. He had a scar that ran under his cheek and to be honest kids are dumb and practically have death wishes at school as they joked about him being the ancient Egyptian version of his younger pale twin brothers and that he got the scar clambering out of the tomb. Lets just say those kids transferred schools pretty quickly the second they were allowed out of hospital. He felt bad for them, plus he wasn't one overly much for violence especially since he was so use to it at school, sometimes he swore there was a target above his head. Or 'bully magnet' as his brother has nicknamed him and Yuugi. But obviously he was even popular with the kidnappers of the neighbourhood, good and bad. It meant someone liked him enough to bother knocking him out and tying him up, but also bad. Because who in their right minds wants to be bloody kidnapped! While it turned the gears in his head for different stories he could turn out using just what he had seen so far, but besides the point. He would be perfectly fine to got through life without being kidnapped, well he supposed now that it had already happened that kidnap free life was out of his reach. Damn.

Anyway his mind was trailing off, he had to help this other teen. Sure he wanted to escape but he should probably help this guy escape too? Yeah, that sounded about right. And give there captor more time to return. He huffed slightly as his moral overpowered and he found himself reaching out to grab the other's tanned chin, he was defiantly exotic. His closed eyes were outlined in some sort of makeup, mascara? or what not. So he wore a bunch of jewellery and had golden hair and wore make up. Very manly. Ryou rolled his eyes looking at the black marks that reached out of the boys eyes to his cheek bone before spike back and swishing up at the end as if they were having a mood day or just in a rush and quickly flicked up trying to quickly think of some way to end the weird strange markings. "Hey anyone home? I think we should leave and no offence I'm not strong and your look heavy as." The tanned teen had to suppress a chuckle at the pale teen chose in words. Yes he was quite amusing indeed. Ryou huffed moodily getting no response more than another slight cough that sounded more like a suppressed laugh. He glanced the teen up and down, his black singlet looked dirty, it had stains all over it and his cargo pants seemed stained as well, did this guy ever hear of a washing machine? It cleaned clothes easily. He also wore a very interesting deep grape purple cape the flowed of the back of the chair lazily and now that he had the teens head tilted upwards he could see a golden chain running through it where the two sides met. Other then that both boys seemed to be bare feet, wait. They stole his shoes! They were bloody brand new! Assholes!

He growled slightly at the loss of his new nike runners and looked back at the other male, "wake up!" he yelled all but quietly. "Upsy daisy!" he tried again receiving nothing from the other who had been perfecting his act over years and years of practice in the act of acting dead or passed out. Practically his entire childhood had consisted off it after all. "Time to get going sleeping beauty!" Ryou turned the teens head so he was facing eye to closed eye with the Egyptian looking teen. Said teen suppressed another smirk choosing now to be the best time to attack or unleash what he had been so patiently waiting to do. So eagerly wishing he could do. His head jolted slightly as he let out a loud gasping sound and two lilac eyes flew open shakily. "Cool you woke up."

"Help," he put on a panicked tone but still deep tone. It sounded somewhat sweet and harsh at the same time, Ryou liked it, "we have to go before he returns!" his eyes darted around the room looking nervous as his body shook slightly, "please… we need to go."

"I've been saying that for the last couple of hours," Ryou exaggerated moodily, not really in the mood for this. Maybe he had had plans and now he had wasted his day being kidnapped? Well to be truthful, he had no plans but still. "Who are you anyway," Ryou glanced at the cuffs around the teens hands connecting him to the chair and the ones around his feet doing the same.

"M-Mariku," Mariku made sure to stutter slightly, "and you."

Ryou paused for a moment in thought, "would you believe me if I said my name was Tiffany?"

"I have no reason not too Tiffany," Mariku raised an eyebrow not even bothering to suppress his laughter at the stupid name the boy chose. But he couldn't tell him he already knew the boy's name, plus after he had gotten home with the boy he had gotten changed and went to pick his brother up from school and in doing so checked out their security and such back during the night to find out more about his current pet. He always did his research, Ryou Bakura. Two brothers one he couldn't seem to locate the name on and the other graduated name Akefia. There dad's location was unknown and something happen to the mother. He was seventeen, such a young perfect age.

"Well thats sort of insulting," Ryou huffed, "you think my parents would give me such a girly name." Then again now he thought about it Bakura always complained he got a girly name. Go figures.

"Well what is it then Creampuff boy," Mariku licked over his teeth slightly and Ryou took the time to notice the canine appearance they had. Much like his brothers. And this teens tongue had a slight point to it and a random golden tongue piercing because he didn't have enough jewellery already. Ryou paused for a moment in though, did he trust this teen enough with his name. Then again a first name wasn't something you could really do much with. "What don't know your own name?" Mariku chuckled, "by the way my friends call me Kek."

"Well Kek my name is Bakeula."

"Bakeula?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, why wouldn't the boy tell him his name. Weirdo. Then again he was acting pretty calm for being kidnapped. Ryou nodded firmly. Wow. The best name the boy could come up with sounded so similar to his last name. Or a mixture of Dracula and Bakura. Mariku sniggered slightly imagining the pale teen saying 'Bleh! Bleh! Bleh!' Maybe he would be able to convince the teen to say that eventually.

"Yes," Ryou spat, "do you have a problem with my name Marik-u~" he separated the u from the name trying to make a point that is sounded like someone just shoved it randomly on the end.

"Yes, its long and confusing," Mariku growled slightly not liking the way the albino took apart his name but liking it in his own way as well, he had spunk. "Can I call you something else."

"Call me whatever Keky~" Ryou rolled his eye huffing as Mariku pulled his legs onto the chair to sit cross legged, "I thought your legs were chained."

"You were tied up," Mariku pointed out, "so. How'd you get out so easily."

"Well I have two asshole brothers who tie me up all over the place, you get pretty good at untying knots," Ryou shrugged, "now you."

"Well Creampuff," Mariku decided on, it was that or bunny or pet. "You're a master at knots, I can pick locks~" he held up his previously chained hand.

"Well then I'm leaving," Ryou huffed, "you can do whatever you please. Stay here or go." Maybe he would look around for his joggers if there was no one up stairs he shrugged slightly to himself, couldn't hurt and he doubted the man lived right outside the bus stop so he would need to do some walking unless the man's car was outside, he could drive a car and hot wire one too. He slowly walked up the stairs the man's eyes watching him carefully, wow! This guy was a creep! Great luck, my Britishness brings all the creeps to the yard! Ryou thought smiling slightly and twisting the door handle staring at it blankly before glancing back at the other with an exasperated sigh. "Its locked," Ryou huffed walking back down and flopping onto the double bed lazily. "If you even think about touching my I will warn you now my brothers will send you to the fiery pits of hell once I see them again."

"Oh, so you have brothers," Mariku smirked acting surprised walking over and sitting on the single bed, "what are you seventeen?"

"Hm, lucky guess," Ryou rolled his eyes flipping his head over to look the other teen up and down, "you don't seem much older."

"Nineteen," Mariku said simply in response.

"Oh," Ryou rolled his eyes, so he had been right about that. "You have any siblings."

"Um," Mariku paused for a second thinking if he should really share anything with his captive creampuff child or just keep it all as lies except his name and age. Na, can't hurt right. He could always just bash the teen and threaten him if he ever tried to use anything against him because to be honest when he was changing the boy he looked scrawny and weak. No muscles and defiantly more bruises than anything, he should be thanked. He wasn't hurting the boy so in turn it meant he was protecting him from people who obviously hurt him, then again. It would still be fun to make him bleed, just a little. His eyes darted to the door slightly, his knives were currently all upstairs and he would have to set up some system to he had a reason to leave and get in a disguise to make sure this kid wouldn't get suspicious. Maybe he would do that tonight while the boy was asleep set up everything, recordings of his voice there was a very old television down here he could use for taps and he had plenty of videos from previous bashing he could use to make himself look dangerous and he could set up a few traps? He had some work to do tonight. But for now he should answer the boy's question, "yeah, two brothers and a sister. Malik's the youngest and my other two are older then me." Ryou blinked processing what was just said before bursting out in a loud laughing fit, Mariku's left eye twitched slightly. Was he being laughed at!? That little twat! Who did he think he was, he growled slightly losing his smirk and scowling at the boy before barking out, "and what's so Ra damned fucking funny."

"Your brothers names Malik!" Ryou giggled, "you have such similar names! Your parents must of just gotten lazy and were like hey get rid of the U and change the R! Perfect!" Ryou blinked slightly as the bigger male just slammed his hands onto the mattress and towered over him gripping painfully onto his wrist and glaring at him. Death had a face, this guys face would be it. Ryou stared wide eyed at the other male not seeing the harm in his little joke, and that's all it was, but still.

"Never. Fucking. Mention. My. Fucking. Parents!" Mariku hissed angrily gripping tighter onto the boys wrist and cutting off the blood flow to his hands, "do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Sir," Ryou rolled his eyes, obviously that was a touchy subject. "My dads cool. I mean I haven't seen him since Akefia and Bakura kicked him out one day, I don't know why they did it. But they did. They told me we didn't need him and he had work, even though I know he had been fired…" Ryou decided to try a different tactic. "I only live with my brothers now and I'm nothing like them."

Mariku loosened his grip on the other male huffing to let out all the air he had inhaled during his fit of rage and plunking on the bed beside his Creampuff child. He rubbed his eyes slightly, "sorry about your wrists," he glanced at the boys wrists as they already begun to bruise a beautiful purple. "So what about school then. You go to school right."

"Hm," Ryou paused again not exactly sure how much he wished to share with the other before shrugging it off, "I go to Domino High, and na. I'm one of the most popular kids…"

"Well that's good—"

"You didn't let me finish," Ryou huffed, "most popular kids to be beaten up. Sure I can get mostly any girl I want except they like Bakura better because of the apparent 'bad boy' charm. I don't really care either way."

"School sounds shitty," Mariku leant back but couldn't help but let his mind wander slightly, Domino high huh? it sounded familiar. Wait he had gone there to get Ryou's info… wait… he had gone to pick Malik from there too. Shit, they were meant to go to the same school, "hey how old's your brothers?"

"Um, Bakura's my age and my other brothers nineteen like you!"

"Oh! Great," Mariku smiled fakely to the boy, just great. They went to the same bloody school and that meant his brother went there too! He couldn't let Marik near this teens brother, hell no. It would screw it up he was sure of that because Malik came over after school on days Isis or Rishid couldn't pick him up. Well fuck.

"Get off," Ryou spoke up blandly.

"What?" Mariku frowned sitting up.

"If I'm trapped here for now, I baggesed the double bed," Ryou explained, "so get off my bed you creep."

Was 'baggesed' even a word, he doubted that it was but never the less he push himself off the bed and flopped down onto the single on, "better." Ryou didn't respond only huffing and laying down turned away from the tanned teen, maybe it would be good if the teen would just hurry the fuck up and sleep, he questioned if that starfish child was still knocked out. Probably, he sniggered silently to himself but the sooner this kid went to sleep the sooner he could go set up. He glanced around the room it already had camera's so he would be able to watch the boy when ever but still. Ryou seemed peacefully. Oh! Sorry Bakeula! was the dumb name he was told wasn't it. Idiot. He stood up carefully to check the teen was asleep they had been sitting around for a couple of hours in silence, so sure he was probably asleep by now. Right? plus he put a clock in the room for time purposes but he still had his mobile for back up. He smirked judging the teen as asleep and walking quietly up the stairs and out into the rest of the house. He was pleased, he would gain this teens trust to break him and put him back together. What fun! The teen will come crying to him, he just needed to get the teens trust and show he could comfort, he could right? Probably. Couldn't be too hard. He just hadn't needed to really comfort anyone before, well with the exception of his brother but still. He shrugged going to set up his little tricks to fool the other boy into thinking he was trapped too. This was going to be fun.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Ok… quick serious note, Ryou may not seem to take getting kidnapped very seriously but in a real life situation it is a horrible thing to have happen so do not take it lightly~ also sadly real life kidnappers probably won't be like Mariku is in this story~ :P

Also remember this is meant to be kind of dumb…

I really wanted Ryou to slap Mariku while he was fake sleeping…

Also Bakeula is Ryou's name in Romanization or something?

Word count~4,425

Next Chapter~

"yes Malik?"

(Simple two words~Malik's coming!)


	3. Pushing Buttons

Its me again! Yay!?

Still don't own Yu-gi-oh

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Three~ Pushing Buttons

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The blond haired teen growled irritably sitting behind a puff of white that blocked his view of the board perfectly. He couldn't remember this teen from his previous two days of school, yes he had only just moved to Domino after he decided he wanted a new school—was expelled—and obviously he wasn't going to know everyone in his class within the first two days, but he was sure he had never seen this teen. But this was plain ridiculous! Seriously and the kid kept bumping his table and flicking pens and pencil and what ever else he was lucky to find around the classroom blaming it on the blond boy who sat in front who growled at him and they had gotten into a fight about something the white haired male obviously thought the blond knew but the teacher had told Jounouchi to leave, or that's what he had heard the boy's name to be. He sounded like he had a Brooklyn accent. It was sort of annoying, but other then that another boy ran out of the room in tears during the fight screaming sorry, his hair looked weird. Like a starfish. But the teacher had sent the blond to get the other boy and go to the office, maybe the other two were friends? The white head seemed to be fuming still. This school was weird. But still he was stuck here for now, but if he was going to stay with a bunch of weirdo's he would not be stuck staring at a bunch of white hair the entire time.

He raised a tanned hand lazily into the air, waving it around to attempt the get the large breasted teacher's attention. She wore skimpy clothing, her blond hair swished as he looked up at him, "yes Malik?" she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her stomach that her white buttoned shirt barely covered with her short purple jacket to match and high purple boots which surprisingly has heals to them and tight skirt, surprisingly they let a teacher wear that. Then again most other boys wouldn't complain but he never saw anything in this so called 'hour glass figure' or women for a matter of fact. He wasn't gay, he just didn't see a interest in women. Shit. Where did that leave him? No liked women, he just hadn't found one he liked yet.

"Miss can you ask the fuzz ball in front of me to move to the empty seat beside him so I can see past his hair?" Malik asked simply.

"Bakura," the woman addressed him simply.

"Yes Miss Valentine~" he sneered, "does blondey have a problem with me? Too chicken to say it too my face," his voice dripped with sarcasm, he was still pissed Ryou hadn't come home for the last two days and he had finally decided to return to class now some new kid called Malik was just pissing him off more and he swore that the damned friendship group knew more about Ryou's whereabouts then they were letting on. And Yuugi had constantly been running off in tears almost every time he saw him, weird kid. Maybe he needed help. Besides the point, he really couldn't be fucked to deal with some blonde haired girly Egyptian boy. "Snitching me on the teacher instead, whimp," Bakura huffed crossing his arms moodily over his chest.

"I would say it to your face, but you're not facing me are you," Malik fought back blinking slightly as the others pale face turned to his, wow he looked pissed. His Mahogany eyes looked ready to suck the soul out of anyone who dared to bother the white headed teen, he had to admit white hair was weird. Did everyone here just have weird hair? But still besides the point he wasn't going to back down and let this asshole win, "fur ball move over so I can see the bloody board."

Bakura scoffed at this new kid, "I'm not sure if you knew kid. But no one tells me what to do and not to do. Especially not some girly little Egyptian bitch," Bakura growled out, "so I'd watch your mouth and I like the window seat thank you very much pretty boy."

Malik's eye twitched in agitation at that remark, "I don't give a fuck if you're the bloody king of England! No one calls me bloody girly fluffy!" Malik snapped angrily slamming his hands on the table, "so move the fuck over!"

"Or what," Bakura pushed smirking lazily at the other teen, this was the best thing that had happened since his brother's disappearance, but that was the reason he refused to move over. That was Ryou's seat. Ryou would be back soon, he was sure. Maybe he had been a bad brother, he would fix that when his twin came back. "Pretty boy~" he purred standing up to glare at the other teen noticing his exotic appearance and holding back a chuckle at the jewellery the teen wore. He had a golden arm band that went up either arm and and a single band that was sort of covered slightly by his school shirt and what not, he also seemed to be wearing a golden choker to match and two heavy looking earrings his lilac eyes were out lined in what. Was that bloody mascara!? He was even girlier then he had first thought. Especially with that golden hair combed down as it was and he also had black lines coming out of his eyes, he couldn't hold it in any longer bursting out loud with laughter it actually felt good he hadn't laughed since Ryou left and to be honest a while before then as well. He just was usually extremely uptight so it felt nice to finally have something or someone in this case to laugh at.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bloody Brit!" Malik snapped angrily.

"Oh~ you," Bakura sneered showing off powerful looking canine teeth, "your fucking wearing make-up for god's sake!"

"It's not make-up!" Malik flushed red from embarrassment, growling as the other teen ignored him and continued laughing. He was so frickin annoying! He drew back a fist before smashing it straight into the others nose and he finally seized his laugher and instead replaced it with a large snarl. The white haired teen retaliated with a strong fist back smashing into the others pretty jaw. Wait did he just think the other was pretty. No. Erase that thought. Kids started to chant the word fight throughout the classroom as they both randomly punched each other. "Your surprisingly not as shitty of a fighter as you are come back," Malik huffed receiving a fist to the gut, he puffed slightly the air being knocked out of him, "I would hate to live with you. You're a moody little shit," Malik snapped.

"You fuck tard!" Bakura snarled snatching the Egyptians golden hair and pulling him down smashing the others face on the desk and dragging him over to hold in the air moodily, "I've been in a shitty enough mood without fucking idiots like you just out to piss me off further!" He smashed the other boy into the wall angrily.

"What did I strike a nerve kitty," Malik purred trying to stay strong but he was completely out matched, "and last time I checked you were the one flicking pen and pencils and whatever else you could find around!"

"Oh fuck you!" Bakura held a firm hand to the boys throat tearing away his golden choker as the other attempted to kick at him, "you're fucking dead! You know that!"

Malik choked slightly, "awe! I did didn't I?" Malik smirked as best he could smashing the albino in the side it would surely bruise. "I heard you mention a brother earlier? What did he run away from you kitty~" Malik blinked choking more violently than before and clawing at the others arm leaving large scratch marks but the other just tightened, clawing his own cat like nails into neck. Shit, he was fucking dying! Marik's brain jumped trying to fight darkness as warning signs flew through his head he needed oxygen. He could hear kids screaming and the teacher was trying to pull the albino off but it wasn't working very well. Finally three helpers or more later the stronger albino was on the ground glaring at Malik.

"I will fucking shred you if you dare come near me again," Bakura warned at Malik felt to the ground coughing but thankfully blinking still.

"Bakura! Malik! Office now!" Both teens looked towards the the blond teacher who was fuming at the sudden outburst, "and the rest of you back to your seats!" she growled out forcing the other two boys to follow her out of the class, "now I wasn't going to tell the class yet but we have a group project coming up and you two are working together."

"But Miss," Bakura gapped, "Ryou's always my partner!"

"Where is Ryou currently," Mai decided to ask where the pale boy was, Bakura stopped slightly.

"On a trip," Bakura said coldly, "are we going to the office or what!?" he sped up ahead of the other two, the rest of the trip was silent except Malik had caught up to the other teen he had been fighting with now.

"Um, Bakura right?" Malik asked awkwardly and the other grunted, "I didn't mean what I said about your brother you know?"

"You know fucking nothing," Bakura snarled angrily, "don't pretend you fucking know."

"I just wanted to bloody apologise! Gees!" Malik mutter angrily crossing his arms, slightly surprised as he heard the other mumble an apology for attempting to kill him. He smiled slightly, "I'm Malik Ishtar by the way."

"I know," Bakura rolled his eyes. This teen wasn't too bad, he was pretty. That was for sure. A very pretty boy. He didn't even mind the silence that followed. It gave him time to think. Where was Ryou, his phone was at home so he couldn't track it. Where was his younger brother. He sighed again deciding to leave that to another day to think, right now he had to think of other things such as this new boy who had joined his class. He had to admit he admired the boy's spirit so far, a good fighter. Obviously not as good at him, but still good. Maybe he would keep the blond teen close for now, well it seemed like the teachers scheme for them to work together would ensure that. Now wouldn't it, but what happened when Ryou came back, who would he work with. Not that Ryou needed someone but still. "You know you're doing most of the work for our project," Bakura said as they were practically pushed into the nurses and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Back again I see Flow Flow~" a blue haired woman giggled sweetly, she had pale skin much like Bakura and her hair was a white blue colour that reached down to her knees and her eyes were a striking blue, but she didn't look overly old.

"Don't call me that," Bakura snarled but it was more of a defeated sound as he sat on the table to get fixed up again.

"Awe~ But."

"Don't say it."

"Flow," the girl giggled.

"I would watch yourself Kisara," Bakura warned, "you're cute. But not that cute."

Kisara's face heated up a billion shades of red, "y-you think I'm cute!" the girl smiled patching up a cut on Malik's arm.

"I think you forget," Bakura smirked darkly, "you have one major issue still~" he purred, "you're still a girl."

"So," Malik blinked blankly, of course this Kisara was a girl. Even if she was kind of flat chested. She was definitely a girl. But she seemed to know what Bakura was hinting.

"In case you didn't know Malik," Bakura rolled the name in a proud British accent, "I'm gay as fuck." He smirked quite pleased with the results of his statement, the widened lilac eyes and O shaped mouth. Bright red cheeks.

"Y-you're G-gay!"

"You a homophobe?"

"Well no…"

"Then we don't have a problem do we?"

"No I suppose not."

"Good pretty boy," Bakura huffed.

"Awe Flow! You're the cutest!" Kisara giggled, "hey Malik are you Egyptian!?" the girl turned on him suddenly.

"Um… yeah?"

"Me too!" the girl smiled and Malik blinked at her blankly expecting it to be some kind of joke, "I know. Don't look it do I? That's why I moved, everyone picked on me for my unusually pale skin," she smiled.

"Now you're mine problem! Great!" Bakura rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well if you stopped hurting yourself you wouldn't be in here is often as you are."

"Not my fault no one likes me," Bakura shrugged, "hey… has Ryou called you by any chance Kisara."

"Ryou," Kisara blinked before frowning and walking back over to Bakura, "is he gone."

"Hmm."

"He'll be back before dinner!" Kisara reassured.

"It's already been two days," Bakura said simply.

"Oh… did you have a fight," she leant on the table slightly. Plus they were just waiting for the teacher now.

"Yeah, I think," Bakura shrugged, "I mean. I think he was peeved because I tied him up again and fell asleep and we had a slight fight before that even though I can't remember what happened in that though."

"Its cool," Kisara shrugged, "Ryou loves you. He'll be back in no time!"

"But what if I scared him off… I asked Yuugi and his bunch but they said Ryou left on some trip," Bakura said simply, "Yuugi keeps running off in tears whenever I see him or he sees me."

"Hey Kisara," all three teens blinked up as another teen entered his black starfish hair stood out, "I ran into a wall could you check out my head," he glanced up. Bakura blinked at the boy as he slowly teared up and sprant from the room crying loudly.

"See! What the fuck is that about!" Bakura snapped angrily gesturing at the door receiving a confused stare from the blond teacher who had entered at that moment. "Not you…"

"I called both your older brothers," the teacher sighed, "they should be here soon."

"You called Akefia," Bakura visually paled, they didn't get along overly well on good days and on shitty days they couldn't be in the same room.

"Yes and both of you are suspended for three days," she shrugged slightly not seeing any issue.

"Miss," Malik moaned, "I promise not to let it happen again!"

"The decision is final, wait here for them please," she sighed slightly, "Kisara could you tell they're brothers for me?"

"Ok Mai!" Kisara smiled sweetly excepting the paper which told her what she needed to tell the other two boys. Bakura moaned leaning back, Akefia was going to be so pissed!

— — — — —

Mariku smirked watching the other boy read, he had brought books in during the night after figuring out the teen had a certain liking to them and had spent his entire day reading on the bed. He growled slightly as his attention was brought to his pocket he whipped out his phone quickly, apparently his brother needed to get picked up. "What the fuck!" he swore out loud, Ryou glanced at him suspiciously.

"Something wrong Keky," Ryou asked lazily. He wished he'd get him better books, these ones were pretty boring and plus he had practically read them all in one day, though at least it gave him something to do why the other male sat around watching him or sleeping or eating. Mostly just watching. Little ass.

"No just go back to reading," he watched the teen shrug and turn back to his book, what the hell! School wasn't even over for the day! and he hadn't expected to have to bring Malik back to his house so soon, hopefully Ryou would keep quiet. Mariku fished through his pocket pulling out a pin coated in a liquid that would knock the teen out for a while so he could sneak out and get his brother. It would have to do for now he threw it effortlessly at the other male's neck and Ryou rubbed the spot glaring slightly before passing out on the bed. Mariku shrugged leaving the basement area and driving off to school to grab his brother, he walked towards the nurse office which is where his brother was apparently waiting slightly surprised when he noticed another teen walking the same way and quickly caught up.

"Something wrong," the other teen asked suspiciously, he had short scruffy looking grey hair and golden eyes, his work looking shirt was red and untucked from his black jeans. One eyes had a scar running directly underneath it. He looked Egyptian. A pissed Egyptian.

"Nope," Mariku shrugged quickly going into the nurse's room, "oh… you got yourself beat up Malik?" he blinked at his brother blankly, it was nothing new really. His brother knew how to push buttons, "where's your choker. Isis will be pissed if you lost it," Mariku pointed out. Their jewellery was the last thing they got before their mother died. It was very important.

"I think it's in the classroom," Malik tried to think and as if almost on cue again. Wow did this teacher have good timing or not. Wait that didn't come out right. Good timing or what. Not not.

"Malik, Bakura," she smiled sweetly glad to have caught them before they left, "your bags we're in the classroom and also I believe this is yours Malik?" she held out the golden item.

"Yes!" Malik practically jumped, "see it was in the classroom!"

"Just be careful," Mariku shrugged.

"But since I'm here I should tell you both your brothers have been suspended for three days," she bowed slightly.

"May I ask what happened to get them suspended," the tanned teen next to Bakura spoke so calmly and softly.

"They disturbed my class and got into a physical fight," she explained simply.

"I see," he bowed slightly and Bakura ducked slightly. Hating it when his brother acted like this. "Is that all. He will be allowed back Tuesday next week if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes that is correct Mr Bakura."

"Call me Akefia Mai," Akefia said simply, "I was only a student here like a year or two ago~"

"Hm, I remember," she laughed slightly, "you kept pulling my hair in class."

"It was in my way," Akefia shrugged, "plus you know you were hiding all the cute guys in class."

"You're still a weirdo," she laughed slightly.

"I see," Akefia shrugged, "not much changes in life," he glanced at Bakura who ducked even more, "will that be all today?"

"Yes I believe it will be," she smiled sweetly, "now I need to go find Yuugi. He's run off again."

"Hm," Akefia nodded, "I'll inform you if I see the runt— I mean teen." Akefia paused musing over this kids weird behaviour, Yuugi was Ryou's friend maybe he knew where his brother had gone. He would have to find out for himself.

"That would be great," Mai clasped her hands together, "also… if you ever turn straight you know who to call."

"You'll be first on my list Babe~" he winked slightly, "now I think I should get 'Kura here home! Before he can cause any more trouble."

"Maybe I could go to class," Bakura suggested quietly, "that's a better punishment!"

"Come on!" Akefia smirked, "if you're so worried about work. I'll give you some at home. Deal! Great!" Bakura muttered a few things but got of the table he had been sitting on, "bye Mai-kun~"

"Bye Akefia," Mai smiled sweetly after the other male and Malik and Mariku just glanced at each other before shrugging and following the other two towards the car park, Malik jumped a little as Akefia bashed the doors open and Bakura followed his brother at a slower speed both stopping in front of a shabby black car. Nothing special. But still.

"What the fuck Flow!" Akefia snapped losing his half sweet tone the second they got to the car and Bakura mutter a quiet sorry, "I don't want a fucking sorry! I get your pissed! But this is the third time this term! You're going to get expelled and I had to leave work early because of you!" he snapped angrily smashing a powerful fist into his younger brothers cheek who merely whimpered at the harsh contact, "do you want to fucking be homeless without a bloody education!" Bakura didn't answer just staring at the car blankly, "answer me Flow!"

"I said I was sorry!" Bakura screamed at his brother, wishing his brother would just drop it as he was already feeling shitty about Ryou and now Akefia was against him.

"Why can't you be more like your brother," Akefia snarled angrily. They were both kind of on edge at the moment since Ryou had never not come home. He'd sleepover a friends house occasionally but he came home the next day.

"Like he's much better at the moment," Bakura fought back. He really wanted to thrash his brother but he knew better, Akefia was firstly stronger and secondly could kick him out of the house if he really wanted too.

"Your impossible," Akefia snarled.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Malik came over hurriedly with his brother. Well Mariku was mostly following because he had nothing better to do. "He's your brother you can't hit him like that!"

"If I recall you were the first one to hit him," Akefia raised an eyebrow glaring at Malik through his golden eyes. Malik whimpered slightly under the harsh glare he was receiving, "you little brat."

"Hey! You can't talk to my brother like that," Mariku snarled angrily pushing the other teen away from his brother. No one was going to be rude to his brother and get away with it.

"Do you want a fight?"

"I'll whip your sorry ass," Mariku threatened cracking his fists.

"Mariku," Malik tugged on his brother's sleeve slightly, "you should calm down. I want to go home now."

"But Malik," Mariku growled glancing between his brother and the challenged teen.

"Please Mariku," Marik begged and his brother rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You're coming back to my place though." He huffed, "they're not worth it. Both of you stay away from my brother." This could work to his advantage actually keeping his brother away from Bakura and thus keeping Bakura away from his Ryou. He smirked slightly he could get back to Ryou now! Now that would be nice! and to be honest he was happier than ever to have taken the pale teen he had become less bitchy over the past two full days of being kidnapped and from the look of it his home life before was shitty! Perfect! "Hey Malik…"

"Yeah," Malik glanced at his brother who seemed to have cooled off way too easily. Maybe moving out did him some good?

"I'm doing stuff in the house. Like renovations. So stay in the kitchen and lounge room," Mariku shrugged. Plus he had a monitor room next to his room and he had a bunch of random things in his room and obviously Ryou in the basement. He wouldn't help but smirk again at the mere thought of the other teen. Hopefully he would be asleep again when he got back. He looked cute when he slept, though it hurt when he woke up and instantly walked over and slapped him for watching him sleep. He slapped hard.

"Mariku!" Malik gave his brother a worried look, "are you ok… you've been staring into nothing for like ten minutes."

"Oh," Mariku blinked, "I just made a friend at work… They are fun to hang around."

"Does my brother have a crush!?" Malik hadn't meant to sound so surprised but he did.

"Hey! Douchebag!" Mariku growled playfully, "na… just a new toy to break… a perfect one."

"Oh," Malik blinked, "just don't do anything dumb ok?"

"Whatever," Mariku huffed watching as the other car drove off, Bakura had chosen to sit in the back. Mariku quickly ushered his brother in and drove off, it was like an hour or more drive to his house since it was on the outside of town. The best part was no neighbours! It was perfect, it was out in the middle of nowhere. He glanced at his brother curiously, "you ok?"

"Me," Malik paused, "yeah."

"Good," the rest of the trip was silent and they entered the house silently. But not really. Kind off.

Ryou growled glancing up, Mariku was home again. He was suppose to be asleep but still. The idiot teen, was the world's biggest idiot and world's worst kidnapper. Especially since he sat around and pretended to be kidnapped as well, he had to admit at least the other teen went to effort. He huffed slightly it seemed like he had some other kid with him. Malik? hm, hey did he know his brother was a kidnapper. Wait if he was with Malik who was going to sit with him? Mariku had spent almost all his time down here up until now only leaving occasionally and during the night like when he went to get books or just sleep upstairs.

"Malik! Stay away from there!" Ryou smirked to himself as he heard Mariku usher his brother away from the door, so no. He didn't know he was here. Interesting. Maybe he should scream, but still he couldn't be bothered to run at the moment he had tripped on the stairs yesterday and twisted his ankle and it stung to walk on so he hadn't bothered moving off the bed. He would wait for now until his foot didn't hurt. Plus he had books now anyway and he was sure his brothers would get pissed enough to go abuse people to find him. They were good at that. He would be home in no time. Plus patience wasn't really something they were good at hopefully they would be ok. Last time he slept over Yuugi's and forgot to tell them Akefia had gotten pissed because Bakura had tied the neighbours cat in the tree because apparently it looked at him funny. It took a lot of apologising to the neighbour.

"Awe! But why!" this supposedly Malik whined back, well he was just going to name him Malik for now. That's what Kek had called him. "Hiding something big bro!"

"No," he could hear the shrug, "I just have a bunch of random shit down there and some… faulty wiring not safe for younger brothers ok." Faulty wiring! Pfft! Ryou had to stop himself from just laughing, that was the best cover story the other teen had! Seriously! Weak! He could do better.

"You're such a weirdo," Malik practically teased.

"Hm," Mariku seemed to shrug it off, "may I ask why you got into a fight."

"Um," Malik seemed to be thinking, Ryou pouted slightly he liked being nosey but he couldn't read the other's thoughts sadly enough, the people in his books could occasionally! It was so unfair why did they get awesome adventures and powers and cool stuff and he just got boring old normal life! It was so unfair. Then again even his adventures was pretty boring currently, he had been kidnapped but he was practically just living in some guy's basement. He was knocked out occasionally and the teen tied him up and then they would discuss how he got out so easy or he would wait for the other teen to return pretend to be kidnapped as well and say why couldn't he unlock them if they were supposedly friends and thus wanted to help each other. He would growl before smiling and nodding. He was so easy to manipulate and obviously he was having fun here so even if his brothers didn't beat the crap out of everyone until they found out where he was he was sure that he could convince the other teen to just take him home, he just needed to keep the teen happy and make it seem like he was happy and then he would let him home for sure. He glanced up as it seemed like the boy was finally willing to talk again, "well I couldn't see past his hair…and I think he was pissed off already and they I hit him because he laughed at me…"

"Why was he laughing at you," Ryou could hear the eyebrow raise.

"Um… it's not make-up," Malik huffed, "he said it was."

"It is," Mariku huffed.

"Not! And anyway, I punched him for it and then we got in a fight and I said some shitting things…"

"Ok," Mariku didn't seem to care overly much.

"Hey, my class is filled with weirdos though… One kid ran off crying twice today!" Malik laughed slightly, "and one time it was just seeing the kid I fought."

"What did he look like Malik," Mariku's voice turned serious.

"Um, he had weird hair. It's black blond and a weird pinkish colour, and in a star shape? Why," Malik frowned.

"No reason," Mariku huffed shrugging it off, so Yuugi must be in this Malik's class which meant he was in the same class as him and his brother. So he was probably fighting Bakura, idiot. "Hey your throat looks bruised, what happened exactly?"

"Oh, um yeah. He kind of was choking me for a bit there," Malik sounded sad, "I crossed a line. So I don't blame him for it…"

"That bastard fucking choked you!" Mariku seemed to snapped.

"Mariku! You didn't hear the whole story," Malik pleaded, "I said something I shouldn't have!"

"What…"

"His brothers missing… and I said he ran away from him," Malik said quietly Ryou almost didn't hear. So at least his brothers knew and obviously cared that he was missing. So that was something. Then again if he said he'd been kidnapped they'd be mental by now. And he'd never leave the house alone again, hm… he had been at Yuugi's before here and the Malik teen said a teen just like Yuugi ran out crying, maybe he knew and wasn't telling his brothers. Smart.

"I think he's better without them," Mariku said simply in reply.

"How could you say that!" Malik snapped, "what if someone were to take me! or if I ran off!"

"I will murder them and track you down, not get pissed at everyone else who doesn't have to do with it," Mariku smirked, oh! because he was such a great example. Did he want his brothers to murder him? it was his fault anyway that Flow was pissed. He had to admit he was kind of lonely. "Go have something to eat, I need to check on something downstairs… I think I left a water bottle down there. That wouldn't be good."

"Your such an idiot sometimes!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Ryou listened as the other teen walked off and the teen he knew was opened the door, he huffed dropping back onto the bed to pretend to be asleep again. The teen walked quietly down the stair and stared at him blankly, "Ry—Creampuff," he constantly forgot the teen had told him that stupid name, "you still asleep?" he looked over the pale teen curiously, he looked asleep, "cool. Just keep sleeping alright?" Ryou made a small grunting noise, "I'll take that as ok then my precious creampuff child," Mariku chuckled lightly fiddling with Ryou's hair between two fingers. "You have soft hair," he smiled slightly, "I'll be back soon. Do not worry." He slowly dragged his fingers from the others hair and went to the fridge grabbing a bottled water from the fridge he kept to make sure Ryou wouldn't starve if he ever forgot to feed him, he was sure if the teen got hungry he would feed himself. Who wouldn't? He opened the water pouring some out to seem more believable to his brother before taking one last glance at his pet before leaving the basement again.

"He's such a creep," Ryou huffed sitting up again, "but luckily he is also an idiot."

"See I did leave one down there!" he heard Mariku announce to his brother. They mostly just watched tv for the next couple of hours so Ryou hadn't found a need to listen in and had fallen asleep again, plus he knew it was useless even attempting to leave while someone else was home and to be honest just because Malik didn't seem like the kind of guy to kidnap people or help keep them hostage he couldn't be too careful. He had seen an episode on television one time and the girl was in the attic, the guy had he chained up and stuff but looked after her and she screamed out hearing someone else's home and the dad came up and bashed her. Even though he hadn't sounded like the type to do that. So he wasn't going to risk it, he was smart enough to know where to push his boundaries and not. So he would wait for now. Hopefully he would get out sooner rather than later.

Mariku smirked at the television with his brother leaning on him, he had a feeling Ryou was still sleeping which was nice. Ryou was his now and his alone. Plus he was sure the teen didn't seem overly unhappy with the current situation maybe he would willingly stay here forever? "Hey have you heard anything about that guy's brother?"

"What," Malik blinked at the sudden question, they had been sitting in silence for ages now and that was such a random question.

"You said the guy's brother was missing, have you heard anything about it?"

"Oh, I think he's name's Ryou… Otherwise no one seems to know where he is," Malik paused before adding, "I heard some ass named Ushio in the grade above us complaining he was going to bash Ryou when he got back for some reason, apparently no one except Ryou's brothers stand up to that guy… He's an ass."

"Wait has he hurt this Ryou kid before," Mariku stressed for his new pets health.

"Um, I think," Malik shrugged , "but it sounds like he picks on a lot of kids…" Malik was only half concentrating on the conversation. Sadly he should've been paying more attention to his brothers questioned, "if I was Ryou I think I would hide from that guy a bit longer," Malik smiled slightly at the television as the show got to the peak.

Mariku didn't respond, he was going to beat the living day lights out of that guy. Maybe next week because it might look suspicious if he did it too soon. Plus Malik did just tell him so he didn't want to make his brother suspicious. He glanced blankly at his phone, his siblings were coming over. Shit! Did everyone just want to come over today! Hopefully Ryou would still be asleep when they came over. He text back the letter K anyway plus he assumed they were already on there way anyway to grab Malik. Go figures. "By the way Isis and Rishid are on their way to get you. I better come up with a good way to butter them up before telling them you got suspended."

"Shit, forgot about that!" Malik moaned slightly, "will you tell them for me?" Malik pleaded.

"Hell no!" Mariku chuckled, "you're on your own for this one. Be strong!"

"Sure whatever ass," Malik huffed, "thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime," Mariku shrugged simply leaning back against his brother on the lounge. They fell back into silence waiting for their other siblings to show, they turned up about ten minuets later. So obviously they had texted him while driving. What if he had taken Malik into town. Assholes. "Isis! Rishid!" Mariku greeted simply as his siblings came through the door.

"Mariku," they both bowed, "thanks for picking up Malik," Rishid glanced at his younger brother who made an epping sound and hid behind Mariku, "we heard Malik's been suspended for three days?"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged, "but you know… school…"

"We'll discuss your punishment later Malik," Isis sighed, "but Mariku… by any chance could you bring Malik over tomorrow we both have work."

"Oh," Mariku stared blankly at his siblings pouring cups of coffee and juice and a tea for himself. Ryou drunk tea so he had started to as well. It tasted weird. Who in their right mind thought putting a bunch of leaves in water was a good idea. Who wanted to drink bloody leaves! He decided to drop it though and get back to his sister's question. It would be kind of suspicious if he kept them out of his house constantly. So he should agree… damn, less time with Ryou. That was just dumb… "Yeah sure! Great bonding time!" he said cheerfully growling inside at the thought of lying to his brother all day tomorrow. Why did everyone have to want to visit him! seriously, he wasn't that popular was he? and he defiantly wasn't a good influence. He had got expelled from three different high schools when they moved to Japan. They were just doing this to mess with him!

"Yay!" Malik sounded excited at least.

"Anyway," Rishid swallowed slightly, "we will make sure to visit you sometime properly brother. Thankyou for your hospitality but we should be on our way now."

"Awe so soon," Mariku faked a disappointed tone, yes! They were leaving! he smirked to himself. He would be alone with Ryou again! Perfect… Speaking of which, was the teen awake. He sounded like he might be coughing. Apparently his siblings heard it too as Isis gave him an odd look.

"Is something down stairs?"

"Shit! I think I left the downstairs tv on! Its old and crappy, I was going to take it apart but yeah," Mariku realised the sound was getting more constant as he quickly ran to the basement door, "don't come down! It's dangerous and shit!" he quickly shut the door and rush over to Ryou's bed where the teen seemed to be in a ball on the bed coughing, he was obviously having troubles breathing, "creampuff? You ok?" Ryou glanced at him coughing again, "no… whats wrong."

"A-As-th-ma attack," Ryou said through another fit off coughs, they came randomly and most times he needed his puffer which was in his pants pocket that the other teen stole. Normally his brothers could help.

"You have Asthma?" Ryou nodded feebly.

"My puffer," Ryou coughed again, "is in my pocket on my real pants…"

"Oh," Mariku nodded, "um… I'll see if the guy keeping us here will let me get it?" Ryou smiled slightly at the dumb lie but nodded watching the other disappear quite quickly might he add. Malik blinked as his brother raced from the basement closing the door again and back up a different staircase and going straight to his bedroom closing the door. He had kept Ryou's clothes to return eventually.

"Mariku? Is something wrong?" Malik knocked carefully on his brother's door.

"Left the remote up here!" Mariku said back smirking as he found the boys puffer and the remote for the television in his room, he quickly shoved the puffer in his pocket and held the remote leaving the room and ensuring the door was shut, "you guys can just go home! I'll turn off this tv…"

"We'll wait," Isis smiled sweetly.

"Awe~ Thanks sis," Mariku smirked slightly, but of course his sister would say something like that. He huffed internally going back into the basement and shutting the door again, "um… I got it," he passed the other teen the puffer watching curiously as he seemed to be coughing less and less, well that was good. "I'll be back Creampuff…" He rubbed the other's head lovingly before going back up stairs to far well his other siblings. He sighed finally getting them out of his house and collapsing on the other side of the door before forcing his way back to his creampuff, "back…"

"I can see that," Ryou said simply looking the other teen up and down curiously. It was nice that he got his puffer and all but he needed to refill it eventually. He questioned if the other teen knew that. Probably not. Being kidnapped was such a pain when your kidnapper was the worst biggest idiot. He was wearing something different today at least up until now he hadn't got out of that silly cape and singlet. Now he was wearing a purple shirt and greyish jeans. He had clothes to change down here as well but he mostly didn't quite aware of the other males cameras watching him everywhere except the bathroom. Not that the teen seemed smart enough to check them if he was asleep or really check them. They were mostly just there.

"So you have Asthma?" Ryou nodded, "do you need anything to help that?" he hated how awkward he sounded as he sat on the bed beside the other boy fiddling with the tips of white hair that just missed collision with the bed's mattress.

"My puffer," Ryou gestured to the device, "it does need to be refilled sometimes," he said simply trying to give the other teen the hint.

"Oh, yeah of course… well I bet the guy keeping us here will get you more…"

"Will he get me chocolate cake too?"

"What? Why would he do that."

"Well I guess neither of you have watched a good kidnapping… they always have cake."

"They do not!" Mariku snarled slightly.

"Sure…whatever you say," Ryou shrugged smiling slightly.

"No! They're getting you fucking cake now if you like it or not!"

"I like chocolate please," Ryou giggled slightly, the teen was so easy to piss off and get whatever he wanted making it seem like a punishment or that it was the other's idea. Exactly like the books he had hinted he liked them and he had gotten some during the night. Except he was going to try getting out later, if he couldn't at least he would have cake to look forward too.

"Whatever," Mariku huffed moodily leaning onto Ryou's lap he found out the teen seemed to like playing with his golden hair almost as much as he enjoyed the teen playing with it or him playing with the Albino's white hair. He smirked as if Ryou had read his mind and started to comb through his hair.

Ryou smiled sweetly combing cautious fingers through the others hair, he seemed to calm down when ever he did it. It was great! like his own little puppy! if Mariku was good he would comb through his hair if he was bad he would be ignored. So easy to train.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

… I was trying to think how to get them to meet each other and someone I made them end up getting suspended in a fight… :P

Please don't hate Akefia either! He's nice I swear! He was just in a pissy mood this chapter!

Word count~ 7, 177

Next Chapter~

"Come on! I need cake!"


	4. Clown Freak Worries

Hello! Its me again! I hope thats a good thing? I hope you don't hate me… hm? Anyway!

Yu-gi-oh-IS NOT MINE :)

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Four~ Clown Freak Worries

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily forcing himself awake, the other teen had retreated to bed a few hours ago and it was just past two am. So hopefully he would be asleep still, he yawned again sliding out of bed. At least his foot wasn't sore now. So that was something, he smiled slightly rolling his foot slightly and nodding happily at his assessment before carefully walking towards the stairs and glancing back slightly before quickly grabbing the book he was currently reading and going up the stairs picking the lock with ease. He wasn't going to tell the teen he could pick locks, he smiled walking out into the rest of the house. The teen actually had a nice looking house, go figures. So idiots do get nice things. He shrugged slightly sneaking through the house, even though the kitchen looked more bare than the one down stairs. Go figures. Obviously he was leaving most his food down there this was merely for show. Would explain why he always ate down there. He mostly ate fruit loops through while he continued to be a creep and watch him sleep in the mornings. He wasn't really sure what time the teen showed up but the past two mornings he had disappeared during the night but always somehow be on the opposite bed watching him sleep with a bowl of fruit loops. So at least he had some commitment to this pretending to also be kidnapped even if the teen wasn't as good of an actor as he assumed himself to be. Ryou huffed lightly trying to find the front door, he was mostly ready to leave now. He had been away from home too long. Bakura didn't like it when people left. So he would be worried and pissed. Not a great combination for his brother.

He shrugged it off again smiling widely as he finally came across a door that would hopefully lead outside, his smiled widened as it opened to the cool night air. Perfect! he smiled sweetly glancing back before closing the door behind him and glancing side to side. No other houses. Trees and more trees. It must be on the edge of town, he growled slightly shivering as the cold night air froze him slowly. It would take a couples hours to get back and that's if he didn't get bloody loss! and with the cold night air was sure to play tricks on his Asthma! "Awe! Come on!" he huffed grumpily kicking at the ground, taking another glance around before moodily reentering the house and storming back down into the basement and flopping on the bed moodily. So he couldn't walk away. He would have to wait for the other teen to take him back, plus off course the teen had to live in the middle of nowhere and he wasn't sure which way town was. So he could be walking in the wrong direction for a couple hours until his Asthma killed him with the silly night air and he wouldn't be able to do much better during the day either. He just couldn't walk that far. One hour maximum before he was puffed out and needed a break and no offence he didn't fancy having a break in the middle of nowhere. Plus he had no idea how far out of town the other male lived. This was so dumb.

Plus he still didn't have his shoes and that would bloody hurt his feet walking so long, especially since this road outside his house was rough as it didn't seem like many people came out this far and he couldn't see a car in the driveway. He supposed there might be one in that garage? he had no idea. Maybe he should look? Maybe tomorrow he was kind of tired now and the teen said he would get him cake so he would get that first then leave. Sounded like a plan. Anyway his brothers did anyways say he should get out of the house more. He was out of their house. So that was close enough. He smiled slightly at that thought and settled back down to sleep again. He would see his brothers soon, he was sure. Then he wasn't sure what he was going to do with Mariku. Well he would call the cops if he kept bugging him otherwise he probably wouldn't get the other in trouble. Plus it had given him great ideas about murder stories he could write about. Maybe the other teen would read one of his stories if he wrote him one too? Hmm, well anyway he should get home soon so he probably won't have time to write an entire story, he can start while the other is out getting cake tomorrow or just whenever he leaves. Plus it was no use sneaking out while he was awake and if he was out he would surely take his car if he had one. So best option was to wait until tomorrow night. Simple.

— — — — —

Mariku huffed slightly glancing at his brother, "I need to go out and get stuff from the shop. You don't mind coming right?"

"Nope!" Malik jumped off the lounge excitedly to go out with his brother. He wasn't really overly fussed where as long as it was with his brother they had spent most of the day watching television together Mariku leaving every hour or so to one thing or another. Plus he had kind of missed all the time they spent together before Mariku decided it was time he wanted his own place to live and moved out without a warning just saying he got a new house and that he would be moved into it by the afternoon. They quickly left in the car, Mariku huffing slightly as he realised it was school zones and what not. And trying to find parking was a bitch. Once finally inside he had to find a chemist that would sell him whatever puffers needed. He rolled his eyes slightly walking into the shop with his brother pausing as someone seemed to be staring at him and pointing.

"Y-you!" the kid all but screeched.

"Hello to you too," he said blandly back to his starfish victim.

"Oh! Brother do you know Yuugi!"

"Kind of Malik. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Um… well no, I mean it would be cool if I could be his friend eventually though!" Malik smiled sweetly hugging his brothers arm lovingly. "Where did you meet anyway!"

"Hmm," Mariku paused glancing at the shuddering Yuugi child. "He bumped into me at the outside the school like last week or so…"

Yuugi blinked, was that why this teen had targeted him. Because of a simple bump, "oh! I hope you didn't do anything dumb?" Malik stared at his brother suspiciously. "Are you cool now?"

"I didn't do anything dumb," Mariku smirked thinking of Ryou again. Yeah, he just kidnapped someone. That wasn't dumb. Nope. Not dumb in the slightest. "It's all good me and Yug made up. He licked his lips slightly, "it was fun… I'm just getting something quickly. You can do whatever Malik."

"Okay," his response was a little hesitant, "you didn't do something dumb did you?"

"Nope," Mariku shrugged, "nothing any other sane human wouldn't of done."

"You talk weird," Malik sighed rolling his eyes at his brother's constant choice to classify humans as some random group. He was very interested in human nature. "But ok… I'm going to trust ya for now~"

"Good wouldn't want it any other way," Mariku shrugged going to the counter. Very aware of Yuugi's shaky purple eyes centred on him as he attempted to get whatever the hell it was you got to fill up puffers then he would have to get a cake. He was pretty sure kidnappers didn't usually buy their victims cakes, but this was his first time doing it and all and Ryou seemed to be way more experienced than him because of the amount he read and watched on them. Go figures taking advice from your captive. He was pretty sure the teen just wanted cake. But then again why would he bother asking him for it if he thought he had been kidnapped too. Strange creampuff child. But it was his strange creampuff child now and that's all that mattered.

"T-that's your brother Malik!" Yuugi bounded over to the smaller boy trying to get a certain bouncy ball out of the little machine that held them.

"Hmph," Malik agreed absentmindedly, "people say we look alike. Except he's bigger and his hair is spiked up, its looks like mine if you throw a bucket of water on it, and he's stronger then me," Malik's face lit up as he finally got the ball he wanted, "yes! I got it! Mariku! Mariku!" he left the shocked mess of Yuugi in front of the machine to instead show his winnings to his older brother excitedly, he had won about seven to get it but still. He got it. "Look! Doesn't it look cool!"

Mariku glanced at the clear ball filled with gold flecks inside that seemed to be able to move around. "Cool," Mariku agreed.

"You can have the other balls if you wanted… I just wanted this one!"

"Um, thanks," he shrugged. Maybe Ryou would like some balls to play with in his basement. Why not. It would keep the teen amused for a while maybe.

"Hey… aren't those for puffers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't have asthma?" Malik blinked curiously.

"That is true," he shrugged rolling his eyes slightly at his overly curious brother and obvious eavesdropper starfish child, "remember that work friend I told you about yesterday. He has it. So it's for him. I was coming out this way anyway and figured why not."

"Oh," Malik nodded slightly.

Yuugi muffled a slight gasp in his sleeve, so Ryou was still with him then!? He was quiet aware of his friends Asthma attacks. So that meant Ryou wasn't dead! Relief flooded him slightly at this turn of events. At least he wasn't dead. That was one thing, now they just had to find him.

"Come on! I need cake!" Mariku announced next.

"Cake?" Malik sounded almost as much as Yuugi felt. Confused.

"Yeah… I'll get two, you can have one," Mariku shrugged, "but I also promised my work friend I'd get one… apparently it's some guy's birthday or something that needs cake so yep!"

"Sure, where do you work anyway?"

"Nowhere important," Mariku shrugged off his brother's question. "Come on… we'll leave my lovely starfish child to whatever he came in here to do."

"Starfish child?" Malik frowned.

"You know I like naming my things," Mariku shrugged, "right fox."

"You're weird…"

"And guess what I was born that way," Mariku winked, "come my pet."

"Coming, can I pick the cake?"

"Whatever you want," Mariku shrugged, "just don't tell sis, she'll be pissed if she found out I was giving you sweets while you're meant to be on punishment."

"I'll get in just as much shit for accepting," Malik sniggered slightly grabbing his brother's wrist to walk to the different shop. He had never really grown out of the stage of holding hands when walking places as he had been like thirteen when he moved to Japan and it was scary with so many new people and Mariku had been overly protective so he had always held other people's hands wherever he went. Mariku never minded still having his protective urges over his brothers or whatever he claimed to be his safety. He listened quietly to his brother babble on about something, he wasn't really sure. The word white was mentioned and at one point their siblings but otherwise he was completely lost. But he kept nodding and making little noises every so often to fit into what the conversation seemed to be about.

Malik seemed happy here in this town. Which was good, he hadn't liked the last town overly much. Kids were dicks to him at school because they hated him. But no one except Yuugi to currently hate him Malik was mostly in the clear except for one or two who picked on his brothers girly looks or for being Egyptian. Which to be honest he just didn't get didn't people just think, 'cool exotic kid' not 'omg! look at them! weirdos from Egypt! Lets beat them up until they beat us up because just because they're fucking Egyptian doesn't mean they can't beat your sorry ass'… ok that last one kind of got of topic, but seriously kids were just plain stupid sometimes. But the times he loved was when they thought they got away with it and he stalked them home. Waited until they were alone and somewhere private and beat the shit out of them. Tormenting them and tying them up leaving them for someone who gave a shit about there sorry ass. That had always been fun. Except for this time with his starfish child he had made a trade. But he didn't regret it one bit. It was a bit more difficult to have someone kidnapped but this was also the first opportunity to do so as he had chosen to get his own house instead of living with his siblings. That way plus the cops would stop calling them every time he got into a fight randomly on the street. Even though he tried to stalk people instead, he had learnt patience was key.

"Mariku?" Malik nudged his brother curiously he was blanked out at the cake section.

"Hm," Mariku glanced down at his brother, right cake.

"Can I get this one?"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged grabbing the cake and finding another chocolate one for his creampuff child. "Sounds good, come on… it's a long drive home…" he shrugged quickly paying for the cakes and walking his brother to the car.

"You're the best brother!" Malik said happily.

Yuugi watched curiously so the other was a supposedly a good big brother, but actually some brute who kidnapped children? Maybe he won't tell Malik though it would be mean when the teen seemed so close to his brother. The main thing was he had to stop running off crying every time he saw Bakura. It was starting to look really weird and the teacher had called his brothers multiple times.

"Hey Mariku?" Malik jumped in the car happily, "I can't be hurt anymore?"

"What…" Mariku frowned glancing at his brother curiously.

"This guy in my class said he's gay," Malik shrugged, "Father always said he would kill us if we were… I'm not, but what if I ever decided to be like the guys in my class?"

"He's dead," Mariku clutched the wheel tighter, "never mention him Malik," he tried to hide the venom in his voice but the other still heard it.

"You wouldn't be angry if I was you know?" Malik decided to drop their father, Mariku never handled the topic well. They had never gotten along.

"No," Mariku smirked releasing the wheel slightly and straightening up his driving, he would still probably go do something dumb later. But besides the point. "As long as you're happy. If a guy make you happy go fuck a guy. If you want girls go fuck a girl simple. People just look too much into it."

"Love you," Malik smiled happily at his brother. Mariku was always supportive of him. Probably because his brother always looked at everything as if it didn't bug him it didn't matter. But still.

"Love ya too," Mariku chuckled lightly glancing at his brother. Hm, maybe his brother has a crush on some guy? He would have to research into that.

— — — — —

Ryou yawned slightly, it sounded like the other two had gone out. They had been watching shitty sounding television and he had fallen asleep, maybe since he was rested and it sounded like no one else was home. It was day time, he shrugged slightly getting off the bed lazily and going up the stairs and opening the door without much effort and exploring the house, smiling slightly as he entered a room that would supposedly be the monitor room. He was right though the whole basement he was supposedly stuck in was being watched on film. It seemed like the teen liked filming things. His entire back wall was covered in them, well he had nothing better to do. Ryou shrugged grabbing one and shoving it into to a dvd machine, wait. The teen had all this movie shit! and he hadn't seen a single home phone! Bloody wanker! He huffed leaning back in the spinny chair the teen had. It was black. Like a lot of things the teen seemed to have. He must like the colour that and his obvious obsession with purple. It was just weird. Which surprisingly enough suited the teen perfectly.

He smiled slightly at that assessment, before turning his attention to the screen. It was some guy with black hair, he seemed to be living somewhere else at this stage because he was filming from a school and he didn't recognise the uniform even though the teen was talking in Japanese in it so it must be some other place in Japan. Go figures.

"This is Arkana. Aka Clown freak," the boy sniggered he sounded younger. The man he was filming on the screen looked like a tenth grader? he wore a red top hat and a red school uniform and a weird looking mask, it was surprisingly not red but instead blue and black. What did he was want to be the opposite of Tomas the train? "Clown freak is home alone tonight since both his parents are out to a play! I'm going to pay him a visit!" he sounded excited. Ryou watched at the teen stalked the other in silence. He waited outside for a while and the camera blanked out for a bit before it came back on and he went into the house. The Arkana guy was watching television still in his stupid mask. Which school let kids wear masks to school? Mariku chuckled lightly setting up the camera so he was just too tall to see his head, he made a shushing sound before sneaking up behind the other. "Hey beautiful~" he purred chuckling darkly, "let's dance~"

"What the hell! Who are you!" the teen jumped up and glared at him, "you're the dance freak!"

Mariku growled at the comment, "yeah. I am aren't I… I figured I would give you some lessons~" he smirked bashing a fist at the other and easily sending him crashing to the ground, "now say hello to the camera clown freak."

"Wait— the hell! Get away from me you freak!"

"You think I'm the freak!" Mariku smashed a power foot in the others gut, "you think just because I'm younger than you and Egyptian you can pick on me and my bloody brother!" he grabbed the guy by the scruff of his short hair before throwing him violently at the wall and into a vase. He smirked slightly as the other laid on the ground moaning slightly as the smaller teen walked over to him after readjusting his camera he was easily flicking a knife through his fingers, "you disgust me… worthless piece of meat. Can't get it through your sick head that just because I'm not fucking Japanese I'm not equal to you. Well that is true. I'm better. I haven't even been here a year and I can speak Japanese. And I've already been expelled once~ Do you think that was for nothing?" he smashed another powerful kick into the other's side causing to spit out a bunch of blood. It looked much like one of the shows he might watch on television as the teen bashed the other 'older' Arkana. He was laughing mostly and it ended with the teen tied up and a knife to his throat laughing loudly. "I'll give a choice," Mariku chuckled, "your sister is upstairs… as I'm aware she is not Japanese much like me so she should mean nothing? Right. That's what you told my brother we were nothing, so I will bash her or kill you right now. Chose…you can never change your mind once you decide."

"What!" the teen was crying, "she's not going to die… I chose her…"

Mariku seemed to chuckle at this information, "you make me sick. You little bastard. She's your fucking sister! Show bloody respect! You stupid human child! So selfish you would rather her suffer then you! She's five!" Mariku smashed a fist into the guy's face angrily, "you're more than worthless. Your blood doesn't deserve my blade…" he snarled, "but it'll have to do…" he paused for a moment holding the knife to the man's throat. Ryou blinked was he seriously filming himself killing someone? Mariku never seem to act like this only getting dumbly angry. He huffed pulling out his phone, "two secs…" he picked up the ringing device, "no brother… I'm at the park… yes… hmm," he sighed slightly slightly dropping the phone from his ear, "killing you will prove nothing except for a petty hate. You're not worth it. Plus my brother would not approve. But if you tell anyone I'll be back for you and you won't be as lucky…" he huffed smashing a fist at the teens head and grabbing his camera, "next time maybe…" he sighed turning off the device as the screen went black. Ryou blinked slightly quickly ejecting it and grabbing another fast forwarding through it and watching the end and repeating this action multiple times with different films… he could never do it he always just walked off at the end muttering a bunch of supposedly Egyptian curses. He jumped slightly how long had he been watching them, he quickly set everything back how he found it and carefully left the room and snuck back down stairs and into the basement to process this new information. So he knew the teen had a knife and knew how to use it and also was quite violent… interesting.

— — — — —

Mariku frowned entering the house it felt off, "hey Malik, I need to check something just go to the kitchen ok." His brother blinked but agreed quickly as Mariku went down into the basement with the puffer refills Ryou was watching him blankly, though it seemed to be different than his normal blank stare, "they got you more puffer things?" Mariku shrugged giving the teen the refill things. Ryou merely made a grunt noise, what was his problem now!? Mariku growled coming over to the bed and sitting down, "something wrong creampuff?"

"No," Ryou rolled his eyes looking at the wall instead of the other teen, he was more curious than ever why the teen was keeping him here. He obviously wasn't hurting him, but that's usually what he did with some twisted deal. He was mostly pissed because the teen was being an idiot about the kidnapping thing as if he didn't notice the amount of time the teen wasn't down here. Did he think he was stupid.

"You're annoyed at me," Mariku frowned, "hmmm… well I can't really change how you see me. But okay. You should get some sleep."

"Hey," Ryou spoke up just as the other was fishing through his pocket to put him back to sleep, "why do they like you better?"

"What?" was the other teen jealous.

"I'm just saying you talk to them all the time and such… do they not like me," Ryou smiled smugly, "is Keky better?"

"No," Mariku blinked, "they know I won't run."

"And I will, maybe I like it here?"

"Do you!" Mariku asked excitedly.

"You decide."

"Bitch."

"Yeah have fun with that," Ryou fiddled with a strand of hair, "they're waiting upstairs for you~ Go to them~"

Mariku growled but he had to give it to the teen Malik would be suspicious soon, "fine. We're continuing this discussion later ok?"

"Sure! Bring a good movie for the tv," Ryou smiled slightly.

"I'll see," he shrugged slightly going back up the stairs and staring at the teen not facing him still and throwing a pin effortlessly at his bare arm, "nighty night." He sighed watching the other collapse, he questioned if these were good to use to often. He had only used them like three or so times on Ryou but still. He questioned what made Ryou grumpy all of a sudden. Who knew, he quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Everything cool?"

"Na," Mariku moaned slightly, "I really need to mix that silly wiring…"

"Oh," Malik smiled sweetly, "you'll get it done soon enough! Then it'll be awesome! No house problems."

"I don't know… I like it broken too!" Mariku protested, he liked it when Ryou was moody with him it was a surprisingly cute on him.

"What?" Malik was clueless. "Wait, I thought it was silly?"

"It is! I don't get it! I want it broken! But broken is obviously broken and I want to fix it!"

"Is that what's wrong, you want to fix it?" Malik raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be the only one to fix it but I don't know how it broke!" Mariku slammed his face onto the bench top moodily.

"You're not an electrician," Malik sighed still not getting the point of the conversation.

"But I should be able to fix it still," Mariku protested weakly.

"Look just either wait it out or let someone else fix it… or maybe look it up? Try a different method," Malik suggested he knew his brother could be stubborn so maybe suggesting to just try multiple things will convince him to stop stressing trying a few random things, maybe screw something up and then realise he needed help and call a professional. It use to work at school when he didn't understand a question he would try different things even though some were dumb like folding it into paper aeroplanes and throwing them until he normally ended up asking for help. He was just like that.

"Different methods?" Mariku mused the idea, it had positives and negatives.

"What do you want it to be? A problem or what?"

"I don't know," Mariku sighed, his brother was surprisingly good at giving advice on something he had no idea about. What did he want from Ryou, he was keeping him sure. But why. What was the point. "Thanks Marik, your a smart kid… like the cake?"

"Yeah! Its awesome!" Malik smirked happily. "Your smart too, just not as an electrician~"

"I suppose," Mariku smirked calming down. His brother always helped with that. He saw the rational side to things, "come on… we can eat on the couch."

"Really!" Isis never trusted him to eat on the couch, Mariku merely chuckled and started heading to the couch flopping down onto it lazily with his brother leaning onto him and eating the cake happily. He wished Ryou would do that. Did he have a couch down there? He wanted a couch down there. He would get one tomorrow. Maybe Ryou wanted a certain colour, he could ask maybe? Otherwise probably black. Or white? It might brighten up the downstairs area. Then again white was a bitch to clean, maybe purple. He liked purple. Did Ryou, he seemed more into blues. Maybe a darker blue with purple pillows? or white pillows it felt like all his stuff was a dark colour maybe he should get some lighter colours? Well Ryou was very light. White hair and all. His Hikari light… that kind of sounded weird. Well luckily it was just in his head. Anyway, he should get a couch down there. Wait… didn't Ryou want to watch a movie. What did the teen want to watch. He seemed to like scary shit. Actually that gave him an idea.

He smirked slinking from the lounge and over to his ok movie collection, he had to admit it was mostly disney because that was easiest to find and stuff. So yeah. That was definitely the reason he had so much of it. He quickly grabbed a bunch of films and took them back to his brother, "hey which of these look interesting?"

"Boring, girly, too jumpy, just dumb, cool, mostly just gunfights and explosions, freaky!"

"Awe~ Don't like that one?"

"You know I can't stand scary movies Mariku!"

"Hmmm, it's perfect then!" Mariku smirked grabbing the dvd off the ground that his brother had discarded, "I wanted to stay up watching scary movies tonight and I know you'll tell me whats scary and what's not."

"Your an ass," Malik sniggered jokily.

"King of asses thank you very much," Mariku corrected.

"Wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Good," Mariku tickled his brother slightly.

"M-Mariku! S-s-to-p i-t! I'm T-ick-lish!" Malik laughed violently at the childish behaviour.

— — — — —

"Creampuff child?" Mariku stared at the boy passed out on the bed, he was stretched out lazily with the sheets spread randomly over him, obviously he had gotten up while his brother had been over and of course fallen back asleep, he looked peaceful sleeping at least. Not grumpy like earlier. He smirked slightly running cautious hands over the side of the boy's face patting some hair behind his pale ear, he seemed so perfect. Maybe he shouldn't wake him just yet. Hm… he could come back. He crouched down in front of the bed staring at the boy. "How do you keep your hair so soft?" he laughed slightly to himself standing up to leave again for the boy to rest blinking as a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"It's a trade secret," the previously closed eyes were a wide milk chocolate brown and staring dead at him and a small smile was twined on his lips. Mariku couldn't find it in himself to be mad that the teen had probably been faking sleeping he was just so cute right now! "If I told you~ I would have to kill you."

"I'm shaking in my jeans," Mariku would of said boots but they were both still bear footed so it would of made little sense, "you still annoyed at me…?" he was curious he didn't seem annoyed now.

"Hmm, well to be honest no matter who you are I'm going to be slightly annoyed at everyone," Ryou shrugged sitting up and stretching slightly, "but we're cool for the moment. I'm not going to bother bitching, it's a waste of my breath. Did you bring a movie. Otherwise I'm still ignoring you."

"I did better," Mariku smirked pulling out the movie and showing it to Ryou, "and I got you… I mean they got you this!" he showed the other teen the chocolate cake, "a perfect kidnapping no?"

Ryou laughed slightly, "yeah. Ok your forgiven for now… But if you're an ass to me again I'm not going to be so easy to bribe."

"I still don't know what I did."

"And you never will," Ryou teased eyeing off the chocolate cake. He loved cake, but his brothers always said he shouldn't eat so much junk food but he had a slight obsession with tea and cake. He couldn't help it and plus he loved chocolate. And the best thing was staying in a dark room with a bunch of scary movies having cake, chocolate and a bunch of junk food. "But you're lucky I'm sweet obsessed. You look strong," Ryou glanced the other up and down. Ok he knew he was obviously strong from the video's earlier. But still. The other didn't seem to get it. "Drag the bed closer to the tv. We have nothing to sit on in front of it and the beds are kind of comfy."

"Sure… the single ones in a better spot to drag?"

"Yeah, well drag that one then," Ryou shrugged watching off his current bed or at least the bed he claimed as his currently. Plus the sheets were surprisingly soft so yeah. He liked it and he didn't have to bother making it like he did at home or have to yell at his brothers to make there's. The thing he missed was when Bakura snuck into his room at night and slept with him or the times he woke him up to just simply apologise for whatever stupid thing he did earlier when he was pissed. He kind of wished he hadn't been kidnapped during a fight. He wanted to make up with his brother. Yeah he had only been here like three or so days, but he was homesick…it was fine here. But still he was kidnapped and obviously that was a bad thing. So yeah. He wouldn't obviously couldn't be one hundred percent happy trapped here and his asthma was keeping him from walking plus he didn't want to get lost.

"Um…" Mariku swallowed slightly to get the other boys attention he had begun staring off into space, he smirked slightly as Ryou blinked at him, "come on Creampuff. Beds ready and stuff. I think there's a cake knife down here and spoons and forks? So just wait on the bed. I'll grab all that stuff we can just eat on the bed." He shrugged going towards the makeshift kitchen originally the basement was meant to be like a little place he could rent out so it had the kitchen and stuff but soon after moving he had found that he quiet liked it down there and gotten a bunch of random things and then when the opportunity to get Ryou came it just seemed to perfect to miss, so yeah he moved Ryou in here and went out and bought clothes that the other could wear. It worked well. He watched the teen cautiously move from one bed to the other and flop down on the purple sheets. It was super cute! He forced his lilac eyes away to make himself get what he told the other he would get. He quiet easily found where he had shoved the items and also thought to grab two plates.

"I don't know how to work this tv. It's so old," Ryou pouted holding out the disc case he had started to read out of boredom.

"Whatever," Mariku shrugged lazily setting up the movie and flopping back onto the bed. They didn't talk as the movie started up Ryou watching intently as Mariku was slightly more interested in the pale boy then the film he had probably stolen knowing him. He really couldn't remember his movies were a mix between stolen, from his older siblings or actually bothered to buy. He passed Ryou the cake cutter noticing his eyes shift towards the cake, Ryou looked at him lazily sitting up slightly and reaching over. Mariku blinked in confusion as the teen ran pale fingers through his hair. But he liked it anyway. Blinking slightly as he pulled out a silver knife, "Wait… what?"

"You hide a few in your hair and no offence that cake cutter is blunt," Ryou shrugged, advantages to combing through the others hair. Mariku huffed slightly at this looking back at the screen as Ryou cut himself a piece of cake. He shrugged deciding to copy, he wasn't overly hungry but still. He eat watching between the film and Ryou laughing slightly to himself as Ryou would giggle at the most random things in the film or make comments of how unoriginal it was or fake. And how he kept taking small pieces of cake yet by the end of the film he had eaten almost half of it to himself. And fallen asleep. He looked too cute to move. Mariku huffed slightly at the peaceful looking teen turning off the screen and closing his eyes somehow Ryou had managed to worm his way onto him and since he didn't want to wake the teen he would sleep here for the night.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

By the way Mariku and Malik are close~ So yeah~

And he will never know what he did wrong~ Hehe~

Word count~ 6,010

Next Chapter~

"Why don't you move over one? I can't see."

"I can't. Thats not my seat."


	5. Hidden Secrets

I'm Back! And so is Bakura!

Yu-gi-oh-IS NOT MINE (STILL) :)

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Five~ Hidden Secrets

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The puff of white was back. Malik smirked to himself, happy slightly that he seemed to ok. Grumpy maybe. But still. Wait. Since when did he seriously care about this other male. He rolled his eyes slightly leaning forward and tapping the others shoulder, the teacher hadn't shown up yet and to be honest he wasn't dumb enough to start another fight. Neither did he really want one. Isis would kill him, first day back from suspension and he's started another fight. Yeah that wouldn't sit well. Hopefully the other thought the same, two Mahogany eyes looked him up and down lazily as the teen made a little grunt. "Hey fuzz ball," Malik said in a jokey tone, "you known three days off school didn't make your hair any more see through?"

"Haha," Bakura said lazily flopping down onto his desk kind of expecting the other to just drop it. Normally no one bothered to speak to him again after he beat the shit out of them and he excepted no different from the small Egyptian. Well they were the same height but still his hair was taller and thus he was going to demote the other to being small.

"Hey! Don't ignore me," Malik poked the other shoulder again successfully getting him back off the table and staring. Ok more like glaring at the small Egyptian male, "why don't you move over one? I can't see."

"I can't. That's not my seat."

"There is no seating chart," Malik frowned slightly, at least the other just seemed to lazy to fight.

"I know. But that's Ryou seat," Bakura said simply, "I can't sit there."

"Oh," Malik sighed he was still waiting for him brother to return. "I have a spare seat. Did you want to sit next to me for now. Just until Ryou gets back."

"But someone might sit in his seat."

"And they won't now?"

"No one wants to sit next to me if it can be avoided," Bakura rolled his eyes as if the girly male should've known already. "So as long as I'm here no one will take Ryou's seat."

"I would," Malik smirked slightly, "I want to sit next to you kitty~"

"Don't call me Kitty," Bakura growled but it had a jokey tone to it and Malik smirked wider hearing it.

"Awe but I always wanted a cat~" he laughed slightly.

"I'll take you to the pet shop," Bakura huffed but couldn't help but smirk as the other found himself to be so amusing.

"They're boring," Malik sniggered slightly patting a hand onto Bakura's head testing his boundary slightly.

"Stop patting me," Bakura purred slightly.

"Holy crap!" Malik ignored the request and Bakura raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion and a few kids had glanced up at the all but quiet statement.

"I said stop patting me," Bakura growled slightly, blinking as the other teen did as he was told and his hand dropped from the white hair instead hugging around the others neck and pulling him closer as he leant over the desk snuggling into the white mass. "Stop that!" Bakura hated how he felt his cheeks heat up at the pretty boy snuggling into his hair.

"Fucking hell 'Kura! I thought it would be spiky," Malik ignored the requests to stop still, he had a slight obsession with soft things and boy was this kid's hair soft, "your hair is so soft and fluffy!"

"Malik!" Bakura grounded out in a bark using a strong British accent which caught the other's attention.

"Hm," he blinked still holding his face to the others puff of white hair.

"Let. Go."

"Oh! Um… right!" Malik quickly pushed away from the other teen blushing in embarrassment. "But seriously fluffy! You hair is so soft," Malik smirked lazily.

"Stop calling me that."

"Awe~ Come on you secretly love it," Malik sniggered.

"If I sit next to you will you stop annoying me?"

"Hmmm, I think we have a deal!" Malik nodded.

"Are you hitting on me pretty boy," Bakura teased moving to the seat beside the other teen, "the rest of you! If you even think about taking my normal seat you're dead!" He smirked as everyone sat down avoiding his and Ryou's seats.

"I'm not gay," Malik huffed.

"Could've fooled me," Bakura shrugged slouching onto the desk. "Wait. Are you actually a girl then," he smirked glancing up at the other teen.

"N-no!" Malik spluttered flushing deeply.

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes! But I'm not going to!" Malik huffed.

"What do you have first?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Bakura growled, "I'm sleeping. Wake me when the bell rings." He had been having crappy sleeps worrying about his brother so might as well sleep now. He felt calmer at the moment, Malik seemed to have that effect. So yeah, he would get some sleep. Maybe he'll find his brother easier then. He zoned out lazily not even bothering to get up when the teacher called his name and instead letting Malik point out he was here. This class was only to ensure everyone was here anyway and to be honest the teacher had been stuck with Bakura before so him sleeping during class didn't faze the man in the slightest. But when the bell finally did ring Marik had the task of waking up the other male, he huffed poking at the boys shoulder. "Fluffy wake up… you need to move classes." The other moaned but didn't do anything else, "Fluffy! Get up!" Malik shoved the other teen and he blinked lazily at the Egyptian, "time for class." Malik huffed and simply received an eye roll from the albino.

"Fine…" Bakura stretched getting up lazily and started to walk towards the door of the classroom. With the Egyptian close behind walking out into the hallway finding that the teen seemed to be going the same direction and trying to get beside him, he huffed letting the teen walk beside him. Malik smiled slightly reaching out to grab Bakura's hand much like he would with his brothers. "What are you doing?" Bakura raised an eyebrow confused, was he seriously trying to hold his hand?

"Oh," Malik flushed hugging his arms around his waist, "sorry… I'm just use to holding my brothers hand. He graduated last year."

"Oh that guy who picked you up," Bakura rolled his eyes not quite sure why he was doing this but still, he reached up and snatched the others hand, "if you make it look girly or stupid I'm pushing you." Malik simply smiled at the other boy holding his hand, it always made him feel safer, "do you have gym now…"

"Um… yeah!" Malik nodded.

"Great! We can go together," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Are you sure its ok to hold your hand the whole way though?"

"It's fine," Bakura grumbled, "I've been in a shitty mood without Ryou anyway… so might as well."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Five days or so," Bakura shrugged awkwardly, "it was like two days when I got suspended and then yeah obviously I'm back to school now and he isn't."

"Oh," Malik nodded feeling the other tighten his grip on his hand, "he'll be back. So being suspended wasn't too bad right?"

"I just sat at home," Bakura huffed, "it was boring as shit. Yami called me though to apologise for Yuugi's random crying behaviour when he sees me currently."

"Yami?"

"He's Yuugi's I don't know… I think they found him," Bakura shrugged, "they look like twins but surprisingly they aren't. Just brothers. I guess," he really didn't know they referred to each other as brothers but he had known Yuugi since primary school and one day Yami just showed up. They were the same age and looked so similar so he just became Yuugi's older brother. He didn't remember much so he just fit into the role perfectly and when they hit high school no one questioned. "I think he's adopted?"

"My older brother was adopted," Malik smiled, "not the one you met though. He's just a weirdo."

"Must run in the family," Bakura huffed rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey! I'm not weird."

"From what I saw you both wear make-up and all that silly jewellery."

"It's not silly. It was the only thing our mother left us," Malik said quietly.

"Oh you have a dead mum," Bakura rolled his eyes, "maybe we do have something in common."

"Wait, where are your parents?" Malik blinked.

"Mother dead," Bakura said simply not really fazed like his brother would be, "Father unknown."

"Unknown? Is he missing?"

"We kicked him out," Bakura smirked slightly, he had always hated the guy anyway. He never saw what Ryou saw in him, even when their mother was alive he had never liked their dad. He was an ass from day one. Plus be had heard him make his mother cry and he loved her. No one made her cry. She had always been sweet and kind as far as he could remember.

"You kicked out your own dad!" Malik jumped slightly.

"He was a lazy ass who took advantage of Ryou's kindness," Bakura shrugged, Ryou would of done anything for the old man. It was sickening. "Where's your dad."

"Um, he's dead," Malik said quietly.

"Well at least you don't have bitching parents now," Bakura shrugged walking into the gym, "did you bring your prac?"

"Um, yeah," Malik nodded, "but do I need to get changed while everyone's here?"

"We'll in the change rooms would be the place to do it."

"Um, are there stalls?"

"Showers count?"

"Perfect!" Malik quickly ducked into the change rooms and shower stalls.

He never took the other teen to be self conscious. Go figures. He huffed slightly going in to get changed fiddling with the lock on his locker, everyone had a locker and they had little name tags it seemed like Malik was next to his, but right now. What was his code again. Ryou normally remembered if he forgot. He was pretty sure it was some stupid date. Wait! No… Hmm, oh! He knew it, he smirked entering the date. 0503. Their mothers birthday. Well then that wasn't a stupid date like most of the codes his brother used. His code on his phone was the date his favourite horror film was released. He had to either ask or look it up whenever he wanted to unlock Ryou's phone or he hacked it on his laptop. He huffed grabbing his bag and quickly changing his pants over to the random short blue ones and trying to find where ever his shirt was. He threw off his buttoned one anyway as he searched his locker lazily. He glanced back as an awkward voice broke his search.

"B-Bakura?" he turned to stare at the other male, he smirked to himself realising the fact the boy was suddenly quiet was because of his choice to take off his shirt, he smirked grabbing onto the others chin and tilting it up.

"Yes Malik dear~" he purred in a deep British accent. "Do you have a problem dear~"

"Um… where should I put my stuff?" Malik flushed even deeper.

"Your lockers next to mine," Bakura smirked slightly as Malik quickly pulled away and shoved his stuff in the locker before walking off. He rolled his eyes slightly turning around and smirking as he finally saw his shirt and slipped it on quickly pulling on joggers and going to the Egyptian to wait for all the other kids to stop gossiping and actually get changed.

"Hey Kura?" Malik rocked back and forward slightly and Bakura glanced at him lazily giving him permission to continue, "Miss Valentine called your brother Mr Bakura the other day?"

"So."

"Isn't that your name…"

"It's my last name."

"So your Bakura Bakura?" Malik frowned.

"No, I just don't like my name," Bakura huffed.

"Oh! What is it!"

"Not telling."

"Is it Flow?"

"No that's just a dumb nickname asses gave me who aren't afraid of me beating them up."

"Awe~ Does that mean I can call you it~"

"No."

"Whatever I like fluffy better."

"Don't call me that either blondey."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Blondey, blondey, blondey," Bakura huffed childishly.

"Fluffy!" Malik fought back.

"Get a room you two," a girl with short brown hair came out.

"Anzu," Bakura growled, "nice to see you are talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I."

"Yuugi seems less then likely to speak to me since I found you all sitting at his house."

"We don't know where Ryou is so leave us alone Kura," Anzu huffed.

"It's ok Bakura-kun!" another more bouncy girl came over, "Ryou-san will be back soon!"

"Whatever," Bakura growled latching onto Malik's wrist and dragging him off he wasn't in the mood for fangirls. "You're my partner since Ryou obviously isn't here still."

"Oh," Malik supposed he really didn't know anyone else so it couldn't hurt. "Sure fluffy."

"Your cute, not that cute," Bakura huffed, "don't push your luck."

"I'm not cute!" Malik protested a little too loudly gaining some confused stares from other students.

"Bakura, Malik! Please pay attention!" and apparently the teacher noticed them too. Asshole.

"Yes sir," Bakura sneered grumpily. Normally the older class was having Gym now too and they seemed to be but most of the guys were all just chatting confused. It seemed like Ushio was out today, he hadn't missed Gym before. Whimp.

— — — — —

Ryou sighed walking back up the stairs to the movie room, Mariku had gone out early today and he was sort of bored. He slowly pushed open the door to the monitor room, it seemed like the teen had been making a list of things to add to the basement. Go figures. His camera was missing, did that mean he was out beating someone up? Ryou shuddered slightly at the thought he had seen through the video's what the teen was capable of when he wanted to be. Maybe he should get to know more about the teen sometime. He sighed slightly forcing himself out of the room and instead going in the room beside it. It seemed like a bedroom, it had timber floors like most of the house and a double bed in the left corner and a desk, the walls were a deep purple and his heavy black curtains were closed. The room just seemed dark. He had some pictures on his wall he had obviously taken during the last five days one of which where he was actually sleeping. Creep. Even though he did have a nice looking bookshelf filled with different sized books. Ryou huffed slightly opening one of the draws and looking down as it seemed to be empty except for some pictures the one on top caught his attention though. It was a picture of four teens. None over the age of twenty for sure. Mariku was in his smirking but his face was shaded over and his arms were hugging his waist. The kid beside him was slightly shorter and his hair had the same golden shine Mariku's did but it was combed down. Mariku had mentioned his younger brothers name being Malik so he would assume for now that was this boy. He looked terrified and empty. The only girl had long raven black hair, she looked like she was forcing a smile for the camera, they all had tanned skin and the final male was obviously the oldest. His black hair was tied back in a pigtail or at least he assumed that was his hair he seemed bald otherwise. Half of his face was scarred. Practically burnt or maybe tattooed with weird looking symbols and what not. He looked kind of sad, or worried staring down at his younger brothers. Mariku looked like he might of been twelve or maybe thirteen when this picture was taken. They were all in Egyptian clothing so they must of just moved here. Mariku had a jumper on though… wait a minute. That wasn't a jumper, firstly it was too long at the back. That was his bloody cape thing he wore! Shit he obviously had it a long time.

Ryou jumped slightly as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Shit! Mariku was back, he couldn't sneak back down yet! He quickly jumped under the raised bed peeking out nervously as a tanned teen entered.

"Bloody idiot," Mariku growled entering his room, Ryou watched him carefully. Ok, yeah he was bloody as. He obviously had been out fighting, "well that was amusing slightly. He wasn't really worth it. Bloody ass weakling." The teen kicked off his shoes, "at least he can't bother creampuff now. Well as long as Creampuff is here he wouldn't be able to either. But still," Mariku sighed closing his door lazily and flopping onto his desk chair flicking his laptop open to look through his newest video. "Now let's see, I need to burn this to a disc… Hm…" he huffed, "I wonder if Ryou's still sleeping. Probably. Well he'd probably get suspicious if I went down bloody. I can't be fucked to shower yet," he moaned to himself, "then again I could be bloodier if I actually fucking slit his bloody throat! Like what the fuck… I observed him for three fucking days! He beat kids every chance he got! And I couldn't do it still…" he pushed off the table angrily as the footage from his camera transferred to his laptop. He made a loud crash sound as his chair fell backwards and he was more or less laying now, "ouch," he sighed slightly staring at his ceiling. Glancing at the ground slightly next to him, "hmm… don't remember leaving this out?" he grabbed a photo.

Shit! He must of dropped it, Ryou thought panicked but the teen was staring at the photo sadly.

"That was a shitty day. But I loved it…" he stared at the photo almost sadly. "That rush, it was awesome. But still Malik had been upset…" he growled slightly pushing himself off the ground, "screw them!" he picked up the chair throwing it at his bed angrily. Ryou had to stop himself from making a sound. "They would of done it too! Someone had too, but just because I did it suddenly! Stupid," Mariku huffed running tanned fingers through his sandy hair. "It's hot," he sighed trying to calm down, "and the blood is soaking through this silly shirt. Maybe I'll wear a jumper next time." Ryou blushed slightly as the other took his black singlet. He defiantly had a six pack. That crossed off one of his random questions he had about the other teen. The other teen went and crouched in front of the computer screen again, "cool my video almost uploaded!" his voice drained out of Ryou's head as he blinked blankly at the others back.

Rubbing his eyes slightly to make sure it was actually there, the other teens entire back was scarred burnt ripped open. Obviously it had the scars first and someone burnt some of them. It looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics? And some pictures… with wings up the top. It looked interesting. But still it was not normal. Not normal in the slightest. He watched curiously as the other teen seemed to be writing on a disc and leaving the room. Finally. He sighed pulling himself from under the bed and walking towards the door but his curiosity got the better of him and he went over to check if he knew who Mariku had beaten. He read the disc curious. 'Eyebrow freak-Ushio' Ushio? Oh… well, yeah he knew him. Ryou quickly left the room after reading this, sounded like the teen had decided to shower after all. Mariku did it for him though? He said he did it for Creampuff, Mariku nicknamed everyone different things. He had seen 'America-Bandit Keith', 'Yin and Yang- Lumis and Umbra', 'Mime dude-Strings' and obviously the clown freak guy or he seemed more into magic to be honest. But still. Stupid magic. But Magic. He by far had the nicest nickname. Which was nice.

He shrugged slightly quickly locking himself back downstairs and going back to bed to wait until Mariku was ready to visit him again. He wanted to talk. He sighed flopping back onto the bed, maybe he should convince Mariku to get him a radio, the tv only worked with tapes and dvd. But music would be nice until he could trick Mariku to take him home. He closed his eyes slightly zoning out. He would rest for now. He had woken early when Mariku left obviously pissed off about something. So he had been awake since like five and it was like eight now and he hadn't gotten to sleep until like midnight. So yeah, five hours sleep. He was pretty sure the other got less than that but besides the point.

He moaned waking up again like half an hour later to a tanned finger poking his cheek, he blinked slightly staring at two innocent looking lilac eyes. "Creampuff… wake up, I made lunch."

"It's eight thirty?" Ryou stared blankly at the other teen.

"Yeah, I know," Mariku shrugged, "but I feel like lunch now. We can have cake and sweets when it's actually lunch ok?"

"Ok," Ryou smiled slightly sitting up. "What's for lunch anyway."

"I have a tofu scramble and you have some chicken nuggets and chips."

"Why do we have different things?"

"I don't eat meat," Mariku shrugged standing up, "you're welcome to tofu scramble as well. But I've feed you meat already so I'm assuming you eat it."

"I do," Ryou agreed, so that was three new facts he knew about the other teen. He totally had a six pack, he had a giant mess of scars and burns on his back and he was a vegetarian. Or vegan? "Are you vegan or just vegetarian?"

"Vegetarian," Mariku shrugged, "I like cake too much. And the best ones need eggs. I don't eat eggs unless they're in something though they taste gross." He poked out is tongue slightly going to get the food he made for Ryou and him self to eat on the bed, beating the shit out of someone really made you hungry. Plus he had had a shitty sleep despite it only being like one hour or two. He couldn't sleep so he had decided now was just as good as any other to beat up that Ushio kid. He was dumb. But he had forced the teen to promise never to lay a finger on Ryou again. He had chosen to wear a mask this time though, Yuugi was a liability at the moment and he didn't want any more. "You like that right? the nuggets and stuff. We have sauce."

"We," Ryou smiled cheekily, "what? it's our stuff now~ awe sweetheart!" he laughed slightly at the way Mariku's cheeks heated up a light pink colour, "love ya~ Have any plans today with," Ryou held his thumb up to finish his sentence without words.

"Oh. No, is there something you wanted to do?"

"Except go home," Ryou rolled his eyes, "music would be nice. But actually I wanted to ask something Keky~"

"Oh, well sure. Why not."

"Tell me more about you. Your family."

Mariku paused looking the other teen up and down, "well… I have three siblings. My mother died when I was like two, my brother blamed himself because it happened during his birth. But it wasn't his fault. I know that." Mariku glanced away slightly, "I love my little bro Malik. He's had a rough life, I would do anything to see him smile and happy. I mean my childhood was pretty shitty too, but still. Otherwise my sister and brother Rishid and Isis kind of played as my parents. Isis was like a splitting image of our mother so it was easy for her to fill the role. She works at the Museum. She runs the Egyptian section. My brother Rishid is really cool too, we found him! But he's my brother I don't care what anyone says. He's smart. He works down at the police station actually… he's really good at giving advice."

"Hm, you didn't mention," Ryou blinked as a tanned hand was placed over his mouth.

"I will be pissed off if you say it," Mariku said coldly, "it will hurt." Ryou whimpered slightly at the tanned hand gripping painfully over his mouth, "oh… sorry." Mariku looked away awkwardly dropping his hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Mariku looked at his own hand sadly, reaching out softly and cautiously running a finger along the others pale cheek.

"It's fine," Ryou said quietly. "I won't mention it again."

"What about your family then. You said something about brothers and dead mothers?"

"Um yeah," Ryou laughed slightly trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Well I had a mother and sister who passed away when I was like nine? It was a horrible time, I was really depressed for a while. But my brothers were there for me. I think my father took it badly, plus he left back on his job like less than a week later. We didn't see him for ages, he didn't call. He didn't even send a postcard or tell us he was leaving. He left a note on the counter for us to find. But then he came back! It was great! I was so happy, but he only stayed for a little while before he left again. That's ok. After a while though he came back, I was happy. But my brothers kicked him out one night and I haven't seen him since they got rid of all his stuff and turned his room into a study. But otherwise my brothers are cool Kura and Akefia. Akefia's your age, he works a bunch and goes to uni. But he plays as dad practically and him and Bakura fight a bunch. But that's ok. Its sibling rivalry even if Akefia wins almost always. I only wish it wouldn't result in physical violence." Ryou laughed awkwardly, "they would never hit me though they love to tie me up instead because they don't want to hit me. Actually I was tied up the top of a tree before going to Yuugi's! Bakura was annoyed about something and yeah I went to Yuugi's to hang out to give him time to cool off and now I'm here!"

"Hmm," Mariku nodded, Ryou's father sounded dumb. Was that seriously the best thing he could come up with to call the others father? Actually, didn't the teacher call Akefia Mr Bakura. Was his brother seriously called Bakura Bakura. Weird. "Hey what's your last name."

"Tiffany," Ryou smiled sweetly.

"No seriously creampuff."

"How do you know that's not my last name," Ryou rolled his eyes, "and it's not like I know yours Keky~"

"Lucky guess," Mariku shrugged, "Ishtar…"

"What?"

"Ishtar, Mariku Ishtar," Mariku looked away slightly, "that's my full name."

"Oh," Ryou blinked, "well mine is Bakura."

"Ok," Mariku nodded, "so it's Bakeula Bakura, Bakura Bakura and Akefia Bakura. Is Akefia the only ones name that doesn't sound like your last name?"

"Well my sister's name was Amane," Ryou said quietly, "and my brothers name isn't actually Bakura. We just call him that, he doesn't like his name."

"So what is it?"

"He'd kill me if I told anyone," Ryou pouted.

"Killing people is hard," Mariku said seriously, "so I doubt he would. Plus it's not like I can make fun of him if he's not here."

"No, no, no," Ryou wiggled a finger in front of the others face, "so you don't like the thought of killing someone?"

"Um… it's fine," Mariku shrugged.

"You wouldn't kill someone though?"

"If necessary yes," Mariku said simply, "but that is as life goes."

"What does necessary mean?"

"When someone hurts you enough Creampuff," Mariku spoke softly, "you'll know. Well hopefully not but still. No one deserves that amount of pain. Lets watch a film." He stood up blankly.

"Mariku," Ryou didn't move off his bed as the other walked off, obviously the other teen was hurting. Didn't give him the right to kidnap him, but still it would explain his violence probably.

"Come on," Mariku glanced back slightly, "do not worry no one is hurting you as long as I'm here."

"But I do want to go home eventually," Ryou said quietly, "I love my brothers."

"I know. Nothing lasts forever," Mariku said simply, "we're watching a film now. No more talking ok."

"Ok," Ryou agreed sadly wishing to discuss more. But Mariku shut him out again. "I'm just going to read for a while, you can watch whatever."

"Sure," Mariku shrugged shoving a dvd in the player and sitting on the couch he had dragged down here and staring blankly at the screen. Ryou wanted to leave him.

"You know Mariku," Ryou spoke up again and he glanced back, "even if I do go home, doesn't mean you can't too."

"Whatever."

Ryou sighed flopping down on the bed and staring at the other teen sadly, the other seemed hurt when he said he wanted to go home. But what had the teen expected. He was trapped here of course he would want to leave. He had a family to take care off. But Mariku was like a broken child and he kind of knew what it felt like. The other teen seemed dead right now. He kind of felt bad, he sighed forcing himself off the bed and towards the small couch the other had dragged down here during the night like a day or two ago. It was a purple thing with white fluffy pillows. He had also been given a bunch of different random bouncy balls to play with that had appeared with the couch. The other teen glanced at him slightly as he sat on the couch and patted his lap slightly. Mariku looked him up and down suspiciously before leaning down and laying on the albino's lap curling up slightly on the lounge, why did it seem like the kidnapper was more upset than him. Ryou sighed running his fingers through the others hair. He could tell Mariku was more or less falling asleep but anyway the bigger teen could get some sleep he had heard him pacing last night. He was pretty sure he didn't get much sleep last night. So it would be good for him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Yes Mariku talks to himself! (for connivance sakes)

Word count~ 5,093

Next Chapter~

"I'm home sick more like it."


	6. HomeSick

Hey! Look how fast I'm updating! yay!

Aren't I good! yay!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh in case anyone was interested!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Six~ Homesick

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned slightly turning around in his bed, blinking awake as he figured out he couldn't. He yawned looking down at the arms around him. When did he get here. "Kek?" Ryou wiggled trying to get out of the others powerful grip or wake him at least. Mariku merely responded with a weird moan noise. "I'm awake." The teen made another noise to confirm he heard, "which means gets off me now." Ryou pouted as the teen hugged around him tighter whispering something in his ear that sounded like a tired 'my creampuff'. Well this was just great. A creepy Egyptian not letting him leave, "when did you get here anyway."

"Two…" Mariku snuggled into Ryou's hair more, he had been here about eleven days now. His brother wasn't taking it well. Well actually he just seemed weird. But Ryou seemed comfortable here. Which was nice. Malik was sadly getting close to his brother though which meant his brother was also worried about Ryou and he had seen Yuugi again and he'd run of screaming in tears. It was really awkward standing in the middle of Woolworths.

"Get off, its eight now."

"So. I'm sleeping…"

"You have a bed," Ryou huffed slightly, "I want to get up now."

"No."

"I'm not allowed to leave the basement. I'm not allowed to leave the bed," Ryou huffed moodily, "your just mean."

"I'm not keeping you here…"

Ryou rolled his eyes, he forgot sometimes that Mariku thought he was so smart that it wasn't him keeping him here. Go figures. "Currently you are," Ryou sighed, he kind of missed his brothers and friends and school. People are probably worried by now. "Hey Mariku. How long am I meant to stay here for?"

"What do ya mean," Mariku opened an eye curiously.

"I'm just curious when I'll be allowed home."

"Never," Mariku shrugged sitting up, "I don't know Creampuff. Eventually. Its not horrible here is it?"

"I can't even go outside stuck here," Ryou sat up, "and I want my brothers."

"It's ok," Mariku said simply, "you have me."

"You're not them."

"I don't know what to tell you," Mariku shrugged slightly. "Want breakfast," Mariku stood up lazily going to the small kitchen area.

"I'm fine," Ryou shrugged slightly, "you know. Normal kidnappings have more cake."

"You eat half a cake in each sitting."

"So, are you calling me fat?" Ryou pouted, "harsh. Fat shaming is a mean thing to do."

"No, no not at all," Mariku rolled his eyes, "we'll get more cake soon alright?"

"Okay-dokay!" Ryou glanced at his lap again, yeah. This was just great. He was still stuck and alone. His brother was probably pissed off to no end and this teen seemed to be too attached to him to let him go. This was not going how he planned. Well Mariku was nice, he would be lying if he said he never wanted to see the teen again. But still. It was boring alone here.

"I'm going out today. Ok."

"Sure," Ryou shrugged. It wasn't like he could go far. He was trapped in the house unless he wanted a really long shoeless walk. With a bunch of breaks. Not ideal. Not ideal in the slightest.

"Are you upset with me."

"No! Keky! I love being stuck down here!" Ryou said sarcastically.

"Really," Mariku frowned, "you sound annoyed."

"No! Not at all!" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Your pissed," Mariku said simply.

"I'm home sick more like it," Ryou huffed.

"Oh…" Mariku nodded smirking slightly it was a Monday so Malik would be at school perfect. "Ok… I'll keep that in mind Creampuff. But you should eat for now." He grabbed some grapes and walked towards the other teen popping one in his mouth, "do you like grapes."

"They're ok…" Ryou sighed blinking as the teen poked something at his mouth and he stupidly opened his mouth. "Grapes?"

"You should eat," Mariku shrugged, "you didn't have desert last night. You never miss desert. Open up again." Ryou sighed opening his mouth and allowing himself to be fed. At least Mariku cared about him and since Ushio he was pretty sure the other teen hadn't gone to beat up anyone else so that was good. But it wasn't his fault he liked sweets.

"Where are you going."

"Um… cleaning?"

"Whatever," Ryou sighed slightly. "Have fun…"

"Thanks," Mariku smirked rubbing Ryou's head lovingly. He was kind of surprised he still had the teen but he was all so very happy about it. Very very happy.

— — — — —

Malik sighed slightly as his phone buzzed during Japanese, Bakura wasn't in this class. He was pretty sure Bakura was in History or something. Wait were they in the same History class. Wait… he had no idea where the other teen was. Anyway his brother was texting, apparently he was saying he should go over a friends house as it would be 'healthy' for him to be socialise. Whatever. Though it might be nice to go over someone's house. He had hung out with Yuugi's gang or Ryou's friends a couple times but still he spent majority of his time with Flow. He was still trying to figure out the teens actual name. But still, would Bakura want him to come over. Probably not, the other teen didn't seem very social. Come to think of it the other teen hadn't been lying when he said no one sat on the tables he sat at. Every time he saw the teen sitting there he was alone. A couple times he had seen some girls flirting on him but he was pissed about Ryou at the moment and flipped them all off. He jumped as he bell shrilled. It was lunch so maybe he could ask what Bakura was doing later as he was his best friend. Wait… when had they become friend and defiantly when did the best get there? Hmm, well he could ponder that later. He did spend a lot of time with the teen so he supposed they could be counted as friends. It made sense, yes the other teen did tend to tease him but still it was friendly teasing and to be honest up until this year he had hung off Mariku. So he had no reasons to make friends up until now.

He huffed walking out of the classroom with semi-confidence. Bakura would probably shoot him down the second he asked but that was ok! He nodded firmly to him entering the lunch hall and glancing around for the white haired teen, well he seemed to sit up the back corner anyway away from most other kids so maybe he could wait there. Sounded like a plan! He quickly made his way over and sat down grabbing out his lunch. He mostly just brought fruit to school. And choc-chip cookies because they were filled with chocolate chunks. He glanced up from the table slightly as he heard someone else flop down.

"This is my table."

"Hm," Malik blinked at the pale teen laying on the table, "so."

"You are here because." He had really expected the boy to give up by now, not that he minded the others company it was just he was too stressed with his missing brother to worry about some Egyptian teen.

"We're friends aren't we?" Malik asked cautiously.

"Friends?" Bakura let off a deep chuckle glancing up at the boy, he seemed serious. Wait did this kid seriously think they were friends he just figured the teen was doing that shitty new kid thing trying to get on the good side of everyone and whatnot.

"Um… I'm assuming not?"

"No, we are whatever you want to call it," Bakura shrugged, he had never had a friend so why the hell not now.

"Really," Malik smiled sweetly, "I mean cool."

"You're sure you're not a girl though. I'm cool if you are and all but it would be nice to know," Bakura shrugged leaning on his elbows on the table. Yeah he liked having the other male around it kind of made him feel a tad more calm and normal and not stress that Ryou was abandoning him like their father. He didn't like his father but it still hurt when he left. But, he loved Ryou he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt if he left forever. "Hey!" Bakura started in an off overly cheery tone, "want to come back to my place or whatever blondey~"

"Wait… you went from calling me a chick, blanking out and obviously not hearing my protests against that remark to inviting me over?"

"What don't you want to come over. Harsh."

"No! um… I mean, I'm free if you want and stuff. Yeah. Cool~"

"Just stop trying."

"Shut up," Malik huffed. Ha! Master scheme worked out better than he could've imagined! He tricked the other teen to ask! and that means it was a success! wasn't it. Wait why was the teen inviting him over. "May I ask what made you ask?"

"Truth or lie?"

"I'm just interested what lie would be… but I also want truth?"

"Ok Malik!" Bakura put on a fake fan girly voice, "I think your a pretty little boy so I'm inviting you over for a good time~" he winked slightly.

"That was lie right?" Malik couldn't help but blush happy his skin tone was absorbing the colour.

"Whatever," Bakura shrugged, "I'm assuming you want the real reason?"

"Yes," Malik nodded firmly.

"I needed something to get my mind off Ryou and you do the trick," Bakura shrugged.

"I know anyone would be upset about something like this or whatever," Malik mused, "but is there anything else bugging you."

"I don't want him leaving me simple," Bakura growled, "he is mine."

"Ok," Malik shrugged slightly, "I'm here to talk whenever you want. I've been told I give good advice."

"I don't want him to leave me," Bakura muttered, "too many people leave and it hurts."

Malik blinked slightly Bakura was opening up to him. "Who else has left you."

"My mother and sister died and my father left," Bakura muttered again, "I didn't like my father but it still hurt. Ryou was annoyed at me and I don't blame him, I tied him up the top of a tree. But he normally went to Yuugi's or something and I would apologise whenever I felt like it and he'd love me again… but I went to Yuugi and they said he went on some trip."

"Hmmm," Malik mused on this for a moment, "I haven't actually met Ryou but I doubt he would of left Domino. From what I've heard, eavesdropped and been told. He sounds sweet and caring and not the type to run away," Malik tried to sound encouraging, "I know everyone else is saying he will be back soon but maybe he's just sitting around or got lost. What are you doing on the weekend?"

"Why?"

"If you're free I would be willing to explore the town with you. Maybe someone's seen him? If he has any favourite locations we could check those first and if all else fails my brother is a policeman! He would help!"

"You're willing to help me," Bakura blinked.

"Yeah," Malik smirked, "we're friends remember and obviously everyone else are fucking little liars because they all tell you he's coming back soon. Since it's been eleven days. Maybe we should look and I bet we'll find him in no time!"

"Thanks blondey."

"All good kitty~"

"My names Florence by the way…" Bakura said quietly barely audible. "Just in case you were curious, if you call me it or tell anyone you're dead."

Malik blinked smiling widely. "I get why they call you Flow now. But yeah secrets safe with me," Malik leant on the table slightly, "I like kitty better anyway."

"Whatever ass," Bakura huffed slightly.

— — — — —

"Hey Akefia," Bakura rolled his eyes practically throwing his bag on the ground Malik doing the same except in a calmer fashion.

"Hey Kura," Akefia said simply glancing at the Egyptian boy, "hey Malik."

"Hey Akefia," Malik hated how awkward his voice sounded but he hadn't seen the other teen since the suspension. And yeah he was sort of nervous around him. Plus this was his friends brother. Oddly tanned brother, but brother. Well normally friends didn't really try getting approval from brothers but still. Akefia huffed slightly hearing the tone the other was using.

"You know I was an asshole last time we talked," Akefia let the phone drop from his ear to stare lazily at Malik, "but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole twenty-four seven. I was pissed the other day, but were cool. You don't need to be nervous."

"I wasn't nervous," Malik protested weakly.

"Have it your way," Akefia rolled his eyes lazily dialling another number and waiting for it to ring, "why isn't he picking up!" he growled slightly.

"Who ya calling?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Atem."

"No wonder he's not picking up! It's you calling him after all," Bakura chuckled slightly.

"Shut up," Akefia growled.

"Why you calling the silly Moto's anyway."

"Well I wanted to ask Atem to study with me for our uni exam coming up and."

"Stop right there," Bakura cut in, "I don't think Atem's going to be gay so give up."

"He will be by the time I'm done with him," Akefia huffed, "and you cut me off before! I also wanted to talk to Yuugi. Plus he saw me at the supermarket carpark after running out screaming and crying and finally stopped to catch a breath at my car and he kind of saw me and ran off in tears again."

"Suck shit!" Bakura smirked so at least he wasn't the only Yuugi was running from in tears.

"Harsh."

"Wait! you told me to stop harassing Yuugi about Ryou!"

"Yeah," Akefia shrugged smirking slightly, "but you've been doing it a bunch I haven't have a chance to bitch and complain to him."

"Bitch," Bakura growled slightly, "Malik want to go to my room."

"Have fun," Akefia said simply, "did he block my fucking number or something!" he glanced at the other two before smirking slightly, "give me your phone Bakura."

"Why." Bakura paused leaving the room.

"I want to test something."

"Fine," Bakura growled impatiently giving his brother his phone and tapping his foot slightly as his brother dialled another number and listened to it ring.

"What the fuck! Did you block my bloody number Atem or something!" Akefia snapped at the other male finally picked up, "you can't miss ten calls! Yeah whatever," Akefia swatted his brother away indicating he wanted to have the phone to talk to the other tanned teen he hadn't left alone since they met in primary school he had kind of wanted to go to Domino high because he knew the other was going and he had been so pleased when he was allowed to be in most of the other teens classes. It was perfect.

"Just give it back later or I'm stealing yours," Bakura continued to drag Malik out of the room leaving Akefia to talk.

"Um… Bakura?" Malik knew this sounded stupid but it had spiked his curiosity. Bakura glanced at him giving him permission to continue. "Is your whole family gay?" Ok maybe a little too straightforward. He should of tried to inch into it, but Akefia seemed to be gay too from what he was hearing and Bakura had told him straight out so that left the missing Ryou. What was he? He knew it was a dumb question and the other obviously thought so too laughing at the question.

"Well I think you've figured out me and Akefia are gay so you're asking if Ryou is?" Bakura laughed darkly, "to be honest. He's never had a crush on anyone. Guys say he looks girly enough and girls say he's too cute. So he hasn't said either way."

"Oh, so you and Akefia have had crushes?"

"Hmm, well no. I just know what I like," Bakura shrugged, "girls are a bore to me. But you know Yuugi," Malik nodded slightly, "he has this older brother Akefia's age and he's kind of had a major crush on the ass since they met. But Atem isn't gay whenever he asks."

"Oh that must be annoying," Malik sighed, it would be annoying to love or have feelings towards someone and them reject you. It would stink. But yeah, it sounded like most the family were gay. Well it ran in the family then, Malik snigger to himself following the other blindly up a stair case. He was straight. He knew that. But then again what Bakura said was true. Girls are a bore. Well he was sure he'd know when he liked one but still. That or was he just going to be alone for his entire life, that was be a shitty life. He didn't want to be alone.

"Is anyone in your family gay?"

"What?"

"Just curious," Bakura huffed.

"Um…" Malik laughed slightly, "my older siblings are kind of traditional? and Mariku I have no clue… he's never had a crush and to be honest I've never seen my brother as someone to get close to anyone. He said he was once but I'm not sure if he was just saying it."

"Why would he just say it?"

"Um… he hated our father and he was completely against it," Malik shivered slightly his father had threatened to kill them if they were gay.

"Homophobe," Bakura huffed.

"Hmm," Malik shrugged, "so Bakura? this is a nice house. How long have you been living here!?"

"My whole life," Bakura rolled his eyes at the pointless chatter. "You?"

"Well I moved here at the beginning of the year! So yeah…"

"I meant Japan you idiot," Bakura growled.

"Oh… um since I was nine maybe?"

"Nine," Bakura stiffened slightly, "like anime?"

"What…"

"Anime you like it or not," Bakura huffed.

"Yeah its cool I guess," Malik shrugged awkwardly.

"Great! Lets watch it then!" Bakura finished dragging the other in his room. "Then we can work on that stupid project."

— — — — —

"Hey Creampuff… I got you something," Mariku smirked slightly walking towards the pale teen reading on the bed.

"Hm," Ryou rolled over slightly.

"Here," he held out a box.

"You got me a cardboard box," Ryou huffed, "I feel so honoured~"

"No it's inside silly," Mariku chuckled lightly.

"Of course," Ryou sat up opening the box curiously blinking at the random items. An old looking book with a cross stitched bookmark, a fluffy blue blanket, a small black radio and iPod and a blue 3ds with about two games. A deck of cards, a pencil case and a few note books and a plush cat that was secretly a backpack. He looked up at Mariku.

"Do you like it?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Um… they got it from your room," Mariku said quietly, "are you less homesick now."

"Hm," Ryou smiled slightly grabbing out the cat bag, it was an old off dark blue cat with a few patches and was a small backpack when he wanted it to be. But his mother had made it, Amane had designed it, "yes… thankyou Mariku!" Ryou jumped up and hugged the teen fondly. At least he finally had some of his own stuff, "except one funny thing."

"What?"

"This stuff was stolen from thieves~"

"What…" Mariku was still confused.

"My brothers are the thief kings~ and they were just robbed," Ryou giggled slightly, "ironic no?"

"I suppose it is. Anyway you can do whatever with that stuff I'll make dinner then bed."

"Ok," Ryou smiled hugging his cat bag lovingly.

"You really like that bag."

"Hm," Ryou smiled down at the scruffy blue cat, "it's my most valuable possession."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mariku mused slightly. "Hey. Do you hate me?"

"No why?" Well that was random and out of context?

"Just curious," Mariku shrugged walking towards his small kitchen area.

"What I said I had a boyfriend?"

"Should I care, what's his name," Mariku growled at the way the other smirked at his curiosity. He hadn't heard of any boyfriends trying to find him. But still he found himself heading back closer to Ryou.

"Well his name is Atem, Yuugi's older brother," Ryou giggled slightly, "he has tanned skin and purple eyes and crazy spiky hair. And he's nineteen."

"I'm going to bed you little dick," Mariku grumbled realising it had been a trap.

"What? Does he sound unappealing~" Ryou teased, "he sounds just about your style minus the jewellery. Well I mean he kind of likes it too to be honest and he wears make-up like you. Actually you two would probably get along."

"Sleeping!"

"Ok," Ryou shrugged, "thanks for my stuff. Also Atem's too much like a second brother for a boyfriend material. Plus my brothers had a crush on him since the two of them met."

"Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"Nope, I'm waiting until I graduate! Plus everyone at school are either bloody wankers, my friends, not gay or just plain stupid."

"Thats a way of looking at it I guess," Mariku shrugged glancing back at Ryou fiddling with his cat plushes ear.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Na," Mariku shrugged, "I'm not overly popular."

"Thats a shame! I thought girls would of been all over you because you're exotic and shit," Ryou shrugged, "girls like my accent."

"I bet they do," Mariku mused, "and since I'm not into girls it doesn't help and plus they were kind of scared of me. They like Malik better."

"I bet once they got to know you they would be your friend!"

"Whatever," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I'm not into the whole friend thing. You ok?" Mariku turned over to stare at the other teen curiously as he started to cough slightly.

"I-m f-ine!" Ryou grabbed his puffer. "And what do you have against friends?" Ryou finally spoke again when he stopped coughing.

"Hm, nothing," Mariku raised an eyebrow as Ryou hid his puffer into his bag, "just never saw the need to have them."

"But friends are fun! You can play games and stuff! and they can help when you're down or just you know?"

"I don't know," Mariku said simply, "friends sound fake. Tell me Ryou these friends that help you, do they hurt you too."

"Well. It's a two sided thing," Ryou smiled sadly, "yes I've had troubles with my friends for a while when we first met. But even though we use to fight we don't always have that much in common but we are still there when we need each other. Even if we're not talking or in the middle of a fight if we really need the other then we'll drop it and help instead."

"Well that makes you a fool," Mariku huffed, "everyone will hurt you eventually and sometimes you can't change it."

"Just because you're hurt, doesn't mean all those good times you had go away," Ryou protested. "I should know," he sighed lifting up his hand and staring at his sadly, the way his skin knotted together in the centre. "Yuugi's my friend now but when we first met… it was completely different, I hang out with his friends and stuff but mostly Yuugi."

"What happened to your hand," Mariku glanced up curiously, he had noticed the other teen staring at it and decided to look too. It had obviously been torn open and the skin was either left to just have a hole in the kids hand or just knot together like it was, he was sort of surprised he hadn't noticed.

"A mistake."

"No, what happened."

"Never mind," Ryou dropped his hand to his lap, "but my friends are always here for me."

"They're not here right now."

"But they're probably worried about me! No offence, they aren't detectives. So I don't expect them to be like, 'Omg! this feather means this and this hand print leads me to this conclusion which in turn means Creampuff should be here!'" Ryou giggled slightly, Mariku smirking slightly as well at the way Ryou referred to himself as 'Creampuff' , "and calling cops is normally dangerous? no~ They'll find me when they're ready that or my brothers will burn the town down. They aren't very patient normally. Well I mean unless they kill each other first. That is a possibility with those two," Ryou giggled flopping down to lay on his pillow.

"Your brothers aren't patient?"

"Nope, they get pissed off really easily," Ryou shrugged, "but they kind of know when and how to act responsible when they need to. Like Akefia's kind of stepped up to be our dad, he works and goes to uni to afford the house and stuff. He's pretty good at it though. He works as a tutor and graphic designer. Even though he hasn't finished his degree he's already got paying customers!"

"Oh, thats cool," Mariku agreed.

"It is," Ryou smiled sweetly, he was kind of bored anyway and he might as well share with the other teen.

"I didn't like my dad," Mariku said quietly, "I like of Rishid more as my dad. Though I wouldn't dare admit it to his face. He's cool, he always tried to get me when no one else really did."

"Oh, what else about him?" Ryou stared at Mariku curiously, he normally refused to share really anything.

"He's cool, my family are the only people that I really care what they think of me," he shrugged slightly, "plus I've disappointed them before and I don't want to again. Rishid's pretty awesome about it though, Isis worries to much for her own good and Malik I just try to protect at all costs. My families pretty cool, its been just the four of us since we moved from Egypt to here. I always sucked at school or just didn't really bother, though a couple times just to piss of the teachers and to get them to stop calling Isis or saying why can't you be more like your brother I would ace a couple test because to be honest I was just lazy. They were idiots and I wasn't going to let something I wrote on a silly paper determine how smart I was but it was fun rubbing it in there faces that I could easily do most of the tests correctly when ever I wanted. Rishid didn't mind he was just happy I was learning something even if I didn't apparently 'apply' myself."

"Is there anything you wanted to do or be?" Ryou rolled onto his stomach kicking his legs in the air much like girls would sharing things in a sleep over. Or at least that's what he had seen in movies. Actually what did girls do at sleepovers. In movies they watched movies and ate junk food that sounded fun, but they also talked about love and all that random stuff. He was pretty sure Anzu and Miho didn't do that on sleepovers, he had slept over with them before and they didn't maybe because he was a guy no matter how many people said he looked kind of girly occasionally. Most would consider it to be offensive when they call him it but he was use to it. So it didn't bug him in the slightest. But he was a guy still.

"No," Mariku shook his head trying to think, he had never really put thought into it. "Never thought about it I guess, what about you. Anything you want to do."

"I want to be a writer! I'll probably fail though," Ryou laughed lightly, "it's hard to get started off with. But otherwise maybe something to do with science."

"What do you like writing," Mariku watched Ryou open his cat plush and pull out a small notebook.

"Murder, mystery," Ryou waved his book slightly, "I write my ideas here and they I get separate books for each story. I always found it interesting getting into the mind of the murderer. Its funny sometimes I feel like they're more of the hero of the story, just misunderstood. You know what I mean?"

"I guess," Mariku shrugged, "what else about them?"

"I love how their minds work," Ryou shrugged, "so broken. But so perfect. They are able to see life in a way no one else can, I wish I could sometimes."

"I don't think it would be great," Mariku mumbled, "they are normally the villains of the book. Alone and broken."

"Well to be honest, I think everyone's kind of broken," Ryou shrugged, "life is pretty screwed up by itself and then people just somehow manage to screw it up even more."

"I'll agree to that," Mariku smirked slightly, "your kind of cute when you talk like that."

"Oh," Ryou adverted his eyes, "thanks…"

"It's a compliment," Mariku huffed. "You should become psychiatrist or something like that? You know if your writing thing doesn't work out."

"Yeah," Ryou smiled glancing back up at Mariku, "maybe I'll do that. Have to finish high school first though. Thanks Mariku."

"Hmmm," Mariku hummed slightly to himself, "they sound right up your alley."

"They are very serious though."

"Not all of them are," Mariku shrugged, "you could be the cool one everyone wants to go to."

"The ones I've met are very serious and quiet annoying but it does seem like an interesting job," Ryou pondered out loud, "I like it still. Much better than a scientist! Thanks!"

"When did you met some?" Mariku frowned, "family friends? or something?"

"I only know my brothers," Ryou said quietly, "I don't have any other family and they don't have any friends really. A couple people they are nice to from school. Well mostly Akefia, Bakura just likes to keep close to me."

"Oh, so was it at school or something?"

"No," Ryou shook his head slowly, "I'm not perfect. I was forced to see them when I was younger."

"Forced?"

"Well what nine year old really wants to go see a psychiatrist," Ryou said simply, "I didn't so in my mind it was forced."

"What happened to you," Mariku sat up more but Ryou was slowly shutting off from him.

"Nothing important," Ryou closed his eyes slowly, "I think I'm going to sleep now?"

"Creampuff," Mariku stood up and walked the short distance between the bed, "don't go to sleep upset. Nightmares are a horrible thing."

"I'm not upset," Ryou said simply sighing slightly as he felt the other teen crawl onto the bed slinking behind him and wrapping a tanned arm over his waist, "I thought I told you to stay off my bed?"

"So," Mariku smirked, "I'm good at breaking rules. I will keep you safe tonight."

"I would fight more," Ryou yawned, "but I'm actually tired, we'll continue this when I wake up alright."

"Sounds like a plan to me, night night Creampuff," Mariku snuggled into the other smaller males back, loving the other's body warmth. "I'll make us dinner then."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Word count~ 5,186

Next Chapter~

"I just need some sleep," Bakura moaned slightly.


	7. Sleep Issues

This chapters mostly just Bakura and Marik! Yay!?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (I'm pretty sure hopefully you know that? but just putting it in case ^-^)

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Seven~ Sleep Issues

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku moaned slightly blinking awake, how long had he been sleeping? Well he was pretty comfy and warm, why should he get up. He glanced around slightly, he was on Ryou's bed. Wait. This was technically his bed! He sighed, who really cared if the other teen wanted it for the time being let him keep it. Where was his pale friend anyway. Wait, why friend? well it didn't really matter, he probably only thought it because Ryou had been so on friends last night. Anyway, lets try again. Where was his Creampuff anyway. Much better, he smirked slightly glancing around. He didn't seem to be in the kitchen, so he wasn't making breakfast or anything. He glanced around it seemed like the teen was sitting against the wall, looking at something. And eating cake like usual. Go figures. He huffed pushing himself off the bed and stalking over to Ryou who seemed zoned out completely. "You're going to ruin your dinner," he huffed glancing down at the other teen, "and what are those?"

"Oh Kek," Ryou glanced up, "your awake."

"I am," Mariku agreed. "So. My questions?"

"Um," he shrugged slightly, "I was hungry and I saw cake in the fridge. And this is just something from my notebook."

"I see," Mariku nodded slightly, "what is it? Notes or something." He attempted to guess. Why not.

"No, just a photo," Ryou shrugged tucking the picture back into his notebook and looking up at Mariku, "so what for dinner honey~" he winked cheekily as the others cheeks heated slightly.

"Your an ass sometimes," Mariku grumbled, "and I'm not sure. Did you want some sort of meat? I think we have a few different ones."

"Do you have sausages? They can kind of be like a dinner and breakfast food!" Ryou suggested, "two meals at once, plus we are eating dinner at breakfast time."

"Well you feel asleep before eating dinner so why not catch up on it now," Mariku shrugged, "and yeah I think we've got some. I'll cook them alright you just stay put and be a good Creampuff child."

"Whatever," Ryou shrugged lazily not really bothered to cook anyway plus if he was stuck here at least he didn't have to cook. He always had to cook at home except on rare occasions and normally he was stuck helping anyway. Mariku seemed like he knew how to cook anyway, the guy did live alone so hopefully he hadn't planned on getting take out for the rest of his life or getting someone else to cook. Plus he had shown cooking skills over the past two weeks anyway. So you know, he could kind of cook even though it was very basic cooking. "Are you going out today?"

"What?"

"Like do they want you to do anything," Ryou glanced up lazily deciding to just play along with the others well he didn't know what to call it. Act? it was a pretty shitty act to be honest it just seemed like the other male just liked having someone to hang out with. Liar. He totally wanted friends then. That or he had something else in mind that he still couldn't see. But to be honest the teen didn't seem smart enough to do something like that so far from his observations it was either, jokey and stupid or just plain angry and destructive. He watched the teen bend a knife the other day, he was pretty sure he wouldn't do it again after he was told off and had to sit around to bandage cuts he received on his hand from the stupid action. Who tried bending a knife anyway! it just screamed stupid. But the other teen did it anyway. Luckily the knife had been blunt and didn't do anything serious just a few small cuts that needed a bandage. No stitches or anything like that. Other then that the other teen just seemed lost, like their conversation he obviously never shared anything about himself. But it was sort of cute.

"Oh," Mariku looked up, "it's a Saturday. So I don't think I'm meant to be doing anything, I'm yours?" he shrugged simply, he tried to spend most of his time at home with Ryou so he wouldn't get lonely in the basement. It made sense, he wanted his creampuff child to be a peace living here. And Ryou seemed happy most of the time he had caught the teen homesick a couple times but the last time he had seemed more serious about it so he had stolen his stuff from the others home to try lightening the mood. It kind of worked. Well the teen seemed back to normal now and that's all that mattered. Malik had fun at the others house so that worked. He was smart enough to know if he told his brother to go to someone's house it would be the kid his brother hadn't shut up about. Even if he was angry at the other it was still on the same guy. Bakura. So he figured if his brother went to anyone's house it would be Ryou's brothers and thus give him the location of where they lived and also a good reason to leave. It hadn't been hard to sneak in the back with ease and climbed the wall. He kind of guessed what was Ryou's room because the other two were a mess and it kind of just suited him. The walls had been light blue and he had timber floors with a white fluffy carpet and his bed had navy sheets on them and he had a bookshelf and his walls were covered with different horror posters. It was sort of creepy in its own way. But so appealing too. It was cute with Ryou. It suited him.

"Hey, do you know what I'm meant to be doing here?" Ryou decided to ask, he was kind of curious to see if the teen would tell him.

"No reason." Mariku shrugged.

"So I'm just here?"

"I guess," Mariku hummed, "it isn't that bad here is it?"

"Not really," Ryou shrugged, "just curious."

"Oh," Mariku glanced over at the pale teen, "you're cute? and stuff. Your pretty cool about getting kidnapped. So I guess that's why?"

"Whatever," Ryou shrugged, "why are you here then?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Not up yourself at all."

"Not when it's the truth."

"Keep thinking like that," Ryou rolled his eyes, "positive thinking is always good~"

"Shut up," Mariku moaned slightly.

"But you've been sleeping for like two hours. It's been boring," Ryou pouted, "and by the way it's great we've got board games and cards and stuff but it's not much use if no one plays with me."

"Oh," Mariku glanced back, "you want to play a game later?"

"Ok," Ryou smiled teasingly, "but I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that," Mariku chuckled lightly, "what games did you like at home?"

"Well my favourite is RGP's," Ryou smiled, "I made my own figures and everything! I could teach you if you had clay and a knife and I suppose paint. You could make simple ones with those. Otherwise I like card games like duel monsters! and practically video games or horror games. Practically anything, I love online games too! Plus then I don't have too see anyone face to face."

"How do I know you won't turn on me if you have a knife?"

"Well firstly we have knives in the kitchen and if I was desperate you hide them in your hair remember?"

"Firstly they're plastic and secondly good point."

"It was only a suggestion anyway."

"Whatever," Mariku shrugged, "what is RPG anyway…"

"Role playing games?" Ryou frowned jumping up and heading to the other teen, "haven't you heard of them before?"

"Not really," Mariku shrugged, "I don't play many games. A few video games, mostly just watch tv to be honest."

"OMG!" Ryou jumped up and down slightly, "if you come over sometime we have to play! Its really fun and you can play different settings and stories! Not many people like playing with me, but I could at least teach you!"

"Sometime," Mariku raised an eyebrow, "how are we meant to get there."

"I'll get to go home eventually," Ryou shrugged, "I can't stay here forever. I have school and stuff."

"Most kids would be happy to miss school."

"Do I seriously strike you as most kids?" Ryou sighed, "plus school is more important then anything and plus I need to get back to Bakura and Akefia. You know that sort of stuff, my friends probably miss me and stuff."

"I guess," Mariku sighed, "here. I think these are cooked," he passed Ryou a plate with what he had requested for his dinner breakfast. Brinner? Who knew breakfast and lunch together we're brunch but he wasn't sure what breakfast and dinner were together.

"Don't get me wrong Mariku," Ryou took the plate, "it's nice here and you're nice to hang out with. But just imagine how great it would be out of the basement!"

"Whatever, want any sauce or bread?"

"Yes please," Ryou sighed slightly. "Hey Keky," Ryou attempted to lighten the mood again, obviously the other teen wasn't really happy with the idea of letting him go yet. So he would drop it for now, "has anyone told you that you look like a porcupine?"

"No," Mariku smirked slightly glancing back at Ryou, he was cute. "Well you look like a rabbit."

"I don't mind," Ryou shrugged smiling slightly, "rabbits are cute and fluffy."

"Well your hair is pretty soft," Mariku pointed out quietly, "hey. Off topic, like normal. But you're not allergic to anything right?"

"Avocado's," Ryou answered simply, "I don't like them anyway. What about you."

"Na," Mariku shook his head making a mental note to not try feeding Ryou avocado.

— — — — —

The blonde teen swallowed nervously tapping his finger on the other boys shoulder. "Bakura?" The other teen had been glaring at a brick wall for almost ten minutes, then again now that he thought about it he had just been standing around watching the white head stare at said wall. Did that make him any better? Probably not, damn. Well that sucked. Getting off topic, why was the other teen glaring at the wall in the first place.

"What," Bakura growled not removing his glare from the wall.

"What did the wall do exactly?"

"Everything," Bakura grounded out smashing a fist at the wall angrily.

"That's a bit harsh," Malik shrugged, "ok! Stop smashing your fist on it!" he growled as the other continually smashed his fist against it.

"I don't want ta."

"Too bad," Malik huffed shoving the other teen forcefully to the ground.

"What was that for!" Bakura snapped his harsh mahogany eye now centred on Malik instead of his death match with the wall.

"Your stupid knuckles bleeding you frickin idiot!" Malik spat and the other just seemed to soften glancing at his hand.

"I suppose they are."

"Wait… you seriously didn't notice. Doesn't it hurt."

"Well it didn't, but since it's on my mind now. Yeah it kind of does, thanks a lot blondie."

"Stop calling me that." Malik pouted but he didn't really mind right now. "So now what did the wall actually do," he smiled softly, "try pick pocketing you."

"I just need some sleep," Bakura moaned slightly, "I didn't sleep last night and now I'm picking fights with walls. I thought I saw someone walk through it and was pissed because it wouldn't let me through too."

"Wow, you really should get some sleep," Malik blinked blankly as the other teen sent the wall one last glare. "What kept you up anyway?"

"Everything," Bakura shrugged lazily, "robbed the bottle O', smashed some plates outside, did research on a few things, did you know apparently you don't have a sense of smell when you're asleep. Weak. Also did you know it's against the law to mail a house, some guy tried it in the US in 1916. I played solitaire, finished one of my video games, screamed at my television screen that the game was too easy, restarted. Played online with some guys from overseas. Went on a walk. Got a guitar figured out I couldn't play it and smashed it from my roof, drew a stick figure drawing since I'm shitty at drawing. Turned the shitty drawing into a half finished figure for Ryou's RGP thing. Screamed at Akefia for a while because he wanted me to sleep. Then robbed a different bottle O' with him and then started the school book read five pages thought it was shitty and threw it out the window then went and picked it up because I still need something to pretend to read during class. Had a sword fight with Akefia with my metal Kirito swords. I won just and he played dead for a while then we watched a movie but we had no popcorn so we went to the store but it was closed obviously at like one am what wouldn't be? so we broke in and took some and watched our movie. Set up a full war scene in our living room with toy soldiers from our attic we hadn't bothered to get rid of since we were kids. Then we started a fire, got a speech from the fire guys because it set off our alarm, cursed at it for a while. Screamed at sesame street because it was the only thing on. He couldn't fucking find the triangle! It was right there! Seriously he was blind. No it isn't the stupid fucking square or circle! In what universe is a circle close to a triangle! and it was bloody cookie monster who stole the stupid cookie! Who else would! It's in his name! Coooooooookie! Cookie monster!"

"Yeah," Malik nodded slightly picking up the other teen still screaming out about sesame street. Walking him away from the wall. Sounded like the other teen had a busy night. He sighed walking awkwardly with the other teen, they were defiantly receiving odd looks as Bakura swore his head off about Elmo and other innocent sesame street characters and what parent let grover live in a trash can like his father was apparently shit but he would still tell him that living in a trash can was just dumb and dirty.

"Like hell! Who in their right mind would sing a song with that stupid red guy! and have you seen the dancing toy of it! Like fucking hell they are idiots! It's so annoying and they spent like ten minutes on how to go to the bloody potty! Who calls it potty and why would I want my stupid kids learning how to use the damned toilet from some red monster!" Bakura continued his ranting not really caring that Malik had dragged him into a house that he didn't recognise. And people were staring at him as Malik pulled him up the stairs, "they also had one on how to do teeth. I'm fucking seventeen! and they don't think I can do my stupid teeth! Like are they calling my stupid! and again! the Elmo doesn't fucking have teeth! What was he brushing! I'll tell you what. Nothing! He was brushing nothing because he doesn't fucking have teeth and by the way! Good way to crush kids dreams! Because guess what no matter how much you try your piano and furniture won't talk! I tried! They will not! And definitely not sing with you! Bloody idiots," he snarled being pushed down onto something soft, "and then big bird! Have you seen him! I'm not even sure he's a bird! What is he an emu cross chicken cross what! What the fuck is he! I would be worried letting my children see that! It's unnatural! Like seriously!"

"Lay down," Malik pointed down.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Bakura waved it off laying down, "and then he was singing too! Not every bloody person knows how to sing! Not all bloody kids will be able to sing! I can't sing! What if I had been watching as a small impressionable kid and then my brother would have to explain why I couldn't sing where the entire cast on stupid Sesame street could! and then I might be depressed because it might make me feel odd because they all could do something I couldn't! and wait a minute! actually back to the monster with cookie in his name that no one for some reason blames for stealing cookies is beyond me! but seriously that isn't teaching kids good lessons either all he eats is fucking cookies! You can't live off cookies! and he stands around eating everyone's bloody cookies all day it's like! Yay I got cookies and you look away for two seconds and he just eats it!"

"Close your eyes," Malik rolled his hand and the other teen did as he was told.

"But seriously do you want your kids to think it's ok to just eat cookies all day! Wait… what is that smell?" he frowned slightly before shaking it off, "no! I would not! and I should know! Ryou eats all the sweets he can get his hands on. Holy shit! Its fucking cookie monster's fault! If I ever adopt some asshole kid I'm never letting him or her near sesame street! Like hell it screws up kids lives! Who thought it was… a good… idea," Bakura yawned slightly, "to make it… were idiots… you know what I mean? No… ha. You probably fell for it too. Sucker…" his voice trailed off slightly. Until he was just lying on the lavender sheet off the single bed. Balling up slightly and hugging one of the random cushions Malik kept on his bed.

"Good night Kura," Malik shrugged lazily leaving the teen in his room, he hadn't actually brought anyone home before though he was pretty sure his siblings knew that Bakura had been the teen he fought with like two weeks ago but still. He obviously needed sleep and lavender always helped him when he couldn't sleep but his burners were in his room so obviously that's where he had to take the other teen. "Sorry about that Isis, Rishid," he sighed flopping onto the couch, "he didn't get any sleep last night."

"Was he talking about sesame street?" Isis asked carefully.

"Yeah, apparently he was watching it earlier or something," he ran golden fingers through his hair, "I didn't make it to the supermarket so we still need milk. Plus I found him half way there glaring at a wall then he started punching it. I hope you don't mind."

"Malik!" all three tanned teens glanced up as the other called out, "Ryou ate my ice-cream!"

"I think he's still asleep." Malik turned back to his siblings, "you don't mind if he sleeps here for a little while?"

"No Malik that's fine," Isis smiled sweetly, "are you two friends?"

"Yes! Bakura is a lot of fun," Malik smirked, "he's my friend."

"Well I'm pleased you're making friends then," Rishid smiled rubbing his little brother head softly.

— — — — —

Malik laughed lightly watching his pale visitor sleep, he had caught him multiple times laughing in his sleep, it was a creepy cute plus he could ask what was so funny and the teen would say he'd tell him later or he wouldn't get it. One time though he had screamed first before bursting out laughing and pointing in the air saying Elmo should've seen his own face. Ok, how much sesame street did the other watch? Then again the other had been quiet for quite some time now. He had been sleeping for about seven or so hours. So he missed lunch. He would probably be hungry when he woke up, he should go get something to give the other teen when he woke up. He shrugged turning to leave again. But off course the second he had his back turn and out the door the teen would crash something in his room, he huffed quickly racing back in just in time to catch the teen hanging half off his bed tangled in sheets with his head on the ground.

"Ouch," Bakura blinked lazily glancing around the room. He didn't recognise this room. It defiantly wasn't his. The walls were purple for one thing. "Waking up somewhere I don't recognise isn't a good sign," he had to admit the bed his legs were still on kind of felt soft. He liked it. He blinked blankly noticing two tanned feet then black jeans, a…wait was that a… yes! it was a fucking lavender midriff! shit! it looked good and all that normal random jewellery and two lilac eyes blinking down at him as the others platinum golden hair was flowing over his shoulders and he stared down at him. "Hey honey," Bakura smirked lazily, "nice midriff," he didn't know why he couldn't remove his eyes from the others midsection and didn't notice the way the other cheeks lit up. He hadn't actually seen Malik outside his school uniform. He looked fucking hot out of it.

"S-shut up!"

"It's a compliment pretty boy," Bakura shrugged slipping off the bed completely to sit cross legged on the ground, "why are you here anyway?"

"Well this is my room and all, but you know," Malik huffed slightly at the obviously confused albino.

"Oh. It suits you," Bakura glanced around lazily before his eyes landed back on Malik, "why am I here."

"I brought you here because you were swearing about," Malik was cut off suddenly.

"Sesame street correct?" Bakura huffed, "I knew Netflix was dumb. I always end up watching sesame street on it. It must think my house is filled with five year olds."

"Oh," Malik blinked, "did you want something to eat. It's like five," he suggested.

"Wait what time did I get here?"

"Like ten," Malik shrugged lazily, "you were pretty tired."

"Oh… Akefia's probably wondering what's taking me so long," he stretched out slightly, "how'd you get me to sleep anyway? Akefia normally punches me after a while or ties me to a tree outside. Well that's our normal solution to problems but that besides the point."

"Lavender burners," the Egyptian shrugged slightly, "always help when I can't sleep."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Bakura hummed lightly. "Come on. I'll take you out to lunch," he shrugged getting off the ground, "your families are those who don't eat meat and shit right?"

"Um yeah," Malik blinked, "wait you don't have to take me to lunch."

"Well it's closer to dinner," Bakura shrugged, "come on." He grabbed Malik's hand glancing away the other teen still liked to hold hand and to be honest he didn't really care. "Afternoon?" he shrugged walking past a tanned woman he hadn't bothered meeting before. He couldn't really be bothered to right now.

"I'll be home soon Isis!" Malik promised being dragged out by his pale friend. Plus he kind of knew Bakura wasn't always the politest guy so he figured he wasn't going to stop and introduce himself properly or tell her where they were going. Just that Bakura was holding his hand and dragging him out of the house for lunchy dinner. Linner? Drunch? What was it called…Hmmm and that he would be home soon. Great. His sister had a horrible imagination. He was bound to be asked about it later. Damn he really couldn't be bothered. Hm. Well he could worry about that later.

"She your sister?"

"Yeah," Malik agreed walking beside the other male a few people giving them weird looks for holding hands but he didn't really care. He really liked holding people's hands, it made him feel safe. "You only have brothers right?"

"I had a sister. She died," Bakura shrugged, "but yeah."

"Oh…" Malik went quiet slightly.

"It's ok she didn't like me very much," he rolled his eyes slightly, "it was more of a Ryou obsession which kind of left us in a bunch of little kids fights because we both wanted Ryou and he could never see the issue. That or she used me as an excuse to cheat in board games. She was very smart for a young age I'll admit. Ryou was pretty out of it for a while though. I can't remember a time I've seen him look so dead."

"I get along with most of my siblings," Malik shrugged, "Isis can be a bit over the top sometimes though with playing mother."

"I think… probably going to say Ryou plays mum?" Bakura shrugged, "but we don't really have a mother figure. Probably why were thieves. Well Ryou isn't not from a lack of teaching might I add he's just obsessed with the fact you shouldn't take something without paying. He's even gone to places we've robbed and paid them without reason. Plus he did tell them once and we got in trouble for breaking and entering." Malik laughed slightly, he could imagine something like that happening even though he hadn't met the teen he sounded like that would be something he would do. Bakura seemed to think highly of his twin. It was sweet.

"So are you good thieves then," Malik smirked glancing at Bakura cheekily nothing the way the other grinned widely at that.

"King of thieves," he replied smugly. "Best of the best."

"I'll remember to call you if I ever decide to rob something."

"You've never stolen anything?"

"Na," Malik shrugged lazily rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, "too much effort. Plus my brother's a cop so I would hate to disappoint him and stuff."

"Oh, I think I've seen him at the station once at the beginning of the year," Bakura shrugged, "plus he's probably better than the rest of those other asses. By the way I wasn't caught stealing," he huffed more as an afterthought, "I'm too good to be caught at that. But not street fighting. That's a different story."

"Of course my king," Malik did a mock bow laughing slightly.

"Much better, treat your king with respect!" he smirked proudly.

"My majesty," he put on a fakely royal voice.

"I order this town to be robbed of its greatest treasures!" Bakura put on what he assumed was a kingly tone.

"But your majesty you couldn't mean," Malik laughed slightly.

"Yes I do! We are going to steal the royal cookie supply!"

"Fainting noises," Malik sniggered slightly.

"Come! With my leadership we will succeed!"

"To victory then!" Malik looked across at Bakura well at least he seemed to be in a good mood currently. That was always good.

"Well this looks like a good place to stop and eat?" Bakura stopped suddenly in front of a cafe, "pretty sure one of Ryou's gang work here occasionally. It sell non-meaty stuff so should be alright."

"All righty then," Malik looked up at the cafe, 'Le Cafe'. Was it French? Or did they just think that was a good enough name and were to lazy to come up with anything else?

"It use to be 'the rose cottage cafe' but they like changing the sign every month to see if people notice or not. If you ask me it's a waste of money but they have contests occasionally where customers suggest names, it was 'thieves kingdom' for a while there about a year or so ago."

"Oh. That sounds like a lot of effort?"

"Yeah, but they enjoy it for some reason," Bakura shrugged lining up in front of the sign that read, 'line here for a table please!' They should of used capitals. Lazy. They bother to change the main sign so much and menu's but they couldn't be fucked to change the line up sign? Just one capital. Bleh he was overthinking it. "Oh! look I was correct."

"What about?" Malik blinked blankly, but soon his lilac eyes were directed towards a purple haired girl.

"Bakura-kun! Malik-san!" the girl bounded excitedly, "out for a meal!"

"Hey Miho, yeah have any tables," Bakura rolled his hand lazily.

"Hm! Are you on a date Bakura-kun?" the girl asked a tad jealously.

"I'm not gay," Malik flushed deeply but his eyes followed those of the girls and down to his hand in still firmly in Bakura's pale one, "I'm not!" he moaned as the girl giggled slightly and shrugged putting her jealously to the side for a moment.

"And I'm straight," Bakura chuckled, "come on sweetie~" he winked loving the others reactions they were actually quiet funny. So he obviously was going to do whatever to get them. It would be worth it.

"Your both mean! Didn't your… who ever brought you up teach you to be nice to the new kid!"

"Your not new any more," Bakura shrugged, "you've been here for a while now. Close enough."

"Meanie," Malik pouted slightly but followed the other two to a table, it could easily fit more people as it was more of a small booth with the window at the side but saying that the cafe was pretty empty left it open for the two teens to sit at. Bakura instantly sliding into the corner cramming himself between the window and the chair and table where Malik just sat down on the other side staring wide eyed at the childish behaviour as the other seemed to like the corner the best. Not weird at all. He huffed slightly as the girl walked off with a wink to them. He hadn't known her for overly long but one thing he knew was she was the matchmaker in school.

"So what did you want."

"Oh! Um…" Malik quickly fumbled with the menu being dragged out of his thoughts of the girl. "What are you having?"

"Steak."

"Um… ok?" Malik shrugged choosing to drop it, "I guess a vegetarian stir fry?" he was sort of surprised the place actually had specific meals for vegetarians. It had a small section on the menu for it. Then again most people these days thought getting super skinny involved eating no meat and shit. But that didn't help. His family had just never eaten it in the first place, occasionally his brother had tried it and just decided it tasted weird and never ate it again. Plus he had forgotten his lunch so in turn stole some kids ham and cheese sandwich and didn't like the ham and threw it away after a bite convinced he could steal a better lunch then that.

"Cool," Bakura smirked, "and do you mind me asking what you have against meat?"

"Nothing," Malik shrugged, "I was brought up without it and never bothered to try it. Simple. Mariku's tried ham in like year six and spat it out. So I never bothered."

"So you've never even tried meat?"

"Nope."

"You should eventually, it's really good," Bakura shrugged, "and tell your brother it depends on the type of ham you get. Some are really shitty. I mean just plain shit and then you can find really nice ones like christmas ones!"

"So you wait until Christmas for nice ham?"

"No, they sell it all year round. The idiots just named it that because that's when it becomes most popular I think."

"I see, weird." Bakura laughed at this, "hey! What's so funny asshole!"

"You call it weird and you're the one who's never had meat before."

"Shut up. It was more forced onto my childhood it's not like I decided what I was feed."

"Couldn't you steal some other kids lunch."

"Well I didn't actually start school until like year four."

"You were homeschooled!" Bakura hadn't meant to sound so surprised but he kind of was.

"Do you have a problem with that. Egypt schools aren't great anyway," not that he would know but still he wasn't going to tell the other that. "And if I recall you only live with your brothers… actually how long have you been living you know like alone?"

"Since I was like ten close to eleven I guess," Bakura shrugged lazily, it didn't really matter did it?

"Wait that would make your oldest brother twelve!"

"So?"

"A twelve and ten year old kicked their own father out! and how did you pay for a house!"

"It was under our dads name still and we are very resourceful, stealing, tricking, conning people for cash until Akefia was old enough for a proper job and stuff. Occasionally someone would come take care of us for a while but they thought our father was just on a work trip. Scam artist and we were the best," Bakura shrugged, "we did end up getting in shit because they wanted to speak with our father and once they found out he had actually been gone for like three years? but you know we ended up getting out scot free. One of Ryou's friends actually stepped up for us and said they were our legal guardians and then Akefia took over the second he turned eighteen."

"Ryou's friends are Yuugi's gang? Right," Malik was kind of curious, so they had scammed their life since he was ten. Wow.

"Yeah… that's them, they don't like me or Akefia overly much but Ryou's ok."

"They must be pretty good friends," Malik practically suggested.

"I guess. They actually couldn't look at each other for a while," Bakura said quietly, Ryou hadn't always been how he was currently. He went through a rough patch.

"Oh…sorry, did they have a fight?"

"Kind off," Bakura shrugged, "look you don't know my brother. But all you need to know is he's sweet." Malik would of asked more plus his curiosity always won. But Miho had decided to return then and Bakura had his lazy smirk back.

"Hello Bakura-kun! Malik-san! What can I get you!"

"Hmm, well my sweetie here wanted the vegetarian stir fry and I'll have steak per usual," Bakura said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Any drinks!"

"Beer?"

"You're not old enough silly!"

"Worth a try," Bakura laughed slightly, "ice tea please. What about you honey kins~"

Malik sent the albino a glare slightly, "could I have an short black."

"Right away," the girl did a mock salute, before spinning around and walking off.

"Anyway Malik," Bakura purred the name in a proud British accent, "what made you move to Japan anyway."

"Oh… yeah? I guess just wanted a fresh start and stuff," Malik laughed awkwardly, "have you done anything for our project by any chance?"

Bakura frowned at the very obvious very fast turn in topic but didn't complain, "nope. By the way~ If you don't want me poking into your past. Don't poke into mine ok~"

"Yeah," Malik nodded slightly, "sounds like a deal. But I've roughly done half already."

"It's not due for like two weeks?"

"So, if I get it done now. I get free time when its due," Malik shrugged, "plus I did the easy part."

"Bitch."

"Yeah yeah," he waved off the light insult, "hey can I ask something completely random." Bakura raised a fluffy white eyebrow, "how do you get your hair so fluffy! Like fuck it is literally the fluffiest thing kitty."

"Ha ha ha," Bakura rolled his eyes, "trade secret. Ryou'd tell you the same thing. By the way, your really not doing an overly good job at hiding your secret."

"What secret!" Malik jumped staring at the other boy.

"Your a girl."

"Am not!" Malik huffed moodily, but he was pretty relieved the other teen had just been joking around.

"Here you go!" Miho was back, wow she was fast!

"Thanks Miho," Malik said almost sheepishly, the other girl was staring at him as she placed down the plates. Worst part is he couldn't tell if it was negative or positive. The girl gave a small smile before walking off.

"You know she probably doesn't like you right now," Bakura said blandly.

"What! Why!? What did I do!"

"She's been hitting on me for years," he shrugged absentmindedly.

"But I'm not gay!" Malik flushed a deep red as he received a few odd stares from on hearers.

"So. She's the matchmaker," Bakura smirked slightly, "the second you started hanging around me we were a couple in her eyes. Everyone is with someone when she looks. She got confused once and thought someone was cheating when it was actually just a couple she had made up and one of them had gotten with someone else."

"Oh. I see," Malik nodded slightly. "Well I'm not into guys so she can…" for some reason he didn't really want to give his main friend to the girl but obversely the other was waiting for an answer. Shit. He wasn't gay, but he felt sick when he thought of his friend with the other human. "Stop worrying. Doesn't she know you're into guys anyway?"

"Yeah," Bakura smirked, "doesn't mean I can't flirt with both. May I ask my dearest~ What took you so long to answer?"

"Nothing!" Malik's cheeks flushed a deep red as the others harsh mahogany looked him up and down only making his blush deepen. Wait it wasn't a blush. It was not a blush! A red discolouration of his cheeks. Nothing more. Yep!

"Now you're blushing," Bakura teased, "if I didn't know better I'd… bleh!" Bakura spat out some random vegetable Malik shoved in his mouth. "Gross," he rolled his eyes slightly but it did kind of remind him off why he had come here. Food. "I guess we should eat."

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan," Malik nodded firmly, quiet pleased to be changing topic. He was pretty sure his face was still red and it didn't help the smirk Bakura gave him, though now they were going to eat! Yeah, that would change the topic? Right!? Right… He blinked as Bakura bit into his steak, "you should cut it first."

"I like eating it like this," Bakura huffed tearing a piece of meat off with his canine like teen and letting the juices roll down his chin.

"Remind me never to feed you meat when you come to my house for dinner," Malik said without thinking starting his own meal.

"Your inviting me over for dinner?" Bakura frowned, "awe~ Sweetheart~" he smirked cheekily.

"Not like that!" Malik flushed red again his hopes of his normal tanned colour coming back any time soon squashed, "you eat like a pig."

Bakura shrugged lazily tearing into his meal, wow. He ate fast, and much like an animal stabbing his fork in and ripping it apart. Somehow it suited him though, still horrible table manners. But still he was watching? why… well that was a good question but obviously since he was the one asking, he had no idea which didn't really help and asking the other teen would only give him the wrong impression he would say he was ogling him or something stupid. Or some stupid comment like, like what you see blondie~ Wait. Why did he blush at that. Shit. Bakura was his friend and he wasn't gay. But he couldn't help but admit he enjoyed staring at the teen. But in a friend way! He didn't even mind the nickname as much. He wished the other teen would be a little more creative but still. He was the only one Bakura used a nickname on, so in a way it made him feel special when the teen used it. Right, he should be eating! Shit, Bakura's an ass. Malik snapped back to reality as Bakura sent him a teasing smirk noticing the Egyptians curious lilac eyes centred on him and him alone.

"Like what you see blondie~" Bakura winked.

"Get over yourself," Malik smirked slightly rolling his eyes, yeah. He was right, but still. He was pleased Bakura seemed chilled out at the moment. He quickly looked away though to actually eat what he orders. Plus to be honest he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was hungry.

Bakura smirked slightly watching as the other finally started to eat, he was almost done. But unlike the other teen, he knew a useful skill of watching the other male without being caught out on it. Plus he still kind of had a slight obsession with the skimpy clothing the other apparently wore normally. Maybe he should hang out with Malik more outside of school. Couldn't hurt. The other teen said they were friends. Made sense and he enjoyed making the other flustered. It was amusing and Malik while he was good a pressing buttons. He still managed to get a smile at the end, so the other teen had that going for him. Well that and a six pack peeking out from his shirt. "You know midriffs aren't very popular with straight men~"

"If you must know I like midriffs and that is that," Malik huffed. "It's not my fault I can pull it off. Your just jealous."

"No, from where I'm sitting I have the perfect view~" he winked cheekily chuckling as Malik flushed a deep red and he had to duck to avoid getting whacked by a tanned hand flinging at him. "I could attempt to pull it off though~ Probably wouldn't be to hard~"

"Dick."

"You're the one who said I could pull it off," Bakura gave a toothy grin, "what am I meant to do. Stare out the window?"

"Well you could stop sounding so creepy about it," Malik huffed, "it sounds like you're hitting on me."

"Or do you just want to take it like that my dear Malik," Bakura smirked raising a white eyebrow cheekily.

"N-no! S-shut up!" Malik flushed even deeper. If it was possible.

"Oh~ Malik," Bakura chuckled, "keep lying to yourself."

"Whatever," Malik said hurriedly, "anyway! Looks like we're all done eating and drinking! I should be getting home!"

Bakura shrugged paying quickly and walking out with Malik at his side capturing his hand with ease as the other teen already loved to hold hands with anyone willing. He shrugged lazily. "Hey? Aren't you going to walk me home," Bakura smirked.

"Fine, just don't be weird," Malik huffed turning back from his turn off and instead walking towards the others house.

"Honey~ You wouldn't like me if I wasn't weird," Bakura chuckled.

"Oh I might," Malik smirked shrugging though he had to admit the other teen would be boring if he wasn't weird. Then again everyone was kind of weird? Who knew. Mariku would probably know, he had always been good at school when he wanted or more like if he wanted. Which was rare and it was only ever to get them to stop nagging him. It was sort of unfair, his brother just didn't bother but he was naturally smart, and he wanted to do well and he spent ages studying and shit to get the marks his brother got with ease. Well when he wasn't trying to be a smart ass and drawing over his test papers or getting completely off topic in extended responses. Though it's sad that he still basically got full marks whenever he wanted to get them. Which was rare.

"By the way. You're weird too," Bakura said simply.

"Oh lovely words," Malik smirked lazily, "but your a million times weirder than me."

"Not going to even attempt to deny that."

"At least your honest," Malik sniggered, "but we should plan some time to work on our project together. I know you don't want to do anything, but we're meant to show it to the class and I have a feeling the teacher would want us both to present."

"Sounds like a dick move our teacher would pull," Bakura agreed, "but sure. It's a date."

"A date between friends."

"Sure, that's how dates normally start," Bakura sniggered cheekily.

"Dick."

"Whatever," Bakura shrugged smirking at the other boy, "you didn't deny it though."

"Well I can't be bothered," Malik huffed, "you should know by now."

"Well you said you were 'the new kid' still so maybe I shouldn't know yet?"

"Shut up," Malik rolled his eyes glancing up, "anyway! your home now! Bye!"

"Awe! aren't you coming in! Thats rude!" Bakura mock pouted.

"Wait what!? I already walked you here!" Malik gapped at the pouting teen, it was surprisingly cute. Wait did he just think the other teen was cute? no. No he did not. Shit, Bakura was messing with his head. Anyway it didn't really matter unless he said it out loud. Hm, imagine if the other teen heard him say that. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I was just asking if you were walking me home. You always walk your date home~" he winked chuckling cheekily, "I never said you had to but since you're here it would be rude not to come in?"

"You're despicable," Malik moaned despite the smirk teasing his lips as Bakura dodged his slap.

"But I'm good at it! Come on, in we go," Bakura smirked opening the front door, smirking as another guest's voice reached his ears.

"I'm not coming over to study with you again if you keep acting weird! This couch can fit three people so you don't need to be practically on top of me!"

"But I'm the kind of acting weird, oh hey Bakura." Akefia blinked up mid sentence as his brother entered the room. "Did you find the neighbor's cat?"

"Na, I ended up sleeping at Malik's," Bakura waved it off, yeah he had gone out to tie the cat to the tree but given up when he saw the wall and from there he ended up at Malik's.

"Awe~ You two are moving so fast." Akefia smirked cheekily at his brother and Malik, before turning back to the multicoloured haired teen next to him, "You could learn something from them~"

"Not Gay!" Malik and Atem protested laughing slightly.

"And we're straight," Akefia and Bakura counted.

"Anyway! Come on Malik!" Bakura purred, "let's go to my room."

"Whatever," Malik rolled his eyes lazily, "bye Atem right?" he was pretty sure that was this guys name, he was supposedly Yuugi's older brother and Akefia's current love interest.

"Bye! Bye!" Akefia sniggered, "so back to math then~"

"Yeah, and stop trying to sit on me," Atem huffed, "you're just lucky your top of our class."

"Why~ you know you would still pick me as a partner anyway," Akefia purred gently. "You know you like my muscles~"

"You have none."

"I did 10 push ups earlier!"

"We are getting off topic again."

"So aren't we always?"

"May I ask off topic though—again—" Akefia nodded slightly, "why was your brother looking for your neighbours cat. Is it lost?"

"No, he wanted to tie it in the tree," Akefia shrugged, "he blames it for a bunch since it scratched him the second he met it. I laughed, the cat bloody likes me! but it hates him, actually it has an obsession with me." He mused slightly, if only Atem liked him as much as the damned cat did.

"I see," Atem rolled his eyes, why should of he expected any different. Ryou was normally the one to keep the brothers at bay, but since he was gone. They were just idiots. Well more idiots. He hoped Ryou was ok, they had been trying to find him with zero luck so far. He was pretty sure Yuugi still wasn't telling him everything about it though. He would have to ask his brother sometime. "Now you do the next three questions and I'll do the three after that."

"Awe! Back to work so soon," Akefia pouted preferring the idea of flirting instead, "how about we have a break! We've done a bunch of work already! Did you tea or coffee or something?"

"Tea," Atem sighed, "but then straight back to work."

"Of course sweetie!" Akefia sniggered jumping off the lounge, "come on! Tea time!"

"You make it sound so girly."

"Awe~ Fine, let's go have a tea party! We can invite the neighbours cat," Akefia smirked cheekily grabbing the other's tanned hand and dragging him towards the kitchen, "I have pretty pink aprons if you wanted~" he winked slightly.

"You are literally the weirdest person I've met."

"Runs in the family."

"Of course it does," Atem rolled his eyes lazily. "Don't touch it!" he growled whacking the others hand away from the kettle as he attempted to feel it.

"I don't trust the ding."

"You're going to burn your hand."

"I think you just wanted to hold my hand," Akefia smirked cheekily forcing both sets of eyes down to their hands that Atem was holding away from the kettle. Atem huffed releasing the other hand.

"Shut up," he walked over to the bench and flopped down lazily. "And you just take it however you want."

"Well I'm going with hand holding! Tea's ready!" he smirked pouring in the hot water, "any sugar or honey~" He glanced up pouring some milk in, he knew how the other liked his tea.

Atem rolled his eyes slightly watching the other male put way too much sugar into his own drink for it to be good. "One sugar, not ten spoons like you."

"Oh! Of course sweetie~" he smirked leaning over the bench and placing a kiss on the others cheek, "sugar~" he winked putting the sugar in the others cup and pushing it over.

"I told you to stop doing that every time I ask for sugar," Atem growled slightly.

"Awe! You know you love it!" Akefia took a sip of his own tea, he took any chance he could to flirt and if that meant kissing the other on the cheek when ever he asked for sugar. "And if you know I do it every time you could pull away~ But you never do. You secretly want it!"

"Do not!" Atem flushed deeply shaking his head before just taking a sip of his tea pouting.

"Whatever," Akefia shrugged cheekily, "you keep telling yourself that. I'm patient."

"No your not."

"Well I can be when I want to be ok?" he pouted childishly.

"Keep telling yourself that," Atem shrugged taking another sip of tea.

"Hey! Someone must of left the window open. Zorc's here," he smirked down at the little Russian blue and black cat. It was an unusual coloured cat.

"What the fuck."

"Told you the cat loves me."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Yay! more thiefshipping and Casteshipping? I think its called? (Atem x Akefia)

I have nothing against sesame street by the way!

and Netflix is awesome!

Not sure why I made everyone have really weird meals…hmm…Brinner and Drunch/Linner?

Word count~ 8,415

Next Chapter~

"Ryou! Wait shit! I mean Ba—Crea— oh screw it!"


	8. Realisation

I'm back and sadly not wearing any black? A red Elmo shirt and fluffy flower filled pj pants? Hmmm~ Anyway! To the point! Yay! Finally got time to grammar check this! I've had it written for like two weeks! But with school its been too hard to grammar check but I'm officially off for two weeks! Yay! Hope you like it!

Yu-Gi-Oh-Is-Not-Mine

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eight~ Realisation

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou growled irritably going up the timber stairs, it was three in the morning and his kidnapper was being an ass. Like seriously! Some people wanted to sleep, no manners. Well then again he did it occasionally so it wasn't like it was the first time. The teen was just a shitty sleeper but right now he was the one suffering for it. The bigger teen was keeping him awake. He still had at least another three hours of good sleep left before he had to get up and go back downstairs. Stupid teen, waking him up like this. So rude, if your to kidnap someone at least let them sleep in peace. He opened the other's door grumpily walking straight over to the sleeping teen tossing and turning in bed and screaming out randomly in a different language. He looked troubled, well he would be less troubled if he woke up, Ryou decided simply. He leant down shaking the other teen sleepily, "Mariku! Wake up!" Ryou shook the other teens shoulder not that he needed much help he seemed to be shaking on his own.

"Fuck!" Mariku shot up panting heavily and holding a firm hand to his chest quiet pleased to be awake. And back to speaking Japanese.

"You're awake! Great," Ryou stated sarcastically, "now stop screaming in your sleep. It's bloody annoying, you bloody wanker."

"Ryou! Wait shit! I mean Ba—Crea— oh screw it!" He growled not able to get any other name out and the teen was in his room anyway, "what the heck! How the heck are you in my room!" He froze for a moment, "wait why are you still here? You could've left by now?"

"Well for beginners I can pick locks thanks to my brothers, secondly you're an idiot," Ryou mused, "thirdly I have no clue where I am, you live in the middle of nowhere. I can't be bothered to walk aimlessly around the street and have a chance of my asthma playing up and making me sick. I can't do too much physical activity and I don't have any cash for the bus or know where one is and the reason I'm here is because I was sleeping peacefully on the couch when you bloody started screaming in your sleep. Plus I don't have any stupid shoes you bloody wanker! Those were brand new!"

Mariku blinked blankly trying to process but blindly leaning over the edge of his bed and grabbing a pair of blue nikes, "um...well your shoes are still new technically? But if I give them to you are you going to run off on me?"

"Even with shoes my asthma would play up to much," Ryou huffed snatching his shoes off the other teen.

"Can we discuss this in the morning," Mariku leant back down, "you can sleep wherever."

"By the way your brother left my brothers school jacket here. They're not getting it back until you take me home," Ryou huffed shoving the other teen and scrambling to the other side of the bed with his blue blanket from home he had dragged it with him.

"You're sleeping here?"

"And why not!? You sneak in bed with me," Ryou flopped down lazily, "do anything creepy and you're dead."

"So normal deal then," Mariku rolled his eyes lazily glancing over the other teen, "you know if you had of told me sooner I would've let you walk around the house."

"Or you could of beaten me," Ryou said simply, "you're quite good at it when you want to be."

"You weren't meant to watch those," Mariku said softly, "I only hurt those who deserve it."

"What did Yuugi do," Ryou asked quietly he had found the video where his friend had been the target and he walked in and Mariku made the deal to take him instead.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow," Mariku said softly, "I'll answer questions then as long as you get back to sleep now." He sighed receiving no answer from the other teen, "night Ryou."

— — — — —

Mariku moaned slightly running tanned fingers through his hair before glancing at the pale teen passed out on the bed beside him. Cute. He yawned sleepily pushing off the bed, wait. This was his room. Fuck, he thought that was a dream!? He growled internally leaving his room the other obversely knew his way around the house, he could come down when he was ready. He kind of needed time to process, how long had the other teen been going through his stuff. He huffed walking to the end of the hallway and going into his study. While he didn't go to college or anything despite the teachers hesitant suggestions when he had been going to school because they knew he knew the content just refused to do it in test and plus they were sort of scared of him like most people. But he still liked to study in his spare time, trying to understand everything he missed out on in his childhood, he had come to Japan in like year six or five. So he had missed a lot. He huffed pulling the bookcase forwards and looking at the doorway before entering with a huff letting the bookcase close again behind him traveling down a small cobble spiral staircase. It had come with the house. Unknown in a way as it wasn't listed on the house's features he had originally just picked the house that looked nice without neighbours and out of town. He glanced around the small room lazily, switching on the light. Smirking slightly, good it didn't seem like Ryou had found it. He picked up a couple notebooks, yeah everything seemed the exact same.

"Mariku!?"

Mariku glanced up hearing his voice, Ryou was looking for him. He sighed dropping the notebook and walking back up the stairs pushing the bookcase open again and making sure it was closed properly again before responding, "in here Ryou." He sighed walking back towards the main lounge room, smirking lazily as the other teen blinked up at him, "you had questions for me correct?"

"Um… yeah."

"Come on," Mariku gestured for the other to follow to the couch, "not sure if you know. But I have a comfy couch up here."

"I know… it's nice to sleep on," Ryou said quietly, "the windows bigger up here."

"Oh," Mariku rolled his eyes flopping onto the couch. Ryou hesitantly following and sitting away from him, "something wrong Creampuff."

"You're not annoyed," Ryou asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if the teen would be annoyed or not.

"No, why should I be," Mariku shrugged, "if anything you should be pissed at me. I did kidnap you after all."

"But I don't understand what Yuugi did," Ryou hugged his knees onto the couch, "or why you actually took me. Normally you don't care what the other choses."

"I know," Mariku sighed running fingers through his golden hair, "look this is the first time living alone. But I don't know you reminded me of my brother." He glanced at Ryou hiding in his legs, "Ryou look at me," he sighed reaching out and grabbing the other's chin forcing eye contact.

"Why did you hurt Yuugi."

"It's complicated."

"What did he do."

"Nothing really."

"Why then!"

"I was having a shitty mood ok!? And he pushed me over the edge so I blamed every problem I was having on him instead! I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly stable twenty four seven. I will hurt you without meaning to," he threw Ryou's jaw away harshly.

Ryou gulped slightly hitting the armrest of the chair, "why don't you get help then."

"As you said who wants to see a therapist. They just tell me what I already know," Mariku growled, "and I scared a couple of them. One quit. I bash them Ryou, whenever they try to talk about my anger and half the time I don't even realise I'm doing it. I can't help it and I guess Starfish got in the way of my anger and then you walked in and it just lined up in my head ok!?"

"Ok…" Ryou said quietly glancing down.

"Creampuff, I wouldn't purposely hurt you," Mariku promised, "you know that right."

"I know," Ryou agreed quietly.

"So you can't walk off because of your asthma," Mariku changed topic and Ryou nodded silently, "ok. You can go anywhere in the house. Just stay here alright and you're aloud in the backyard. Leave the mail man alone if he ever bothers to come here." Ryou nodded again, "I'm sorry Creampuff. Your brother misses you. But he made a friend."

"Bakura made a friend," Ryou asked quietly.

"Yeah," Mariku smirked slightly, "we would of met even if I didn't kidnap you. Plus my brother befriended Kura after fighting him might I add. He's supposedly in your class."

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "school."

"Don't be pissed off at me please," Mariku huffed Ryou shrugged, "hey look at me. Is something else wrong," he reached out turning the others head back to him, "your lips bleeding."

"Your grip is strong," Ryou said quietly, when the teen had thrown him away his grip and power had cut his lip when he hit the arm rest.

"Ryou I'm sorry," Mariku wiped the blood from the others lips before standing up, "I'll leave you alone for a while. Come to me whenever alright."

"Wait! I don't want to be alone," Ryou practically begged reaching out to grab the others retreating wrist.

"Look Creampuff!" Mariku stopped, "I don't know what you want off me. I'm not taking you home, but I'm trying to be nice and you're rejecting me and now you want me to stay. Can you stop fucking with me already," his voice was eerily calm, it probably would of been better if he had yelled it.

Ryou let go sadly not sure what to say and the other teen grunted after a minute of standing in silence and walked away. Ryou sniffed slightly clutching his knees, he wanted someone. He was so confused. The other had retreated to his bedroom, he would do the same. He sniffed forcing himself off the couch and quickly going back downstairs closing the door before flopping back onto his bed clutching his pillow violently and wrapping around it trying to muffle his loud sobs. He was so confused. He didn't understand why he couldn't want to go home, he just wanted to understand the other teen so badly. He wanted to understand. It seemed like no one ever told him anything, his brothers refused to tell him why they kicked his father out. He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, he had loved him. He needed him. Where his brothers couldn't see that. They knew he needed someone, but they didn't want it to be their fathers. They refused to tell him that their father had been caught stealing artefacts from the digs, he had to find out by himself. They had refused to tell him the times their father had called and they instantly hang up, the time he came back to attempt to get custody again and instead Yuugi's grandpa stepped in. They had left him at home and refused to tell him only that Yuugi's grandpa was now there legal guardian until Akefia turned eighteen. Everyone hid so much from him, he knew Bakura beat up people for him behind his back. His brothers wanted to make him believe the world was perfect but he knew it wasn't. They couldn't change that, but all people did was hide things from him, all he wanted to do was understand.

He clutched his eyes tightly shut, trying to block everything out. Screams, painful screams. Smoke, trying to block it all out. He couldn't help it. Just because he smiled now didn't mean he always smiled. He was forced to help with the deaths of his mother and sister and everyone expected him to be happy twenty-four seven. Or even when he went through a bad stage they blamed Bakura and Akefia for being bad influences but it wasn't them, he had been an idiot. He just learned to live with it most days now. Everyone thought he moved on, that was just a stage. But its not fair when you try being yourself and people reject it. They want little yes men. Smiling was easy though, but still sometimes he just couldn't any more. He clutched his pillow tighter balling more around it as his body slowly became heavier and blackness was eating his thoughts away. He sobbed loudly into his pillow before just letting himself fall asleep.

— — — — —

Ryou blinked slightly, right. He was in his bed. Like normal. He blinked a bit more as he noticed something close to his head, he sighed glancing at the brown object, smiling slightly. It was chocolate cake. He glanced at the top, 'I'm sorry'. He read the coloured messy icing before looking up to find the other teen watching curiously from the other bed and rolling his eyes slightly he forced himself to sit up. The other teen had that childish charm back now, Ryou sniffed slightly. He had white and blue and green and all different coloured icing all over him, his arms covered in flour and his nose had icing on it and the white showed really well on his dark colours. Mariku's face dropped slightly at this watching as Ryou got off the bed and stood sniffing in front of him. Was he still upset with him. Ryou flopped onto the bigger teen crying into his chest. Mariku blinked as the other teen fell onto him and burst out crying. "Ryou. Are you still annoyed at me. You've been crying and whimpering in your sleep for over an hour."

"No," Ryou shook his head in Mariku's chest, "I'm just confused. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Creampuff," Mariku wrapped his arms around the other teen pulling them both onto the bed properly.

"This isn't actually the first time I've been kidnapped," Ryou practically whispered into the other's chest, "so… I know you're nice to me. But still certain things just remind me and yeah. I don't handle it well."

"Oh…" Mariku gripped the other tighter, "how old were you?"

"Nine."

"I see," Mariku leant his chin on the others head, "please don't hate me though."

"I don't."

"What did you want for dinner," Mariku asked softly attempting to calm the other teen, "well it can kind of be like a breakfast, lunch and dinner combined. We missed all of them."

"I suppose we could get Chinese?" Ryou smiled slightly, "take outs always fun."

"Sure, it might take awhile though. I'll pick it up," Mariku kissed the other's fore head, "come upstairs with me. We can decide what to order and I'll get it. People don't like driving out to my house since I live randomly."

"Ok. Pick up a movie alright?"

"Sure, I'll get the spookiest one I can find."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryou snuggled into the other male's chest warmly.

"Yeah," Mariku smirked longingly at the younger boy snuggled into him, he never wanted him to leave.

— — — — —

Malik pulled his bags strap a bit tighter before knocking nervously on the wooden door in front of him. Forcing a smile to his lips as a tanned teen opened the door, "hello Akefia! Is Fluffy home?"

"Flow's in the garden, I think he's sleeping," Akefia shrugged lazily.

"Thanks!" Malik smiled sweetly heading towards the others garden and looking around for the other teen, where was he exactly. He frowned glancing up as the tree decided to shower him with annoying leaves. "Shit!" he blinked up at the pale teen hanging from the tree by the ankle, it seemed some one tied his foot to the tree. How did he exactly wake him up though? He blinked blankly, screaming at him just seemed rude and he wasn't exactly one for heights so climbing the tree was out of the question. The tree seemed to big to shake, maybe he could throw something at the teen. Like rocks! No… rocks would hurt! Who the hell throws rocks at someone to wake them up, well in movies they used water. That would work. Wait water came down, if he even tried to throw it on the other teen it would just splash back down on him and to be honest he wasn't really in the mood to be soaked, ok he wasn't ever in the mood to be soaked. Maybe pillows. Well firstly he didn't have pillows convent for throwing, maybe something else. Hey! Paper! He had paper! Yes! He smirked victoriously reaching into his bag and grabbing a random paper, he always carried it just in case scrunching it up and throwing it at the other male watching as it fell back to the ground helplessly after a few more failed attempts he finally managed to hit the other teen who moaned so he tied again and again until the other teens eyes flew open and he looked harshly down at the boy who had woken him.

"Good afternoon," Bakura yawned stretching slightly or the best he could do while hanging upside down.

"Why are you in a tree?" Malik asked the question glued to his mind.

"I was practicing knots and I guess I fell asleep. Again."

"Why again?"

"Last time I tied Ryou to a tree I fell asleep," Bakura said quietly, "and I haven't seen him since obviously."

"We'll find him sooner or later!" Malik huffed, "just get down here. You're hurting my neck making me look up like this."

"Yeah whatever." Bakura huffed and within seconds he was back on the ground staring at the other male with a raised eyebrow, "happy now blondie?"

"Yeah, much better." Malik huffed, "you know it's a school day right."

"No…no I did not," Bakura shrugged looking down at his casual jeans and black singlet.

"Come on, I wanted to ask if you wanted a lift to school," Malik shrugged lazily, "I didn't have your phone number."

"Ok two things," Bakura held up a finger, "one you're not in your school uniform." He looked the other's outfit up and down curiously. Unless the school changed its uniform to a tight grape singlet with a black vest and Malik's usual jewellery and baggy light grey cargo pants.

"Well if you bothered with reading notices you would know it was mufti day," Malik huffed.

"Well I'm dressed then!" Bakura smirked grabbing the other's arm cheekily, "hold still." He took off the others golden band and quickly whipped out a marker writing in large letters his number with a heart, "and secondly. My number."

"What the fuck fluffy!" Malik blinked at his arm now with large numbers on it and an embarrassing heart at the end.

"You said you didn't have my number, now you do," Bakura shrugged, "aren't we going to be late for school."

Malik blinked watching the others retreating form, "wait!" he growled reluctantly running after the other and reattaching his armband, "I'll get you back for it later."

"What you want to put your number on my arm," Bakura sniggered holding out the marker and his arm as he bent down to grab his school bag. It was probably packed? Who knew.

"Hmmm…" Malik pondered this for a moment, "what's the catch."

"What do you mean darling~" Bakura stood up properly again, "if you want to do it go ahead. Just realise if you do I can go around school saying you wrote your number on my arm. Good luck hiding in the closet."

He blinked blankly, "hey! I'm completely straight jerk!" he huffed moodily.

"Yes with all those mood swings you have. But yes you are very straight," Bakura shrugged, "as straight as a circle."

"Exactly!" Malik smirked before it hit him, "hey! Circles aren't straight!"

"My point."

"Ass."

"I know. But you love it."

"I'm not gay."

"Awe~ But sweetie~"

"Just shut up or I'm never walking you again."

"You know you want to."

"Shut up," Malik huffed flushing pink slightly as Bakura grabbed his hand to walk to school, he had mostly come because his motorcycle was in the shop and plus Isis liked him to walk saying it was healthy for him and all that random shit. Otherwise the other's house was only slightly out of his way and he preferred company.

"Well I probably would of been late plus Akefia doesn't always think when it's a weekday," Bakura shrugged, "so neither of us even considered school."

"I swear sometimes you would forget your head if it wasn't connected to you."

"Na, the only reason I don't forget my head is because I don't have the right knife yet to chop it off," Bakura chuckled.

"How many knives do you have," Malik asked slightly regretfully as the others face lit up in a devilish grin.

"Oh, a whole collection. Did you want to see then sometime~" he purred darkly.

"I guess, couldn't hurt."

"Unless I stab you with one," Bakura pointed out, "and I keep my knives very sharp."

"Well I would hope my friend wouldn't stab me." Bakura merely shrugged at this and continued to walk in silence. "He wouldn't right!?" Malik struggled to keep up but luckily the others hand kind of forced him to.

"You decide."

"Bitch."

"Maybe, but still. Depends if you think I'll stab you or not. I'm quite aware they are painful though."

"Oh course they bloody are! Their knives for crying out loud!" Malik puffed out his cheeks slightly.

"Want to scream that any louder?" Bakura raised a fluffy white eyebrow at the other teen.

"No…" Malik pouted, "wait. What did you test them on."

"Hmm."

"Well you said you know they are painful," Malik shrugged curiously, "what'd cha test them on. You're not telling me you stabbed your own arm or anything stupid." Bakura went quiet at that, "'Kura… You didn't stab your arm did you?"

"No. Ryou did," Bakura said quietly.

"He stabbed your arm!?" Malik jumped slightly.

"No his own at the time he didn't even want to speak to me let alone stab my arm," Bakura shrugged awkwardly, "he's different now. He was just going through a tough time."

"Oh…" Malik nodded silently noticing the others grip on his hand increase, "I bet he's awesome!"

"He is."

"Well that's all I need to know then!"

"I suppose that's true. Just making sure if I show you my knives though you're not going to stab your arm in a girly mood swing?"

"Firstly I won't and secondly, I do not have mood swings!" Malik snapped moodily, just his tone was only half angry. He wasn't really bothered, he knew his friend was more or less just kidding around trying to get on his nerves. In saying that he was quite good at it as he constantly managed too.

"Awe is baby grumpy with me now~" Bakura teased.

"No." Malik decided keeping it simple would give the teen less to pick on. Yes! He was so smart! mostly… yeah, it was a solution ok! it doesn't have to be fancy ten page report on it for it to work. Hm, yeah that was what he was going with. Simple.

— — — — —

Malik grumbled to himself trying to read the others number on his arm and really hoping his siblings wouldn't come in. Plus he kind of wanted to type it into his phone before attempting to wash it off, luckily he hid it pretty well at school. Only some mocking from Honda and Jounouchi. Who Bakura had purposely stolen his armband during lunch and hidden until he finally found him again. He was just trying to figure out if the last number was a five or six at the moment. Maybe he could try calling both and see which one the other teen picks up. But then again what if a stranger picks up and even if Bakura did pick up it would probably involve mocking. Well what did he have to lose. He sighed trying five first, plus he liked odd numbers so it made sense. Kind of. Well it didn't matter whether it made sense or not he was going with it. He held the phone to his ear lazily, listening as it rang and someone picked up. He waited patiently listening to the others breathing on the mic.

" **Holy shit!** **"**

"Bakura?" Malik was right.

" **Oh~ Blondie~ Couldn** **'** **t last five minutes without me~** **"** **the other purred through the phone.**

"No jerk! Your writing's shitty!" he snapped back moodily, "I couldn't figure out your fives from your sixes!"

" **Fuck!** **"**

"Why do you keep randomly swearing!"

" **Well I** **'** **m hanging upside down from a tree while trying not to drop my phone as my brother ties my legs to the skinniest branch he can without it snapping and trying to get me to drop my phone because Atem still has his number blocked.** **"**

"Oh…" Malik blinked blankly, they definitely had an interesting household.

" **Hey! Akefia! That** **'** **s fucking mine!** **"**

" **Get it when you untie yourself Flow and do your homework while you're at it,** **"** **Akefia** **'** **s voice was coming through the speaker now,** **"** **Bakura will have to call you back. He** **'** **s sort of busy at the moment. Bye bye Malik~** **"**

"Um… ok," Malik let the phone drop from his ear, the other had already hung up anyway. Well now he had to figure out how to wash marker off his arm.

"Hey Malik," his sister's voice broke into the room startling Malik as his arms flew hastily behind his back. He gave her the best smile he could encouraging her to continue, "your brother was meant to drop in today at the museum and I haven't been able to get a hold of him over the phone. Could you try calling him for me."

"Yeah, sure," Malik shrugged quickly pressing on his brothers contact pouting slightly as his sister instantly came over and investigated the numbers on his arm with the little annoying heart at the end.

"Whats this."

"Math stuff… my friends are idiots and they thought it would be funny to write it on my arm to help me remember," Malik quickly lied, "he picked up!" he smirked happily as his brother picked up.

" **What.** **"**

"Mariku?"

" **Oh Malik,** **"** **his brother seemed distracted,** **"** **shit! Fucking hell! Your a bloody idiot!** **"** **Malik blinked hearing a loud beeping sound and swerving.** **"** **Learn to drive!** **"**

"Mariku are you driving," Malik asked curiously.

" **Yeah almost hit a truck,** **"** **his brother said simply,** **"** **what cha want? Stupid asshole!** **"**

"What did they do!"

" **Oh** **…** **they stopped when it was green and tried going when it turned red,** **"** **Mariku chuckled lightly,** **"** **I** **'** **m telling you they're fucking idiots out here. So what do I owe the pleasure of your call. You're not in jail or something stupid and want me to bail you out before Rishid and Isis can find out.** **"**

"Not this time," Malik huffed thankful that his sister couldn't hear what his brother said. "Actually Isis has been trying to get a hold of you. You were meant to pop into the museum today."

" **Shit I forgot!** **"** **Mariku moaned.** **"** **I** **'** **ve been really busy today. Sorry.** **"**

"Oh, what cha been up too."

" **Practicing cooking, still can** **'** **t crack eggs,** **"** **Mariku chuckled,** **"** **and I had a problem this morning and couldn** **'** **t really sleep so I was sleeping for most of it before I decided to fix the problem. Go figures? Fixed it now and I** **'** **m going to grab food and a scary movie.** **"**

"Oh… have fun with that. Wait Isis wants to talk."

" **Tell her I** **'** **m driving!** **"**

"Mariku!"

" **Isis! Just joking, how's it going,** **"** **Mariku laughed awkwardly.**

"You should of called! I've been worried sick! Your nineteen for crying out loud!"

" **I** **'** **m not dumb,** **"** **Mariku growled slightly at his sister mother like attitude,** **"** **and I** **'** **m fine just been sleeping and fixing a few things around the house and trying to cook. I think I got an eggshell in my cake? But that's fine. I** **'** **m getting better and shit.** **"**

"Please call next time you know I worry," Isis sighed, "see you soon."

" **Yeah whatever.** **"** **Mariku responded lazily,** **"** **bye Isis also punch Malik** **'** **s arm for me!** **"**

"I'm not punching your brother!"

" **But I just saw a yellow car! Punch him!** **"**

"Bye Mariku."

" **Whatever, I** **'** **ll punch him when I see him next.** **"**

"You will not."

" **Not while your looking,** **"** **she could hear the smirk.**

"Mariku!" he huffed as the phone beeped against her ear. "Thanks Malik, and why did your friends draw a heart on your arm?"

"They are just mean sometimes," Malik huffed, "do you know how to wash off marker."

"Come with me," his sister smiled sweetly. She always seemed to know the answer.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Hmmm… Ryou know~ Ooo wee ooo~

Word count~ 8,806

(Hey longer then last chapter! Yay!? I think?)

Next Chapter~

"This used to be a funhouse"


	9. Dance With Me

Back again! Yay! With a one hundred per cent random chapter! Hmmm… only Deathshipping in this chapter~ Basically just saying its only Ryou and Mariku in this chapter~ Sorry ^_-

Yu-Gi-Oh-Is-Not-Mine

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Nine~ Dance With Me

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou!" Mariku frowned slightly glancing around the hallway as he entered his house, "sorry I took so long. She forced me to have lunch!" Mariku chuckled slightly frowning as he didn't receive a reply again. Ryou had been pretty good over the last week and he had stayed home except to pick up food but his sister had been bugging him and after a week of bugging him, he caved and promised to see her at the museum and she forced him into lunch hopefully the other teen had been fine without him for a few hours. He glanced around curiously it was oddly quiet. The teen was actually surprisingly bouncy and normally had the television blasting or was doing something noise-y and dumb. "Creampuff?" he frowned at the silence walking into the lounge room and letting a relieved smirk crease his lips staring at the teen passed out on the couch, he smirked walking over to the teen his blue DS still in his hands and it seemed like he was listening to music because he had his headphones in and his iPod was hanging from the lounge. "So cute." He hummed slightly taking the other's DS, Mario something. Cool. He shrugged shutting the device and placing it on the coffee table before lifting the other up and carrying him carefully making sure not to whack the others iPod on anything. He sighed placing the teen in his bed, what music did he listen to exactly? Mariku shrugged grabbing one of the kids headphones and putting it in his own ear. "Pink…" he smirked slightly listening to the song, it sounded like something the other would be into. He stole the other earphone quietly carefully trying not to disturb the other teen. He sighed swaying his hips slightly facing his back to the other sleeping teen who had been listening to the song.

"I dance around this empty house" He smirked spinning around happily to the song moving in perfect beat to the sound.

"Tear us down

Throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past

You are taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash" He smirked pretending to flick ash off his shoulder.

"Once a tickle

Now a rash"

He smirked lazily listening to the song, singing quietly along. Not that he would sing while others were listening but still. Not noticing the two brown eyes now staring at him, "This used to be a funhouse…But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down down

I'm gonna burn it down" He smirked widely, "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he smirked whispering the word he had been waiting for, "fun~" he chuckled lightly doing a spin on the ground, his feet never leaving the ground as his hips and whole person just moved naturally to the song as if he had been practicing for some contest.

"Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

I'd rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory~" He chuckled darkly holding up a finger and doing a no no type motion before swinging his hips perfectly waving his hands in front of his face gracefully before doing another spin before the music started again, "I've called the movers

Called the maids

We'll try to exorcise this place

Drag my mattress to the yard

Crumble tumble house of cards!" He sung happily along to the phone getting lost in the song and dancing around the room pretending he was actually calling someone. He danced so gracefully for a normally grumpy teen.

"This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down down," he snuck to the ground doing a slight low flip back onto his hands before bouncing up again as the next line was sung.

"This used to be a funhouse," he bounced up arms extended smirking widely and spinning before getting back in beat with the song.

"But now it's full of evil clowns!

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down down!" He smirked lowering to the ground in a spin motion and hushing his voice slightly.

"I'm gonna burn it down," he rumbled deeply.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"… Fun!" he laughed happily counting down.

"Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door!" he moved perfectly to the song still, never missing a beat as he sung along. "My key don't fit my lock no more!

I'll change the drapes

I'll break the plates

I'll find a new place

Burn this fucker down!" he grabbed a knife flinging it across his room and perfectly hitting his target smirking darkly.

"Do do do do dodo do

Do do do do dodo do

Do do do do dodo do

Do do do do dadadada

Do do do do dodo do~9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1~

Do do do do dodo do

Do do do do dodo do

Do do do do dodo doo~" he swung his hips to the beat his feet not leaving the floor again and lowering his voice darkly.

"This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down down," he sung it slowly and his dancing became slower and his smirk turned dark as his slowly spun his back back to the bed and down to the ground crouching and placing his fist on the ground.

"This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down down

I'm gonna burn it down." He didn't move singing the last lines of the song before falling back laughing, frowning slightly as two milk chocolate eyes hit his lilac ones. Ryou blinked at him with a smile teasing the others pale lips. Shit. He woke up Ryou, Mariku felt his normally tanned cheeks lighting up a deep pink as he pushed himself from the ground and left the room without a single word to the other teen. Not bothering to return the iPod or headphones he would give them back later.

"Mariku!" Ryou giggled, "don't go! Your a great dancer! not so much singer but you can dance!" Ryou giggled. "And you're not a shitty singer either but you're not Pink!"

Mariku moaned collapsing on the beanbag he kept in his monitor room, he had a lot more camera's these days since he liked the film the other because you know it was just his thing and since the teen was allowed everywhere in the house the camera's went everywhere too. But besides the point, he was such an idiot!

"Mariku! Come on out!"

He buried his face further into the beans hoping to drown out the other teen, but he wasn't giving up.

"Keky!"

"Porcupine!"

"Come on out!"

"I like your dancing!"

"You're not bad! I promise!"

"I'm burning the kitchen down!" Mariku glanced at his kitchen monitor nope the teen was still outside his door. He questioned if Ryou forgot about his camera's sometime but despite this his ten minute calls continued. Every ten minutes he would call out again.

"Your sisters here! she wants to see you dance too!"

"Bakura's here! He's pissed!"

"I made cookies!"

"Can I put foil in the microwave!"

"If I jump out the window and believe really hard will I fly like in peter pan!"

"I stole your wallet!"

"I found your cake stash!"

"I'm leaving!"

"I'm shredding your curtains!"

"I'm going to be sick!"

"I think I ate too much cake!"

"Ok! I ate too much cake!"

"Why do you have dresses!"

"I'm trying them on!"

"They surprisingly fit me!"

"Do I seriously look this girly!"

"I do! Shit!"

"I found one for you to try on later!"

"I'm getting back into normal clothes!"

"I'm in my underwear! Well boxers!"

"They have pac-man on them!"

"Well you should know you got them for me!"

"I'm jumping out the window!"

"I'm on your laptop!"

"Wow, I'm actually on your laptop!"

"Stop filming me when I'm asleep!"

"Why don't you have any bloody internet on!"

"I'm going through your stuff!"

"Found a golden rod thingy!"

"It's staring at me creepily!"

"It's sharp!"

"I'm putting it back now!"

"Keky! I want to stay here forever!"

"But you have to come out first!"

"Mariku-sama!"

"Mariku-chan!"

"Maru!"

"I'm pouring fanta down the drain!"

"I'm leaving the water running in the bath!"

"I'm watching in-inaproprite? Inappropriate! Stuff on your computer!"

"I'm watching the wiggles!"

"I'm drinking alcohol!"

"I stole your laptop again!"

"I'm holding it out your window!"

"I'm going to drop it!"

"No I'm not!"

"I'm crying!"

"I'm sick!"

"I ate a raw egg!"

"I'm changing a light globe!"

"How do you change a light globe!"

"It smashed on the ground!"

"I'm dying!"

"Almost dead!"

"So close! Blackness! Blackness!"

"Bleh!"

"Why didn't you try saving me asshole!"

"Come on! Your singing wasn't that bad and your an awesome dancer!"

"Mariku!"

"I'm pouring your milk down the drain!"

"I figured out your code on your phone!"

"I'm calling your sister for advice!"

"She didn't pick up!"

"I'm calling Malik!"

"He didn't pick up!"

"I'm calling my brother!"

"Ok! I lied… I have no idea where you keep your phone!"

"I'm the new president!"

"I stole your keys!"

"I can't find your keys!"

"I found a cat!"

"Can I keep it!"

"I named it! You have to let me keep it!"

"Its name is Unicorn!"

"I found a ice-cream cone!"

"I stuck it to it head!"

"I want a cat!"

"A white one!"

"With orange patches!"

"Please!"

"Mariku come out!"

"Please!"

"Mariku…"

Mariku sighed slightly as the house feel silent. He still waited about half an hour to an hour to be safe before cautiously opening the door. He peeked side to side carefully sighing as the teen seemed to be gone before going back to his monitors nope nothing suspicious. Good. He smirked lazily walking back down the stairs. It was night and he kind of wanted dinner plus he liked tv at night. He walked into the lounge room ready to turn on the tv.

"Caught you!" a pale hand snatched his wrist greedily, spinning him around to a smiling albino, "you're stubborn you know!" he giggled leaning down to the others computer he had dragged down and hitting space before setting the others hands on his waist and still holding one hand and placing his own hand on the taller male's shoulder. "Dance with me Mariku!"

Mariku smirked slightly as another Pink! song started up and he pulled the other closer to his chest. "Your a cheeky little Creampuff~" he chuckled lightly rubbing a thumb over the back of the other's hand where his skin was knotted together. Ryou seemed to know the basic dance, well the girls part? but besides the point. They probably taught him in school. He was pretty sure the teachers had tried teaching him but he apparently gripped everyone's hands to tightly until they let him go with Malik even though they were in different grades. They had just gotten fed up and said he could practice with his brother and Malik had the period off when he did his assessment and they just gave him theory to work on during his classes. But he and Malik had already known the dance any way so it didn't really matter. They passed with flying colours. Plus he refused to dance at the year ten formal that his sister had forced him to go to and also where he was supposed to use the dance at. But might as well use it now, Ryou was leaning on his chest and to be honest he was going to take any excuse to hold the other close.

"Where'd you learn to dance anyway?" Ryou asked quietly as Mariku spun him before pulling him back into his chest tightly.

"In Egypt," Mariku said simply, "I practiced with Malik when I was little. I had spare time so we taught ourselves."

"Oh, was Egypt nice?"

"I like Japan better," Mariku smirked slightly before adding, "plus it's really hard to find creampuff children there."

"The nurse at Domino is Egyptian," Ryou smiled, "she's pale like me. Apparently she was picked on so she moved here."

"Oh… yeah," Mariku glanced down at the other boy, "I didn't actually go out much."

"Oh so you stayed at home a lot?"

"You could say that."

"I like staying home too," Ryou smiled sweetly, "plus it's fun watching movies all night and stuff. The only times I really left the house was for friends or school and food shopping because my brothers are obsessed with meat so I have to make sure we get more than just that."

"Hm," Mariku hummed slightly, "yeah for the first week or so of moving out my sister insisted to buy my food and I had to trail her in the supermarket so she could tell me what I should buy. It was super boring."

"Hmm, it's rare I can even convince 'Kura to come with me," Ryou giggled slightly being lifted off the ground as Mariku spun them both before dipping him back down and returning to their previous dance. "Akefia normally bitches about the lines."

Mariku chuckled lightly, "sounds about right. I heard recently that Akefia has a crush on Starfish's older brother."

"Starfish? Oh! Atem," Ryou giggled slightly, "yeah. Remember I told you that when I was pretending he was my boyfriend!"

"Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

"Nope," Ryou shrugged, "what about you?"

"Na," Mariku held Ryou tighter, "I scare them all off."

"I'm not scare of the big bad porcupine."

"You'd be the first."

"Your brothers not scared of you!"

"He was for a while."

"Oh, my brothers were scared of me for a while too! It was cool I didn't really want to see them at that time anyway!"

"I can't image a single thing to be scared of you."

"Well that's good!"

"Minus your horror addiction and maybe sweet obsession," Mariku sniggered, "now that's just creepy how such a skinny kid eats so much Ra damned sweets and still skinny as shit."

"I have a good metabolism. It runs in the family."

"Lucky."

"Lucky that I like sweets!"

"Talking about food what did you want to eat for dinner. No sweets proper food."

"Hmm, surprise me!" Ryou giggled slightly falling back onto the couch and pouting childishly. "But no pumpkin! You tried feeding me it last week! Gross!"

"Not keen on pumpkin," Mariku smirked flopping onto the couch beside the albino and tickling his sides, he knew his brother was ticklish but he had never thought to test it out on Ryou.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ryou attempted to bat away the other's hand and sound sort of serious but it was kind of destroyed as he burst out giggling, "M-Mari-ku!" Ryou laughed trying to push the other teen away.

"Oh~ so you are ticklish then," Mariku smirked cheekily sitting over the smaller boy and tickling him more wherever he found the opportunity.

"That's just m-mean!" Ryou squealed, "I can't p-push y-ou o-ff!"

"I know~ Thats sort of the point Creampuff," Mariku purred cheekily. "Beg me and I might consider going easy~"

"N-ever!" Ryou burst out laughing again.

Mariku smirked loving the sweet noise coming from the other teen, he seemed so pure. So peaceful. Precious, he smirked to himself tickling the teen more. "Then get ready for tickling my little pet~"

"H-ey!" Ryou giggled wiggling under the other teen, "y-our s-till cheating!"

"Am not! I don't see any rules on tickling Ryou!"

"You so are!" Ryou protested through another fit of giggles.

"No way," Mariku smirked dropping his hands and instead just wrapping them around the other teen, "I'm no cheater~"

"Oh, so sitting on me isn't against the rules then?"

"Nope. Mean maybe," Mariku mused cheekily, "but defiantly not against any rules I've read. Even if it was. I'm fucking awesome at breaking the rules. The best of the best!"

"I bet you are," Ryou smiled sweetly up at the other teen, "want food? I have some cookies?"

"Dinner first," Mariku chuckled regretfully getting off the other teen. "But did you want to go for a walk first anyway?"

"A walk?"

"If you get tired or out of breath I can carry you back," Mariku shrugged, "just the woods look nice when the sun's setting."

"Really!?" Ryou jumped up excitedly nodding his head.

"Grab a coat though."

Ryou nodded smiling as he went downstairs to grab a coat and his bag. It had his puffer in it incase he needed it before meeting Mariku back at the lounge who had slipped on a purple and black jumper, the sleeves were striped purple and black and hood was purple other wise it was black or a dark grey with a purple pocket and a broken boxy looking heart up the top dripping down and spikes on his sides which were just plain lines on his back, it suited him! Plus it was an off purple. Maybe he had just worn it too much and washed out the colour. Anyway it was a nice change from the cape the other usually wore any chance he could.

"Cute," Mariku smirked grabbing at Ryou's hand to take him outside much like he would with his brothers when they went on a walk together. It was more of a natural reaction. Ryou happily excepted though letting his skinny pale hand be trapped in the other bigger tanned one.

"Holding hands hmm~" Ryou giggled slightly as the cool air hit his pale face harshly flowing back his white hair, he was pleased he had slipped on his navy jacket. It was pretty warm! Then again technically it was Mariku's jacket he had bought it for him, like most of the clothes Ryou wore currently were from Mariku. A couple things the Egyptian had stolen from his house but not much. He smiled glancing around the dirt type path outside the other's house, it looked much nicer when the sun was still up and when he wasn't just trying to leave. It actually did look very pretty, the sun reflected off the orange Autumn leaves that had scattered themselves happily across the ground forcing an orange or brown colour to coat the earth.

"I hold Malik's," Mariku said awkwardly, "you don't have to." He trusted Ryou not to run or anything if the teen really wanted too he could of tried when he was out or asleep the teen obviously wasn't going anywhere due to his asthma so it was pretty safe.

"I don't mind!" Ryou smiled dragging Mariku over to a big pile of leaves and kicking it happily watching as the leaves freaked out flying every which direction they could find before slowly calming back down and settling onto the ground again, like a leafy rain! he giggled slightly at his own thought, Mariku just watching the other play happily with the leaves and following to ensure he could take Ryou back when ever and the other didn't get lost. The sun was half down already and the pinks, oranges, red, purples were all over powering the blue now fighting to let the darkness of night consume the sky instead and lace it with it pattern of stars and other things you only noticed in the night sky. Letting the everything bath in the light of the moon instead of the sun. Ryou seemed to be happy at least and it was good to get fresh air he hadn't seen Ryou leave the house once and he was pretty sure the teen hadn't left while he was out or sleeping so it was good for him to actually get out for a couple minutes. And Ryou was light enough to carry if necessary. Plus he had found out Ryou weird habit of falling asleep everywhere he shouldn't and constantly had to carry him to bed. At least today the other had chosen to fall asleep on the lounge. "Don't fall," Mariku quickly rushed over to the tree the other had started climbing, he himself couldn't climb very high himself.

"Come on up!" Ryou swung off one arm.

"No."

"Awe! Come on! It's not that high!"

"I'm not climbing the tree Creampuff, be careful!" he didn't like how the other hung off the tree with little care.

"I'm always careful! and what? You scared of heights or something?" Ryou yelled down crawling onto a branch and hanging upside down hooking his legs on the branch, "the view looks awesome like this!"

"Yes! Now be careful!"

"Wait you're seriously scared of heights!?" Ryou couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Shut up! I just don't like them ok!?"

"All good~" Ryou giggled cheekily, "but you're missing out majorly!"

"I'll live."

"Hey! There's so many trees out here! Why did you chose to live somewhere so random?"

"I didn't want any neighbours," Mariku shrugged, "somewhere private."

"What planning on kidnapping someone?"

"No. It just so happened to work out that way."

"Is that bad or good thing? You said you wanted to be alone."

"It's a good thing, I meant assholes. Not Creampuff children, they are very much welcome."

"Well it's good you didn't try snagging my brother then! He looks like me but he'll bite your head off!"

"Yeah lucky me. Ok! Stop fucking doing that!" Mariku growled as Ryou hung off the branch by one foot.

"Awe! Keky! But it's fun!"

"No! You're going to fall!"

"Am not!" Ryou giggled slightly swinging back and forward and swinging back onto the branch and glancing around. Yeah, he couldn't see town anywhere the teen really did live in a random location. "I climb trees all the time," he slid down the trunk carefully jumping off onto the ground, he blinked losing his balance. Ok that was one thing he was still horrid at. Landing. He sighed hitting something firm and two lilac eyes glanced down at him with a smug smirk.

"Yeah that seems just about right? Either you get climb bloody high but can't seem to stay on a tree a couple of centimetres from the ground or you really just wanted me to catch you~ So which is it~"

"Maybe it's both," Ryou smiled cheekily.

"Well then~ I'm not letting go," Mariku smirked wrapping his arms around the other teen and lifting him off the ground slightly. Ryou pouted wiggling in the others grip, "no more climbing bloody high things dangerously. You can't stay on trees a couple centimetres up, so you're not climbing a couple meters."

"Bleh!" Ryou poked out his tongue cheekily, "you live really randomly~ You'll never see it!"

"Bitch." Ryou merely shrugged giggling in the others grasp.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Dancing sounds like fun! But… sadly I can't do it so my descriptions of it probably stunk…

NO REGRETS!

Word count~ 3,861

Next Chapter~

'K-I-S-S-I-N—G'

Next time~ Lots of teasing!


	10. Return from Narnia

Big ONE O! Yay! Ten yep… Hope everyones having a great day and what not? Hey lots of brotherly love in this chapter! Yay! Go Bronzeshipping! Anyway!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will sadly.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Ten~ Return from Narnia

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku sighed leaning lazily on his black motorcycle, he hadn't been here too long but he just didn't like a bunch of noisy children. Small humans got on his nerves easily, he smirked lazily as he spotted the blond puff of hair he had been waiting for, he seemed to be with Starfish's group instead of 'Kura for a change. It was nice to see that Starfish didn't hate his brother because of him, Malik's face lit up at the sight of his brother. "Mariku!" Malik smiled happily, "bye Yuugi! Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Miho!" he did a slightly bow and wave before racing over to his brother glomping him happily, "what'd brought you into town!"

"Hmm, missed my mini me," Mariku smirked slightly rubbing his brothers head lovingly, "how was school anyway?"

"Boring without you!" Malik teased happily.

"But Isis did want me to drag you back to my place for a while~ Did you want to hang out in town for a while. You can stay with your friends longer if you want." Isis had said she was going to working late today when they had lunch the other day and had asked him to mind Malik, he hadn't minded a bit. Plus Ryou seemed to have an obsession at the moment of racing around the house trying to find every camera he had. He had found five out of like twenty or more. But besides the point. So he hadn't been overly successful. He knew where all the ones in the basement were though. Just not the rest of the house. But it was probably safer to keep Malik out of his house for the day if it could be helped.

"Na, its cool," Malik smirked happily at his brother, "I want to hang with my big bro!"

"Hmm," Mariku smirked throwing his brother a helmet and sending a glare at Yuugi who was watching him cautiously, "come on. I'll even let you drive."

"Really!?" Malik asked excitedly his brother never let him ride his bike, plus apparently there was no need to since he had his own.

"Yeah. I heard yours in the shop still~" he smirked, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long without it."

Malik flushed slightly, "I do miss my baby."

"I figured as much~ Come on then," Mariku let his younger brother get on the front of the bike to ride, "you can pick where we go too~"

"You're the best Mariku!" Malik smirked happily driving off on his brothers bike, speeding down the street happily, he always loved riding motorcycles. It always managed to calm him no matter what mood he was in, Bakura hadn't shown up at school and he got in trouble for zoning out in class multiple times. Plus he had a test in a week. He had only been going to the school for about four or five weeks but it felt forever. He kind of felt bad for Kura though they still hadn't found his brother. He also had started missing more classes and got in trouble for arguing with the teacher the other day and starting a fight on the street and today he just didn't bother showing up. He really wished he could just find Ryou for 'Kura. Plus Bakura was his friend, and at the moment he was stressed out. Sure he joked around a bunch and shit did he had a massive knives collection. They actually looked pretty cool and shit, he had some with engravings. Curved blades, flip, long, short, skinny, wide, he even had different colours and metals. They were pretty cool. He liked this school and town in general. Even Mariku seemed happier? Or maybe that was just moving out or finishing school. But still he liked Domino.

Mariku glanced up as his brother parked the bike, "the park?"

"Hm!" Malik nodded happily latching onto his brothers hand dragging him away from his bike, "it's a nice day to be out!"

"Agreed," Mariku smirked lazily, "everyone being nice to you in school?"

"Oh… um, yeah," Malik rolled his eyes, "I'm fine! You don't need to worry, everyone's really nice here!"

"I'm always going to worry," Mariku glanced at his brother, well he did seem happy and that said something. But still. "But as long as you're happy, all your friends nice? What's their names again."

"Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi but I've heard Yuugi call him Joey for short and then theres Honda and Otogi! and also Miho and Anzu! And of course Bakura!" Malik smiled happily, "a lot to remember?" he laughed slightly, "though Bakura doesn't really get along with the rest of the group so I don't normally see him when I'm with them."

"Oh, so that's why your little boyfriend wasn't with you," Mariku teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Malik flushed red as his brother burst out laughing.

"Holy shit! You're blushing for Ra's sake!" Mariku chuckled darkly not caring about the nervous stares he received, it was a normal reaction everyone was just intimidated. Weak humans. "You so have a crush for the snowball!"

"D-do not!" Malik spluttered shoving his brother to the ground who lost balance too busy laughing and collapsed to the ground, "shut up!"

"What!? Worried he might hear?" Mariku chuckled looking up at the sky, "so when you fought him and asked if it would be ok to be gay? You were bloody crushing on him!"

"Was not! and I'm not gay," Malik huffed.

"OMR! Your fucking red!" Mariku chuckled sitting up onto his elbows.

"A-am not!" Malik growled.

"You so fucking have a thing for him! You little shit!"

"You're making a scene!" Malik pleaded slightly.

"That means it's true!"

"Is not!" Malik's hands shot over his brothers mouth.

"Hey! Look he's coming," Mariku smirked mumbling into his brothers palm and pointing behind his brother.

"Shit! Kura! it's not what it looks like" Malik jumped and spinning around hastily before realising his mistake in trusting his brothers words as his brother crackle burst through the air before seizing to nothing.

"So what does it look like brother~" Mariku smirked at his brother off the ground as he spun back around and collapsed to the ground and hid his face in his brother's stomach murmuring more to himself rather than his brother. Mariku smirked slightly, so it seemed like his brother had grown a thing for snowball. It was his brothers first crush so he was sort of happy for him and so far there friendship hadn't affected his and Creampuff's situation so he doubted a relationship would. It might make Ryou happy to know his brother got with someone? Who knew, but then again that if his brother actually got out of the closet. He was practically at Narnia at the moment but maybe he was finally ready to rejoin the real world. Mariku sniggered to himself glancing at his brother still murmuring into his chest both just randomly lying in the park. "So, just so we are clear? Snowball is a boy," Mariku smirked at his brother who nodded, "and you're a boy?" Malik nodded again, "and you have a thing for Snowball."

Malik just moaned mumbling muffled words into his brother's chest not wanting to look up since he was quite aware he was still blushing like an idiot. He had been trying to deny that he saw anything in Bakura that was more than a friend. But it had been becoming harder as his friend loved to fake flirt on him and the only reason he was kind of saved was because his dark skin absorbed the light pink that always dusted his cheeks when Bakura got close. And his other siblings were suspicious when he would come home smirking like an idiot after walking home with him or smiling every time he called or actually trying to do the project which normally failed and they just sat around talking. It was seriously killing him, he had no idea what Bakura thought of him. He flirted so often, but he was pretty sure it was just jokey. Maybe that's all Bakura saw in him, a joke? something to mess around with, a single fling. Or just a friend. But it was so hard!

"Malik. I think your gay~" Mariku purred into his brother's ear nibbling on the top in an overly friendly manner. Malik shoved him moodily flopping his head onto its side to stare at his brother pouting, his tanned cheeks still dusted a cherry red.

"I'm not…" Malik protested slightly, but it sounded defeated even to his own ears.

"Look doesn't affect me either way," Mariku shrugged, "but just saying if you want him~ Get him. It's simple logic. There's a chance he wants you too."

"I don't 'want' him." Malik pouted, "and I'm not into guys. I want a girlfriend."

"Sure you don't," Mariku teased cheekily, "but human nature is weird. And you so want him and you know it. Snowball's girly enough for you."

"He's not girly!" Malik protested.

"OMR! Yours so gay for him!" Mariku announced all but quietly, "Malik has a crush~ Malik has a crush~" Mariku chanted cheekily, "Malik and Snowball sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—G," Mariku rubbed his cheek pouting slightly, "have you gotten stronger?"

"No, you're going soft," Malik huffed, "and I do not have a crush on 'Kura! We're friends! Only friends!"

"That's why you smile every time his names mentioned," Mariku pushed himself back onto his elbows.

"I do not!" Malik flushed even deeper.

"Prove it."

"What, you're being stupid."

"You can't and you know it!"

"No! I can easy! 'Ku-Ku-Kura, shit!" Malik growled as a smile snaked onto his lips. "Maybe I'm a little gay…" he whispered finally.

"You don't say," Mariku teased smirking sitting up and nuzzling his brother lovingly, he really loved his brother. "My little Egyptian cutie has a crush on the kitty cat~"

"Shut up," Malik moaned in defeat. "But just say I did, do you think Isis and Rishid would mind?" Mariku shrugged, his sibling were traditional and shit but he would hope that they would get over that. "Well you're no help!"

Mariku smirked cheekily, "I'm not the one with a crush on snowball." Mariku paused before asking, "do you know how he feels?"

"No," Malik moaned, "he's constantly flirting on me, but I think he's just joking around and since he does it so often it so hard to tell if he's serious or what!?"

"Well there's always the option of asking straight out."

"I can't do that! What if he doesn't then I've just made it really awkward with my best friend!" Malik protested, "or he laughs in my face!"

"Wait until April first and say it," Mariku sniggered, "and if he rejects you say April fools and walk off."

"No way in hell am I doing that!" Malik shoved his brother, "we should start by getting off the ground though and out of public."

"Awe~ Don't want to be seen with me brother dearest," Mariku faked a hurt tone.

"No," Malik pouted, "I don't feel like discussing my love life in the middle of the park."

"Whatever," Mariku shrugged sitting up lazily, "what did you want to do then~ We can go find your little boyfriend~"

"NO!" Malik flushed cherry red again, damn it! He had just gotten rid of that colour. But he did have to think about what he was going to do for his little crush for Bakura. He was pretty sure it wasn't just a fling, and to be honest he really didn't want to be rejected. Really badly. But did Bakura even consider him like that, or did the teen not like serious relationships. And if he full out just said it and Bakura rejected him it could ruin their friendship and he would want to be comforted but he defiantly couldn't be comforted by the teen he knew he wanted to be the one to do it. And what if Bakura just laughed at him or just wanted a fling. But if he said yes they could improve their relationship. But still he didn't think he could look Bakura in the eye again if he said no. He defiantly couldn't tell the other teen. No. He wouldn't tell him yet, not until he had some proof the other teen had any chances of liking him back. But that was hard since he was Bakura's only friend was him so it wasn't like he knew how Bakura treated his friends.

"Your thinking about him again!"

"S-shut up!" Malik huffed pushing his brother forcefully again but this time he just continued standing up not fazed in slightest about his brothers attempts of shoving him over again.

"Did you want to go to the movies?" Mariku suggested finally. "They brought out some new superhero movie."

"Sounds like a plan!" Malik jumped at the offer at changing topic.

"Ok, you want to drive again lover boy~" Mariku purred, "pay attention to the road though."

"Yeah yeah," Malik smirked waving off his brother.

— — — — —

"I'm home!" Mariku sighed walking into the house quietly not wishing to wake his pale houseguest if he wasn't asleep again, well it was quiet so maybe he was asleep. Well that would be a pleasant change. He froze slightly feeling something pressed against the back of his head, "Ryou?"

"Don't turn around," Ryou's voice was serious and Mariku rolled his eyes but stood still, "do you think this is a real gun?" he whispered into Mariku's ear the best he could. A bit hard since the height difference so even on his tippy toes he barely reached.

"Nope," Mariku shrugged, "I don't like guns. Don't have any and thus you wouldn't either currently."

"Meanie," Ryou pouted pulling the object away from the other head and shooting his back instead. "Still don't believe me?"

Mariku huffed being shot in the back with something and turning around, "what is that anyway?" Mariku eyed the yellow, green and orange looking gun, it was obviously plastic and way out of proportion. It looked fake, well that was mostly thanks to the colours? maybe if it was black and painted right? Yeah it could work… hm… Not very threatening in the slightest.

"A nerf gun," Ryou shot the others chest with another foam bullet as the other assessed the yellow, orange and green gun. "Malik left it here the other day and I was bored by myself for so long."

"I was gone for a few hours," Mariku huffed, "and I thought you were watching tv."

"I was but I got bored after my show ended. And why do you only own Disney!?"

"I do not!" Mariku huffed, "I just see it at the shops at lot and stuff so its easier to get and normally cheaper and shit… just shut up."

"You like Disney! Don't you!" Ryou jumped giggling cheekily flipping the gun and holding it at his side like he had seen so often done in western movies and shows or in his case looney toons. "What's your favourite!"

"I do not and 'Lilo and Stitch!' " Mariku protested flushing pink slightly as he realised he had still answered the questions.

"You do!" Ryou giggled, "big baddy Keky! Likes disney!"

"I do not," Mariku huffed, "and anyway it passes time! You can't tell me you don't have a favourite!"

"I like 'Beauty and the Beast'," Ryou giggled, "except I think he's cuter as a beast."

"Whatever," Mariku pouted snatching the nerf gun off his little captive. "No more shooting, this isn't a proper fight anyway." Ryou pouted childishly as his toy was taken away much like a five year old would when you said he couldn't have the toy he wanted. "Come on I'm making dinner? Unless you wanted to eat foam bullets instead?" Mariku raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Real food please!" Ryou smiled cheekily following the other too the kitchen taking one last glance back at the nerf gun. "You're not going to give that back to your brother are you?"

"Na," Mariku smirked, "it's ours now, plus I think he has enough to think about at the moment."

"Ooo! Why! I won't tell him promise!"

"Little nosey Creampuff~"

"Correction very nosey Creampuff! Your brother sounds nice," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I've heard you guys from the basement! You're a good brother!"

"I guess," Mariku shrugged but couldn't help smirking at the comment, he always worried he scared away possible friends for his brother. Except for that period when he didn't want anyone touching Malik. But after that it seemed like people had avoided his brother because of him, he always worried it might make him seem like a bad brother. But still. "And I'm not sure if you're going to be happy or what about it? So you sure you want to know?" Ryou nodded firmly determination, well a childish determination crossed his face puffing out in cheeks and holding his fists to his chest, "well my brothers recently developed a slight crush on his friend."

"Oh," Ryou blinked, "wow! Really! Who… wait he hangs out with my friends right? Is it one of them?"

"Not really, you know them," Mariku shrugged, "and he has one friend outside Starfishes group."

Ryou blinked blankly trying to figure out who it was screwing up his face in thought before a massive grin spread across his face, "Florence!" he said at last, "I mean Bakura…" He flushed slightly.

"Awe~ So that's his real name," Mariku sniggered, "but yeah."

"OMG! Really!?" Ryou was practically jumping with excitement.

"Yeah? I take that as a good thing?"

"Well not being mean to my brother or anything but I thought his asshole bitchy personality would leave him alone forever," Ryou looked at the ceiling, "again no offence to 'Kura."

"All good, I'm not going to tell him," Mariku chuckled, "what lovely things to say about your brother."

"Hey! I'm an awesome brother!"

"Not doubting that," the Egyptian shrugged lazily, "I question how it's going to turn out? Want to take bets since my brother's an idiot and plans on attempting to hide it?"

"Sure," Ryou shrugged, "wants the wager?"

"Hmm… whoever loses cooks dinner for a week. Or wait! The winner gets a anything card!"

"Whats an anything card?" Ryou asked curiously.

"You know. Anything the winner wants from the loser."

"Deal!" Ryou nodded firmly, "what do you think?"

"Hmm, Malik will probably be stupid and constantly avoid Bakura and make up random excuses and what not and your brother will get pissed they will have a fight and I don't know?"

"I think they'll be together before the end of the term."

"End of the year. You know you only have five weeks though?"

"Yeah." Ryou smiled cheekily, though from what he's heard his brother sounds like he likes Malik, he knew how how his brother acted and why so he wasn't overly hard to read. He guessed that Bakura probably already wanted to kiss the Egyptian. Or at least crossed his mind and he knew his brother wasn't patient. "So what's for dinner!"

"Umm…Curried Tofu square things with spices and like a stir fry and I'll probably give you pork and pasta?"

"Can I have your Tofu thing too!"

"Umm, I don't see why not?" Mariku glanced at Ryou curiously, "have you even tried tofu before?"

"Umm," Ryou paused, "nooo," he shook his head slowly, "first for everything! Please Keky!"

"Sure… go ahead. Did you still want the pork and pasta."

Ryou paused thinking, "no! I want what you have!"

"You sound like a five year old."

"Deal?"

"Sure, I'll make you pork and stuff if you don't like it. It won't take long," he shrugged, he figured the teen would probably be a picky eater up until now he only gave him basic foods to be safe. And he knew the teen couldn't eat avocado and he didn't like pumpkin. So far that and his huge sweet tooth he knew nothing about what the other really ate normally so he had been keeping it simple like chicken nuggets and stuff like that.

"No! I'm not a baby! You don't need to make me ten dinners."

"I wasn't offering ten," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I was offering two."

"Same thing!"

"Did you learn math in school?"

"I got an A in math!"

"Really," Mariku eyed the other teen suspiciously.

"Hmm, I'm an A grade student Mariku," Ryou giggled.

"Wouldn't have guessed, so you're good at school?"

"Yep, suckily enough I'm the teachers pet," Ryou rolled his eyes, "it's sort of annoying."

"I was good at school when I wanted to be."

"Oh," Ryou blinked, "I bet you would of been awesome!"

"Na the teachers hated me, I got expelled from three schools," Mariku smirked.

"That sucks they don't know what they were missing out on."

"I wanted to get expelled. Well one of them I did, two of them I just bashed some kids who pissed me off."

"Hey, I heard you got expelled within your first year of being here? That true?"

"It is, I sent some ass to hospital, he was in a coma for quite a while," Mariku shrugged awkwardly.

"I bet he was a meanie anyway," Ryou poked out his tongue childishly.

"He was the biggest of meanies," Mariku smirked.

"Can we have cake later?"

"You always link back to cake don't you?" Ryou nodded firmly, "sure… we can. Just make sure you do your teeth before bed."

"Yes," Ryou rolled his eyes, "you know you're only two years older than me."

"So?"

"Stop acting fifty!"

"Yeah because fifty year old's kidnap seventeen year olds and give them cake all day," Mariku eyed the other suspiciously.

"Sure they do," Ryou giggled, "cake is an essential part of kidnappings!"

"Well it's lucky I kidnapped a cake obsessed kid."

"You are very lucky," Ryou agreed, "I'm very popular for kidnapping."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Well it's lucky I nabbed you when I did," Mariku raised an eyebrow at Ryou suddenly serious tone when he said that one word, "it's hard to find people who can eat as much sweets as you and be skinny as shit."

"It is!" Ryou said his cheerful voice returning instantly, "so what'd cha get up to with Malik?"

"Park, movies?"

"Ooo! What did you see!?"

"Some superhero film," Mariku shrugged.

"There should be a new horror film out at the moment," Ryou shrugged well he mostly just wanted to copy the other teen and he shrugged, "you should've seen that."

"I know," Mariku smirked.

"So why didn't you watch it?" Ryou attempted to smirk and failed horribly just turning into a confused smile.

"Malik can't stand them," Mariku glanced at Ryou trying to copy him and failing chuckling lightly at the horrid attempts, "but you know. I got you something?" Mariku fished around his bag slightly and pulled out a usb, "I hacked their systems. Want to watch it?"

"Really!?"

"Hmm," Mariku smirked, "thought it might be up you alley."

"Defiantly!" Ryou nodded firmly.

"Thought so, aren't I just the best kidnapper!"

"I guess so," Ryou smiled slyly, "though normally you don't leave your captives alone for so long."

"Firstly I live a long drive out of town and secondly and no offence," Mariku looked the other up and down, "I doubt you could just walk away. Your asthma would play up and you would be gone by now probably. So I'm pretty safe except from complaining that you're bored or lonely when I go out."

"Well you try being stuck in a house all day alone!" Ryou pouted but blinked blankly as Mariku just stopped and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"This is my house Ryou. You know that right. I live alone."

"Oh. Well you can still go into town!" Ryou protested.

Mariku rolled his eyes, "I guess. I only really go for food and family."

"Do you have any friends in town."

"No."

"When did you move here Mariku?"

"Earlier this year."

"Did you have friends in your last town."

"No, I had enemies. Ryou I don't make friends."

"What am I?"

"My Creampuff child."

"I think we're friends."

"You think so?"

"Yep! Why not? We get along and I can look past the whole kidnapping thing for now! But we have a lot of the same interest and I don't mind living with you so I'd say we're great friends!"

"Don't mind?"

"Well of course I'm still a captive Mariku!" Ryou practically teased, "I have my brothers to think about and school. And my other friends. That sort of thing?" he shrugged slightly.

"I see. Well I like having you here," Mariku said simply walking into the kitchen and cutting the conversation leaving Ryou standing alone in the others hallway. Ryou sighed slightly obviously Mariku didn't like the thought of him going home still he always got funny when ever he mentioned what he missed about home. Which meant he had no chance of taking him home soon, instead it seemed more of his home was coming here as Mariku tried to convince him it was nice to stay here and not be homesick by robbing his room constantly. He really kind of regretted telling his brothers to stay out of his room when he wasn't around. Since it meant they weren't noticing. It wasn't like he hated it here but he wanted to go home still. It was pretty nice here otherwise and probably wouldn't mind coming back on his own free will if he was allowed to leave but it felt like Mariku seemed to fear him leaving. He saw some thing flash across the other's face, like it stressed him, worried him? something. Fear? He seemed slightly possessive and thus was worried that he would lose him if he took him home. Ryou sighed heavily heaving his shoulders slightly and quickly following the other into the kitchen to help cook.

"So what do you want me to do Keky!" Ryou asked cheerfully and Mariku smirked turning to him. He always like it when Ryou called him Keky originally they had bugged him slightly but it normally meant to Ryou was happy or in a light hearted mood. Or teasing so he didn't mind.

"Can you cut those without cutting your fingers?" he pointed to a chopping board.

"Sure," Ryou smiled, "I still have ten fingers don't I? I've been cooking since I was like ten anyway!"

"I suppose that's true," Mariku smirked glancing at the teen, "also if you don't like anything. Just tell me and we can leave it out of the stir fry alright?"

"Deal!" Ryou smiled, "Mushrooms."

"You don't like them?"

"Yuck."

"Leave them out, simple," Mariku smirked, so pumpkin and mushrooms. Ok he was getting a bigger list of what the other ate and didn't that was good. Ryou smiled pushing them away and starting to cut an eggplant happily.

— — — — —

Malik stared at his phone with a slightly goofy smile, he had been doing this for over an hour. After Mariku had dropped him home he had quickly done his homework and got some papers and other work he saved for Bakura since he was away which kind of got his mind stuck on the other teen he had tried eating but found the entire time he had been thinking about the white haired thief. He ran into the cupboard and had to get an ice-pack which was annoying and then he had attempted to distract himself with television but his phone caught his eyes and he turned it off instantly and began thinking again staring at the device, holding it in the air above him self as he contemplated whether to call his friend. To be a friend and nothing else just because he hadn't seen the other teen and yeah? Make sure he wasn't dead or actually life threatening sick. Wait! What if the other teen was sick and that's why he wasn't at school! No. He was overthinking it. But would it be weird to randomly call without a reason? Probably. Maybe he should come up with a reason. Minus the fact the teen was away, that seemed like a shitty reason and what if he was sleeping? Would Bakura be pissed if he called!? Oh no! He didn't want to wake up the other teen, still it was so tempting. And these had been his thoughts on loop for over an hour as a goofy smile snaked its way onto his lips. He swallowed slightly it was killing him! He had to call! No, it might make him seem clingy! No, he was being a caring friend! Yes. No. Maybe? Ok, he was getting absolutely no where right now. Bloody hell.

"AHHH! SHIT! FUCKING HELL!" Malik flew about ten feet into the air cursing randomly quiet loudly through the room as something tapped his foot gently. "Isis, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean… um. What was it you wanted anyway?" he blushed embarrassingly at his major. Correction slight over reaction. Yes. Slight. He was going with that option.

"Are you alright Malik?" Isis asked carefully.

"Yeah. Why?" Malik frowned sending his sister a curious look with a raised eyebrow. Why wouldn't he be alright? he didn't feel sick or hot or anything like that, did he look it. Maybe. He had no clue, maybe he should check. Hm. He doubted that though. Maybe it was just a weird sister thing.

"You've been staring at your phone for quite a while and I've been calling dinner for the last ten minuets," Isis said carefully not mentioning his reaction to her trying to get his attention.

"Oh. Sorry I was um thinking? My friend was away and I wasn't sure if I should call to make sure they're ok and shit," Malik quickly pocketed his phone and jumped up, "so what's for din Isis!"

"Kosheri," Isis smiled.

"Awesome!" Malik smiled, his sister always made awesome food. Which was lucky because he couldn't cook to save anyone's life.

"So who's your friend Malik?"

"Hmm?"

"The one that was away."

"Just a friend," Malik quickly looked down and walked off not keen on telling his sister about his crush yet. Nope, he wasn't going into that. It was dinner time! Yep! Food! Yay! Cast away thoughts of his friend. Finally. He was just about to sit down as his phone rang, "I'll get it!" he said quickly.

"Its your mobile. I think it's for you anyway," Isis laughed slightly as her brother blushed embarrassingly quickly fishing for his phone and shoving it at his ear.

"Right! Forgot to press except," he laughed awkwardly. "I'll just take it in the other room, two secs!" He quickly pressed except, "hello Malik speaking!"

" **It's your phone. What would you expect people to steal your phone and just accept every call that came through?** **"**

"Ba-kura!" Malik jumped slightly but couldn't help at smirk at the sound of the others voice trailing him self to somewhere there conversation would be slightly more private.

" **Yeah, who the bloody else would it be blondie,** **" Bakura said snappily, "** **anyway Akefia kind of got pissed at me for skipping school. Did you get any of my work.** **"**

"Um… y-es!" Malik nodded firmly.

" **You ok?"**

"YES!" Malik practically screamed before his hands slapped over his mouth, "yep. Um, I just saw a caterpillar on my arm and it freaked me slightly. I flicked it away."

"Malik are you alright?"

"Yes Isis!" Malik held the phone away.

" **What ever, that definitely wasn** **'** **t girly,** **"** **he could hear his friends eye roll,** **"** **could I come over and get it.** **"**

"Get what?"

" **The work I missed. You noticed I wasn** **'** **t at school right?** **"**

"Yep!" Malik rocked back and forward on the spot slightly, "wait… you want to come over?"

" **Yeah,"** **Bakura sounded sort of bored,** **"** **in about an hour or so. Akefia just burnt dinner so we have to go get take out first.** **"**

"Oh, we're eating too," Malik flushed slightly at the idea of Bakura and him eating dinner together, he growled shaking the image from his head, "I don't see why n-ot!" Malik voice squeaked the last word.

" **Caterpillar?"**

"Yeah… ok! Have to go!"

" **See you later? Just don** **'** **t bash me with a bat in a random mood swing,** **" Bakura huffed hanging up.**

Malik huffed out a big breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in feeling his knees go weak he felt like collapsing, that was so fucking awkward! But instead he forced himself back to dinner. "My friends coming over to pick up some homework in about an hour or so? If that's ok?"

"That's fine Malik," Rishid laughed lightly, "you sounded nervous."

"He reminded me about a huge test coming up…"

"You two should study together if you're in the same class." Isis suggested.

Malik smirked slightly at the idea of spending more time with his classmate, "I'll ask him sometime maybe at school tomorrow." He quickly threw himself into eating to distract himself from thoughts of Bakura and to stop his siblings questions. "Delicious meal as always Isis!" Malik smiled sweetly taking his plate to the kitchen once he was done. Washing it peacefully.

Bakura pressed the other teens doorbell moodily, he didn't see why Akefia was so desperate for him to catch up. It was one bloody day. It was stupid but Malik seemed to be the one who would get work and shit. He blinked blankly up at the raven haired woman as the door was opened, her crystal eyes looking down at him as she greeted him with a sweet looking smile which he returned with a soft growl staring up at her with a lazy look, she did have big boobs. So it wasn't just another girly guy like Malik, Bakura sniggered to himself at that thought, but he had a real temptation to poke it. But he was pretty sure Akefia would scream his ear off if he tried so instead he waited patiently for the other to speak or let him in.

"Bakura! You're here!" Malik quickly came out of the direction of the Ishtar's kitchen.

"I said I would. Plus I'm pretty sure Akefia would've murdered me on the spot if I didn't find some bloody way of getting the work I missed today," Bakura said lazily, "going to let me in blondie?"

"Um… yep!" Malik jumped letting the albino in.

"You're acting weird today," Bakura raised an eyebrow, "you having a mood swing or is it just your time of the month?"

"I'm not a bloody girl!" Malik slapped the other moodily flushing a deep red.

Bakura huffed holding his cheek, "you sure as hell act like one." Bakura looked the other male up and down curiously, he was wearing a brown t-shirt and just some old looking jeans with his usual gold.

"Stop looking at me."

"What?"

"You're staring at me!"

"Oh really~ Don't flatter yourself," Bakura huffed but stalked closer to the other teen and leant in close so their noses touched and Malik held his breath slightly, "I already told you. If I wanted you, you'd be mine." Malik finally let out his breath as Bakura backed off and just stared at him lazily, what was he staring at? Bakura stared lazily at the other male's chest, he had boob? Flat, but still. He kind of wanted to still. He shrugged lazily poking the others boob, "boop."

"What the fuck!" Malik screeched Bakura had just stared blankly at him for five minutes and then what. He just poked his boob for no apparent reason.

"Well, your sister has big boobs but I figured I would get into more shit if I poked hers," Bakura shrugged, "why? are they sensitive~"

"NO!"

"Well then grow up," Bakura huffed crossing his arms, "can I get my work now?"

"Um… yeah," Malik looked at his feet, "it's in my room. I'll get it, you can wait here."

"No, I'll come," Bakura corrected following the other male up the stairs.

"It's ok, I'll only be a minuet." Malik protested.

"Unless you're hiding a mass murderer in your room I'm coming," Bakura said simply.

"I have a mass murderer in my room."

"Liar."

"How do you know!"

"I'm not in there yet~" Bakura smirked showing off his canine like teeth.

"Oh shut up," Malik huffed. "You're not a mass murderer."

"That is true," Bakura agreed, "but I am the 'Thief king.' "

"Whatever." Malik quickly went into his room and Bakura huffed but followed all the same curious to why his friend was suddenly so up tight. Like seriously, if Malik was going to be scared of him he should of been scared ages ago not now. Now was just weird. Bakura glanced around the room lazily shutting the wooden door and fiddling with one of the random items the Egyptian kept in his room. "It's just over on my desk," Malik shrugged going towards the pile he had organised earlier for the other teen and trying to get in check he knew he probably seemed weird. Bakura watched the other curiously as he seemed to run a nervous hand through his sandy golden hair. What was his problem anyway, he wasn't like this yesterday when he saw him at school. Did something happen today? or did he hear something? some dumb rumour because he was pretty sure about a year ago a rumour did go around that he killed someone. Which was obviously a lie but he had let the rumour spread being to stuck up to admit he didn't and the police had been informed and Akefia had been pissed to say the least. Ryou had to leave the room because he couldn't stop laughing that he had agreed to the rumour being to childish to say otherwise, making up creepy stories about it and it had escalated so quickly. And it had been a really long annoying conversation with the cop that is isn't funny to say things like that and blah blah blah. He kind of tuned out after the first three or five words in. He shrugged intent on finding out and stalking towards the other quietly not wishing for his increasing presence to be known yet. His prey unaware of the predators slowly closing the gap between them, before the pounce. "Got it!" Now! Bakura smirked as the other twirled around his golden hair flying around with him before his was pinned violently against the desk.

"Got you."

"Um… Kura, get off," Malik leant away from the other feeling the heat rise to his cheeks and wishing it wouldn't.

Bakura smirked letting off a dark crackle and licking over his pointed teeth, "make me pretty boy~"

Malik gulped slightly at the overall closeness and Bakura didn't seem intent on letting it grow as the other frowned slightly and pressed their bodies together placing hands on his desk which he was practically sitting on at this stage. How was he meant to get the other to move!? His breath hitched slightly getting caught in his throat as the other males hot breath danced down the part of his chest left exposed from his shirt and choker, "didn't you have to get home? Won't Akefia get annoyed?" he attempted to reason with the other teen.

"He can screw himself for now~ Malik dear," Bakura purred his voice laced beautifully with his British accent and the Arabic name. "Why? Do you have a problem."

"Per-son-al s-space," he attempted to lean back further but the teen kind of had him pinned so they were flushed together staring dangerously into his eyes.

"Claustrophobic," Bakura suggested, "or scared?"

"Well technically claustrophobia is a fear of small spaces," Malik attempted to glance away really hoping the other would back off or he could come up with some reason to get away.

"Are you scared of small spaces Malik?" Malik shook his head, moaning in regret at his mistake, "then this shouldn't bother you unless you scared of something else~ what are you afraid off?"

"I-I'm not scared," Malik protested, he wasn't really scared just flustered and embarrassed maybe a little scared he would do something dumb and scare off his friend, but still. He wasn't scared, what was there really to be scared of Bakura? He knew Bakura liked to boast and shit but he also knew he liked joking and talking himself up. Smug bastard. Maybe? But nothing to fear. Except him laughing in his face and rejecting him or making it into some twisted joke. Teasing.

"Malik?" Bakura glared slightly as the other drifted off into space, "are you listening?"

"Here's your work!" Malik pressed the work into the other trying to push him away and Bakura frowned slightly but backed off grabbing the work. Phew.

"I'll find out what spooked you another time," Bakura huffed, he hated to admit it he would hate for Malik to not like him he had grown accustomed to the blonde haired teen and at the moment with Ryou still nowhere in sight. He wanted that comfort the other teen weirdly enough gave him. "Bye Blondie," he spun around and left without another word.

Malik let out a nervous breath now that he and the other teen weren't breathing the same air. What was up with him anyway sure he had no respect for personal space but he seemed slightly off himself. No, he was just overthinking it. Bakura always acted like that. It was just kind of how he acted, Malik sighed running nervous fingers through his hair before collapsing onto the bed with a goofy smile at how close his crush had been. At the time it was obviously to close but right now that he was safe from Florence's view he was safe to sit around and think of how nice it actually felt to have the other close.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

So Malik finally admits it! Now… he just has that awkward 'I have a crush on my flirty suspicious friend' problem…

Also… yes Bakura is a weirdo… And Ryou probably too happy with his kidnapper? Hmm, besides the point! And Damn Caterpillar's! So annoying!

Word count~ 7,010

Next Chapter~

"Malik's going to school right? I came to walk him."


	11. This Means War

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories! I kept just writing a paragraph and going to do something else… But either way I'm back and hope you like this chapter~

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eleven~ This Means War

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou blinked slightly as he heard the door downstairs, Mariku had sent him to bed and said he would come in soon as they both normally slept in his bed upstairs since it was big and comfy and to be honest he was kind of use to sleeping with his brother so it made sense. That or he liked the lounge downstairs but Mariku quiet often said it wasn't good for him to sleep there constantly. But he had obviously fallen asleep alone as the time seemed different and he was defiantly alone. Maybe he should locate his captor? Yeah, why not. Sounded like a good enough plan, just as good as any other plan, he shrugged lazily flopping off the bed since he preferred to sleep on top of things so he dragged a blanket around to sleep under instead of the others sheets. Even though Mariku had started to do the same as he claimed it was annoying to sleep under the covers when someone else was sleeping on top. He sleepily waded his way to the door which the other had closed for some reason swaying slightly as he was tired —they had finished there movie just past midnight— and he found putting chocolate sauce on tofu tasted cool despite Mariku thinking it was gross too try and tried it anyway to confirm his theory. What did he know he wasn't a food critic. But it was almost one a.m. now. So he had gotten less than an hour sleep, great. His pale hand lazily twirled the handle of the door and pulled it open walking out onto the upstairs landing, "Mariku?" he asked quietly through the otherwise dead quiet house. Where was he? Ryou huffed walking around lazily, "Mariku!?" He tried again louder, "I found the cake stash! I'm going to eat them all!" Nothing. He huffed going towards the others garage and peeking in. Yeah, his car was missing and sadly he had no clue how to ride a motorcycle and Mariku hid his keys anyway and he had no clue how to hot wire stuff. He huffed going back into the main part of the house. What now? He would wait for the other to return for an explanation! Perfect plan! You don't leave you captive alone in the middle of the night! Then again he did it in the middle of the day so yeah... And he slept. Ok Mariku left a lot of opportunities to get away for a normal person minus the random location. His asthma was just an ass and kept him stuck here because he defiantly couldn't and wasn't going to risk having an asthma attack alone in the middle of nowhere and since Mariku mostly kept him inside his asthma was at bay. But right now he was bored and lonely!

Maybe he left a note? Probably not. He rolled his eyes moodily stalking the house searching in case the bigger male was nice enough to leave a note or just expected him to be asleep. Probably the sleeping one. Dick. He didn't want to sleep! It was plain boring all you do is get in special clothes on a special mattress to hallucinate for a couple hours before standing up and forgetting practically all your hallucinations or as most people would call dream. You practically put yourself in a mini comma for a few hours, who is there right mind would want to do that!? Well apparently the entire human race did it, so that was saying something. Everyone was bloody psychos! Well weird at least but that's kind of a known fact.

Hmm, what now? Should he wait on the couch, it'll probably take the teen a while to get where ever he was going and then get back. So what? Ryou sighed helplessly flopping onto the couch and glancing around, it was too quiet. It was boring, boring. Boring. "Get the hell back here Mariku!" Ryou yelled helplessly into the otherwise empty house. Sighing and pushing himself from the couch and practically anywhere else going to the front door and staring at it sadly hoping the other teen would come back soon, plus he hated to be left alone. Ok, maybe it made him nervous sometimes. Yes he actually spent quite a lot of time alone but he liked when someone was close in walking distance and he had a feeling Mariku currently wasn't. He glanced at the door sadly before flicking the lock and leaning against the opposing wall and sliding down staring helplessly off into space as he awaited his captors return. Even though he knew it wouldn't be for ages yet. He could still hope.

He really didn't want to be alone, not again. Never again. He wanted Mariku to return, he didn't care if he was his kidnapper, best friend, enemy, whatever the hell Mariku was. He wanted him back. Or he wanted his brothers, he sighed helplessly into his lap letting his breath run down the fluffy blue pants Mariku had got him like two weeks ago deciding it was cold and wanted him in such to get warmer clothes, so as it turned out Mariku had got him a bunch of random warm clothing. He really questioned what Mariku thought he was doing sometimes wasting all this money or stealing all this stuff for him would really do. He swore the teen was sure that this would be a permanent situation.

— — — — —

Bakura smirked cheekily bashing his fist on the wooden door and waiting patiently for his insistent banging to be answered, licking his lips slightly as the door rattled and opened, "good morning Ms Ishtar a pleasure to see you this morning."

"Oh," Isis glanced down at the white haired teen curiously, "Bakura right?"

"That's me," he smirked showing his canine teeth off, "Malik's going to school right? I came to walk him."

"Oh that's so lovely of you," Isis smiled happily that her brother had a friend that he could walk with, "he'll be ready in a minute."

"Cool," Bakura smirked walking through the doorway and leaning lazily against the wall waiting patiently for the male who he had come for. Plus he still wanted answers for the others over reaction last night. It wasn't like he was acting any different but Malik reacted differently well to be honest he had seen slight changes in the boy over the last week or two but didn't expect it to execrate like this. It seems like Malik suddenly decided he was some germaphobe or something dumb. A smirk teased his pale lips as a tanned boy came down the stairs wearing all his random girls jewellery per usual and his silky white sports shirt that hung over his blue shorts and he seemed to have purple nikes on with some random white socks, he was currently to busy tying his hair back with a lavender ribbon to notice the two mahogany eyes looking him up and down.

"I'm going now Isis! Bye!" he quickly gave one last tug to his ribbon which would hopefully keep his hair back and out of his face. Slinging his bag on he finally looked up and his throat went dry, he felt his cheeks already growing hot at the sight of the white haired male staring dead at him, his mahogany eyes lacing up and down his own tanned frame with a lazy looking smirk, shit what colour were his cheeks!? They felt like a million degrees! He shook his mind away instead staring at the white shirt the other wore and how it hung limply on his skinny frame and consumed most of his shorts and his white socks seemed to lazy to hold themselves up as they folded and bunched around his black shoes, they looked pretty cool actually they had that weird soft material on them as well as canvas and whatever they made joggers out of with a thick looking sole. He couldn't help smirk slightly at the sight of Bakura before it dropped and realisation practically punched him in the face. Bakura was staring at him and he was just standing around with a probably goofy smirk. "Bakura! What are you doing here."

"We go to the same school don't we," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Y-eah," he agreed quickly walking down the rest of the stairs.

"So is it a crime to walk your friend to school. You are you one who labeled as us friends," Bakura huffed crossing his arms over his chest lazily, "I'm trying to be accommodating."

"Oh. Um…" Malik glanced down slightly, "no. Its nice company."

"Good, hurry the fuck up then," Bakura demanded, "unless you want to be late. Come on my pet."

"Coming," Malik nodded.

"So you are my pet."

"What!?" he jumped slightly as the other grabbed his hand walking him out the door.

"You never denied it. Maybe I'll get you a collar."

"I'm not a pet!"

"I've heard that asshole brother you have call you fox."

"Mariku's not an asshole!" Malik protested for his older brother.

"Ah, but you have two brothers and you instantly knew who I was talking about."

"Actually he's getting better!" Malik pouted, "but he did get a reward in school from some kids that said he was the asshole of the year group. They put it in his locker one day. He framed it and hung it on his wall."

"Ah, I wish school gave awards out like that. I would finally get some God damned deserved awards."

"You want awards."

"Not really. Also Malik I got you something," Bakura smirked.

"What."

"Close your eyes hold out your hand."

Malik huffed but complied, "what the fuck is that." Malik's eyes flew open, "shit!" he threw the small item away, "why on earth would you put a caterpillar on my hand!" He snapped trying to clean his hand on his shirt.

Bakura chuckled darkly, "wanted to see if you were really scared of them or not."

"That's not funny!"

"It was only a plant. Grow up."

"STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT FUNNY!" Malik snapped angrily before blinking as his nose pressed against that of his crushes and he instantly retracted muttering Egyptian curses as he trained his stare on the ground in front of him wishing the red colour would go away from his cheeks.

"I think its funny," Bakura noted blandly, why did he retract so quickly. He had wanted Malik to scream at him, it meant he was normal. But he didn't. "I can find you a real caterpillar if you really want something to bitch about, it just might take me longer."

"No. I will strangle you if you even try that."

"We both know in a physical fight I would win."

"You caught me off guard the first time!" Malik protested weakly.

"Keep telling yourself that."

— — — — —

Mariku frowned slightly opening his front door and glancing at the teen mere moments from getting hit by said door, "why on bloody earth would you sleep in front of a door Ryou," Mariku moaned using his foot to carefully nudge the teen so he could get in. He glanced at the teen quietly before closing the door and going upstairs to put down his bags. Obviously Ryou noticed he had left. Damn it. He groaned internally bending over to pick up the smaller boy, knowing him he'd bitch that his back hurt from sleeping on the ground and blame it on him. Walking his lazily up the stairs to flop him onto his bed, hmm. He looked cute sleeping still. Shaking his head slightly as he reached out a hand and flicked some hair from in front of the boy's face. What was he seriously doing.

He liked having Ryou here of course. Who wouldn't, he was nice to have around. But what was his actual plan, long term wise. He usually planned things more carefully. But he had really zero plans. He growled lightly forcing himself away from the sleeping boy and into his monitor room where he dumped his bags. Hopefully Ryou would stay asleep this time.

— — — — —

Malik glared slightly at the pale finger touching his cheek for about the tenth time that lesson, "what~" he hissed slightly trying to hush his own voice so the teacher didn't call them out.

"You sound pissed." The other male merely shrugged glancing down at the board.

"…" Malik's eye twitched irritably as the other completely ignored him after bugging him for so long, "don't ignore me. What did you seriously want!" he snapped quietly.

"I'm hungry."

Malik glared grumpily, "and what the fuck does that have to do with me."

"Nothing. Just thought you should know," Bakura had ensured to bug the other male the moment they got to class. Teaches him for acting so fucking weird on the phone or when he came over to get work. Malik was about to snap back but the pale boy's arm quickly shot up and the teacher's attention was on them. "Sir. Malik's hungry, can we go eat!"

Malik's face heated up faster than he thought possible, "I said nothing of the sorts! You were the one who said they were hungry!" he snapped back hastily.

"Really. Why would I say that. Isn't it obvious he's lying sir."

Malik opened his mouth to fight back but let it fall shut again whatever he had been planning on saying died as the teacher broke in, "if you two aren't careful I'll give you detention for interrupting my class." So he settled on a simple glare at the grinning albino as the teacher continued his lesson, waiting it out until the bell rang. And grumpily returning to note taking and trying his best to ignore the pale finger that was back to poking his cheek. The second the bell rang he shot up from his seat as the other students started filing out, "ok what the fuck is your bloody problem Bakura!" he snapped angrily glaring at the white haired teen in mention who merely shrugged poking the other's stomach, glancing up in time to catch the red sneaking onto his honey soaked cheeks before the tanned colour soaked it back beneath the skin. Interesting. "…" Malik waited a bit longer for a better response before huffing moodily and spinning angrily on the spot, "I'm going to sit with Yuugi today." He said harshly with a slight smirk teasing his lips pleased with himself. He knew Bakura wouldn't be able to bother him. Well wouldn't bother him if Yuugi was anywhere in the picture. They didn't seem to get along. He swiftly slung his bag over his shoulder going down the classroom and out the door.

Bakura waited a moment before pushing himself from his own seat. "Tis, tis, tis. My dear Malik. You really think that brat will keep me from what I desire," he grinned following the others faint footsteps from a safe distance from the blonde in the crowded school hallways. "Foolish boy." He chuckled darkly to himself slipping easily through the crowds of people. Hissing angrily as the blonde male slipped outside so he did as well, the sun scorched down harshly. Bitch. The sun was the world's biggest bitch. He growled stalking after the other boy, why on earth did that silly friendship group of goons have to sit outside. Inconsiderate to people with pale and very burnable skin. He huffed it off shaking his wild white hair ensuring not to loose the boy he was following. A small grin twined its way onto his lips as the boy stopped under a shaded tree with a group of teens sat. They seemed to go quiet before Yuugi smiled and waved.

"Hey! is this seat open," Malik greeted with a slightly forced grin on his lips.

"Of course Malik! Always!" Yuugi patted the ground happily and the Egyptian teen popped down, "so whats up."

"Nothing much," Malik shrugged, "you."

"Hmm…" Yuugi bit his lip slightly before lying to the other, "nothing much."

"Hello," the entire group glanced up at a smirking albino who sat down beside Malik without asking, "so Malik where were we before you left." He paused smirking, "right! I was going to poke you again!" he poked the other's cheek. Sniggering as his hand was batted away.

"Stop that!" Malik snapped grumpily, "don't you seriously have something better to do."

"Not really."

"I thought you were hungry," Malik stated harshly.

"I lied. You take things too seriously." Bakura poked the others cheek.

"If you do that again I'm seriously breaking your finger."

"I'd like to see that." Bakura grinned teasingly.

— — — — —

Malik pouted slightly, "what do you mean you broke his hand Malik!" the raven haired woman snapped.

"I was only trying to break his finger."

"Why were you trying to break anything!"

"He wouldn't stop poking me." Malik protested weakly to his sister.

"Not my fault," Bakura walked up behind the other two Akefia looming behind him warningly. Making him duck slightly, not willing picking a fight while his brother was here, "and it wasn't my writing hand." He pouted as his brother gave a dismissive huff.

"I'd say it's your fault Flow." Akefia contradicted, "I know you too well."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You wouldn't stop poking me!" Malik broke in.

"You were ignoring me!"

"We were in class Bakura!"

"Like I care."

"I do!"

"Good for you then."

"And I warned you. I said I'd break your finger."

"You said finger. Not hand. Plus how was I meant to tell if you were serious or not."

"Lucky guess." Malik pouted.

"I'm bored now."

"Me too actually," he agreed.

"Me three. I think both of you should just head back to class," Akefia yawned lazily, "I have stuff to do."

"What more important than looking after your dearest brother."

"Do you seriously want me to 'look after you'," he grinned raising an eyebrow and Bakura's entire face dropped shaking his head furiously 'no'. "Thought so. Good boy," he rubbed his brothers head, "you seem perfectly capable to go back to class and Kisara's always helpful."

"Yep," Bakura stared at his grinning brother taking a step away, "go class! Yay." He didn't like testing his brother, especially if he had a disadvantage such as a broken hand. Malik sniggered slightly. Even if it wasn't a serious break and would heal quickly. He wasn't going to chance it.

"Now say sorry to Malik for bugging him and causing lovely Ms Ishtar to come down here." Bakura muttered a quick 'sorry' to the two Egyptians, "much better. Have a wonderful day of schooling Flow." He grinned leaning into whisper softly into his brother's ear, "remember if I get called down here again because of you. I got new ropes and chains, and much much more." Bakura gulped nodding furiously, "good boy. I need to head home now."

"See ya," Bakura waved slightly letting out a shaky breath.

"Bye Kisara-chan," he waved to the pale woman, "we should catch up. I barely see you anymore since I graduated."

"Yeah, you stopped hurting yourself." She smiled gently.

"Na, just it'd be weird if I constantly came here," he chuckled lightly walking out the door without another word.

"You were shitting yourself," Malik teased.

"Was not!" Bakura snapped angrily at the blond, "I'm going back to class."

"Because he said so."

"No because I feel like it! and I only have one more class then I can go home anyway."

"I'll walk you," Malik shrugged.

"… Fine." Bakura huffed, "and by the way if we were seriously fighting I would of whipped your sorry ass back to ancient Egypt."

"Lucky me. Keep dreaming."

"So I'm dreaming about you," Bakura smirked opening the door lazily for the other, "bye Kisara. Thanks."

"Bye Isis," Malik was keen on getting away from his sister, he got detention for two weeks and she was anything but pleased. "And do you seriously have anything better to dream about."

"Guess not. Except being an assassin."

"Why the hell would you want to be that."

"Have you seen assassination classroom, or played assassins creed."

"Played assassins creed. Haven't heard of the other thing."

"Holy shit! Really! We have to watch it!"

"… we still need to do our project."

"Fuck that, this is way more important and you owe me for breaking my hand and being so jumpy the other night."

"Seriously. That's what this was about."

"Maybe."

"Your an ass sometimes."

"Really. I thought I was an ass all the time. I've gotten slack." Bakura huffed leaning lazily on his hands and not really noticing Malik's lilac orbs cantered on him, lacing his thin frame up and down slightly a small goofy smirk on his lips. "Just means I'll have to up my game blondie."

"Lucky me," Malik sighed helplessly.

— — — — —

Ryou moaned twisting awake from his sleep, blinking blankly at the bed, so Mariku came home then. That ass. "Hey Keky! Where you at!" He yelled lazily stumbling off the others bed and looking around the house curiously. Pausing slightly in front of the monitor rooms door.

"What do you want Ryou."

"It's late. Come back to bed."

"It's like three in the morning. I'd say it's pretty early."

"Come out!"

"I'll come to bed later, just go to sleep."

"What if the demons come out."

"I scared them all out of my cupboards and from under my bed."

"They walk on ceilings."

"What the fuck. No they don't."

"Yes they do and if you spot them, they break the light and torture your very soul."

"Thats bullshit if I ever heard it," Mariku opened the door a crack to peek out at the other boy, "go to bed. If they even try touching you they'll have to deal with me. And I will not give them mercy."

"What are you doing."

"Nothing much. Go to sleep."

"Let me in."

"No."

"Why'd you leave."

"Needed to pick up a few things."

"Meanie."

"Go be a good captive and go to bed."

"Normal kidnappers reveal their entire plan to their victims."

"Firstly I'm not normal and I'm not some villain," Mariku raised an eyebrow, "though you know I have chains and ropes I can tie you to my bed with." Maybe he'd wear himself out trying to get out of them. Mariku glanced at the other teen curiously, if only it was that easy.

"Do you know how creepy and weird that sounds like."

"Perfect. Go to bed then."

"…" Ryou glared softly at the other. "If I wake up alone one more time I'm going to stab you."

"Please don't. I don't want to hurt you," Mariku teased slightly, "and we both know I'm more experienced in that area."

"Shut up." Ryou huffed spinning and storming back into the other's bedroom flopping onto the bed.

"Much better." Mariku disappeared back into the smaller room. Ryou was such a weirdo sometimes. He swore the kid hated him one minute and the next he wanted him. Like a needy child. Mariku rolled his eyes. At least he was pretty good, he didn't try running off when he took him outside and he was starting to get a better idea of the others energy rates. So that was helpful he was almost certain there was no way the pale boy could walk back home or to his closest neighbour. He was so odd, sometimes he'd completely ignore him and hide on the lounge and then now he was pissed because he wasn't in bed. Weirdest kidnapped child ever.

— — — — —

"Hello," Akefia glanced into the room where the two boys had been watching tv since they got home.

"What."

"Gees." Akefia rolled his eyes walking into the room as Bakura sat up on the bed staring at him, he hated people in his room uninvited. "I'm going out. Don't burn down the house Flow."

"Out. Where."

"… Nowhere important."

"Why won't you tell me."

"His brothers a cop. Now I'll be back later alright. Don't dare try cooking dinner or you're dead. I'm cooking."

"What if I get hungry!"

"Bite your arm off, I don't care. Just don't go in my God damned kitchen."

"It's not your kitchen."

"I own this bloody house, it's my kitchen."

"You barely cook, all your foods shitty."

"… That's not my fault."

"Yes mr kitchen master. Go away now."

"Also no fucking while I'm out!" he grinned as Malik started to stutter out a string of incomprehensible words his face turning ten different shades of pink and red as he hid into the sheets.

"Awe but Akefia!" Bakura sniggered.

"No. Not until marriage!"

"Maybe me and Malik are married."

"You didn't invite me to your wedding!" Akefia put on a fake hurt tone.

"Na, we got married just the two of us. Malik wore a beautiful purple dress and I had a really fucking awesome suit!"

"I wouldn't wear a dress at our wedding!" Malik spat before realising his mistake as the other two laughed at him.

"So we're having a wedding now~" Bakura purred teasingly.

"And pray tell what would you wear to yours and Flow's wedding?"

"We are never getting married!"

"Harsh," Bakura dramatically fell back with a loud sigh, "and I thought we were destined to be together! Apparently not! The shame!"

"Harsh." Akefia agreed, "dumped just before the marriage."

"Of all fates why is it I'm stuck at being left at the alter!"

"I know. Shameful Malik."

"…" Malik stared at the other two as they continued to babble back and forward on the subject internally cursing, "shut up! we aren't even dating let alone getting married!"

"But Malik dear," Bakura purred sitting up and crawling closer to the other teen, "we were once lovers~ in a previous life. Do you not remember~ My dear~"

"Hmm, I remember that life. You two were quite happy back then."

"And what five thousand years is all it takes for you to forget and reject me," Bakura rubbed a finger along the other's honey soaked cheek, slowly towering over the other and forcing him to lye on the bed. *SLAP* His mahogany eyes widened sitting back and holding his now hand print red cheek with his non plastered hand staring at the others almost just as surprised lilac orbs. As Akefia made a little 'ooo' sound with a *gasp*.

"Stop it," Malik finally spoke, "sorry for hitting you but you're both being assholes."

"…"

"Ok you know the rules! Bye bye!" Akefia sniggered leaving the room lazily.

"Now he leaves," Bakura pouted, "also. Malik stay still."

"Wh—" Malik bit back a scream as the others hand flung across his tanned cheek.

"Now we're even. Back to Assassination classroom." Bakura flopped back down letting Malik glare at him for a moment longer.

"Fucking asshole," Malik muttering grumpily before flopping down again. He question why out of all the nice people he chose to like the Domino's bloody biggest asshole.

— — — — —

Ryou yawned blinking awake quietly and noting that he was indeed alone once again. He rubbed his eyes sleepily it seemed like the blonde had given him a pillow though, that was sort of nice. It smelt nice, like vanilla. Like home. He snuggled lovingly into the pillow for a moment taking in the soft scent. He knew Mariku had been buying or getting he wasn't really sure what was stolen or actually purchased. Either way more vanilla incense burners had appeared compared to previously they had been lavender and he got a new shampoo that had a vanilla scent instead of lavender again. He knew it was the other male's way to try cheering him up. He forced himself to sit up glancing around, Mariku had obviously come and gone from the room, his clothes draw was still open. He glanced at the end of the bed as his toe touched something solid beside the purple sheets.

"What is that?" he crawled the end of the bed curiously letting the sheets fall away from him staring at the tray, "breakfast. Seriously." He growled grumpily looking at the plate. It had toast and some bacon on it with a drink bottle of what looked like mucky water. He glanced at the small note on the tray along with the food Opting to read it first.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day my little Creampuff child~" he growled at that but the other had surprisingly nice hand writing, it reminded him of one of the fonts on his laptop at home that he'd never be able to actually write in. He wished he had his laptop, but he also knew he had zero chance of Mariku giving it too him and he had even started to hide his own. Plus he was probably aware that he could quiet easily contact his brothers on one over facebook, deviantart, twitter, text if it was his own laptop. Or any of his social medias. 'Eat up!' he continued reading the note, 'also want to play a game with me? If so there's a gun at the door, feel free to grab it and try killing me. There are guns and ammo hidden around the house too. Have fun.'

That actually sounded fun. Fuck him. But he would accept his offering maybe he could force the other to give him a prize when he won. Yep. Going with that. He nodded firmly before glancing at the food and deciding he was actually quiet hungry so he wouldn't go to battle on an empty stomach. He quickly devoured the toast, he was a fast eater when he wanted to be especially with his brothers who had sat around and taught him how to eat quickly because they found it important. Hmmm, he wondered what they were up to. They were late.

He quickly finished off the bacon as well, he surprisingly cooked it well saying he had no reason to learn in the first place. He glanced at the mucky drink, what was it. He took a cautious sip. He knew Mariku put it in a drink bottle so he would spill it. That shit. He was seventeen for crying out loud he knew how not to spill a stupid drink. Tasted like lemon cordial or something similar. It was his drink bottle now. He stood up sleepily walking towards the door and glancing at the gun, it was a nerf gun but obviously customised version. It was painted in greys and blacks with a blue band around the end. He glanced at the pile of clothes it had a note.

'In case you wanted to get dressed.'

Yeah he'd like that wouldn't he, he glanced at the camera. He had found it the other day. He knew Mariku had them hidden everywhere except the bathrooms. He wasn't sure what the male was expecting to see he wasn't stupid enough to get changed in front of them unless necessary and to be honest the other actually barely checked them. He'd just take the gun not the clothes. Though he swore Mariku enjoyed dressing him up. Quite often the other had clothes or an outfit set out for him to wear each day, so he went and either stole the others clothes or kept picking out random clothes instead. Or just not getting changed.

He picked up the toy gun cautiously and slipped out of the room glancing around and looking for the other teen sneaking carefully through the house and stalking down the stairs quietly glancing suspiciously around the corners to attempt to spot the teen. He ducked his head into the kitchen blinking at the blonde haired male, his usually blonde spiky hair was brushed down and pulled back into a surprisingly neat low bun, he was wearing his deep grape singlet with a low neck showing off his chest slightly and the sleeves holes hung low. He had on his usual golden jewellery and a pair of black jeans. He was staring out the window at the morning light cupping around his black mug taking a sip from it, his cup said 'free hugs' in sketchy writing. Weird saying. He looked peaceful. His honey soaked skin was practically glowing with his golden hair in the sun light. Mariku actually looked nice with his hair down, he had gotten so use to it being up but it looked nice. He still had that harsh edge to him, but it was softened without the spiky hair. He looked pretty, from what he had seen actually, Mariku just had a pretty family.

"I can see you," Mariku placed down the cup lazily snapping Ryou from his thoughts, "I don't care if you want to stare at me longer. I just figured I would ask, if you accepted my deal or not."

Ryou stared at the other for a moment longer taking note that the other did have a nerf gun on his hip, much like the one he had been given except it had a lilac band at the end instead of his blue. "I'll let you take a guess on that one," Ryou held up his toy gun towards the other.

"War it is then," Mariku grinned softly. "Watch out I have more experience than you."

"Your better with knives." Ryou shot a warning shot which the other easily dodged taking a step back, "I will thrash you."

"We will see about that."

— — — — —

Ryou glanced out at the other male staring at him, they had been playing for over an hour and so far he had shot Mariku's arm and Mariku shot his ear at one point. In saying that Mariku hadn't used the arm he shot since then. He had found ammo packs and some better guns hidden around so he had upgraded his gun. Mariku still had his original nerf gun. He quickly ducked back behind the corner as the Egyptian lifted the toy up curiously. Ryou leant on the wall how was he meant to win if he came out far enough to shoot Mariku, he'd be wide open. But he couldn't keep hiding. He flinched as a warm hand slunk over his mouth and a piece of plastic was held to his back.

Shivering as the other's warm breath danced teasingly from his ear down his throat, "I don't mind staring at each other. But I will claim victory." Mariku was cut from his whispering blinking at the toy gun shoved at his chest as he felt the foam bullet hit against it, he grinned, "cheeky Creampuff," he dropped his hold of the other instead holding his chest, "but I shall not go alone," he grinned holding up a shaking nerf gun and shooting the other's chest as he started fake die. "Ha!"

Ryou giggled softly as the other collapsed and decided to fake die as well collapsing onto the ground besides the older male staring at his ceiling, "you got me."

"Yeah, we're both dead now."

"I still killed you first," Ryou teased giggling happily. This had been a fun game. "So I win."

"Its funny… death feels a lot like life," Mariku glanced at the other curiously. He really did enjoy to win. Such a cutie.

"I know I feel cheated!"

"Yeah… I guess since death feels a lot like life. Did you want to go eat cake."

"Love to."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

I actually already wrote the next chapter~ I had like a paragraph or two to finish this one but I was on the train and needed something to do so the next one is written and will hopefully be up soon~ I just need to grammar check it!

And I kind of got lazier to the end of this chapter~ But still hope you like it!

Word count: 5,852

Next Chapter

"Don't bug my mailman."


	12. Phone calls

I told you I'd get this one out quicker! And its more to the plot~ So that good!

Hope you enjoy (Also I still completely suck at naming so yep)s

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twelve~ Phone calls

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou swung the door open happily blinking at the man near the mailbox before smiling ready to greet him and maybe catch a lift home, "h—" his voice was muffled as a powerful tanned hand was placed over his mouth and he was dragged back inside closing the door swiftly as the man turn up and frowned at the sound of a closing door as Mariku snuck over to the window holding him to force the other to crouch peeking out of his curtains at the black and blonde haired male, he growled deeply at the sight of the other teen who shoved the mail into his box. Glancing up as he seemed to be coming closer to his door.

"Bloody perfect," he snarled angrily, "do not move Creampuff."

"B-ut," Ryou went to protest but Mariku's glare was enough to keep him still. Mariku got up and went to the door. He knew Mariku was nice, but he was still to be listened to when instructed.

"Hello Yusei," Mariku greeted all but nicely, he had gone to school with the other a town or so ago and it so happened they both ended up in Domino, they hated each other in school and then even more as a mailman.

"Hello Spiky," the other looked him up and down with judgemental eyes, "I was forced to deliver your mail today. Lucky me right!?" He couldn't sound any more sarcastic than he did, he was obviously pissed at Mariku for one reason or another.

"Indeed, what do you want." Mariku sounded lazy but didn't bother to hide the hatred dripping from his voice.

"You need to sign for a parcel."

"Fine."

"So, you live alone or was there someone else here," the other raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Alone, because I don't want asses like you bothering me."

"I could've sworn I saw someone with you," he noted bitterly. Don't fucking think he was that easy to lie to again you shit.

"No. Just me."

"Whatever," Yusei accepted the signed screen back, "your a creep anyway." Mariku accepted the parcel without another word slamming the door closed. He smirked slightly as the door was slammed in front of him, "I'll win eventually you little shit." He swiftly left for his motorcycle, he was done with work at least for now.

Mariku turned to Ryou throwing the parcel on the lounge and staring at the teen sitting on the ground still, "one rule remember." Mariku loomed over the other crouching down to sit over him before pinning his wrists on either side of his head, "don't bug my mailman."

"S-orry," Ryou stared up at the bigger male towering him, stumbling over his own words staring into the other deep lilac orbs, "I-I forgot."

"Its simple logic alright," Mariku stood up pulling the other teen up with him, "when people come over. You disappear. I can get better locks on my doors if necessary."

"Ok," Ryou nodded softly as the other practically waved him off again, but the others hands around his wrist were hurting. So obviously he was angry that he had attempted to speak to the mailman and catch a lift home. But he was a captive, what did Mariku expect him not to want to go home. It didn't matter how much fun they had. He had his brothers to think about. He snapped back to the other as he spoke again in an emotionless tone.

"That or I can easily knock you out," Mariku released the other's wrists who rubbed them gently, "but that's no fun." Mariku sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers in annoyance, "look you're still kidnapped and I want to keep you still. So you have to follow my rules occasionally. Did you want to eat now. We could have fried rice or something and I can add bacon to yours or chicken or whatever." It was easy to make and he had fed it to the other before so he knew that Ryou ate it.

"Sounds nice," Ryou glanced at the parcel. He didn't want to other to be annoyed and obviously he didn't want to be either so that was nice.

"You may open it."

Ryou smiled going to open it as Mariku left for the kitchen, so meeting people or talking with others was off limit, Ryou sighed slightly at his red wrists. But he did love opening packages! and his brothers only ever got ropes and knives so he was curious what the Egyptian had gotten. It was surprisingly heavier than he thought, the other teen made it seem light. It was only about the size of a ruler, each way. Maybe a bit longer on one side. He plopped it onto his lap sitting cross legged on the lounge and opening the cardboard box curiously, frowning at the second cardboard box. It was mostly black and dark blue with white writing. He discarded the box lazily looking at the new box, it seemed like a small spot light. With a bat in the middle.

"It's a mini bat signal," Mariku leant in the doorway, "not sure if you knew but I love Batman."

"I didn't know that," Ryou agreed glancing up at the male leaning in the doorway even though Mariku's gaze was on the box not him.

"You can get bigger and more powerful ones but I thought this one was cool," Mariku sat down beside the smaller teen though he seemed more like the child at the moment, "see it comes with additional parts. Because you know how in the movie the first time he uses it he rips the others clothing and stuff and stick him to the spotlight. Well you get a little attachment to do that! and it has three settings, normal, flashy or it can go blue, yellow, red and green!" Mariku sounded excited, "isn't it cool!"

"I suppose it is," Ryou giggled at the others excited tone, he sounded happier again which was always nice, Mariku always had such a nice surprisingly comforting voice when he wasn't angry. "Did you want to use it after we eat."

"Yeah, probably wait until it's a bit darker! Then it'll look really cool and bright!"

"Hmm," Ryou giggled slightly at that, "sounds like a plan. Then we can watch tv. Or maybe before then we use it after movies to let it get nice and dark."

"Ok," Mariku agreed.

"What about Batman?"

"Sounds perfect," Mariku grinned leading the other into the kitchen. "But first dinner. Need to make sure you eat."

— — — — —

Mariku glanced down as his phone rang answering lazily, "hello its obviously Mariku otherwise you've got the wrong number."

"Ah damn! Wrong number," his brothers voice sniggered, "I thought when I pressed on your name that Isis would pick up!"

"Shame, sorry brother."

"But while you're on the line," Malik continued obviously getting to the point of his call, "Yami called today to say his friend saw you today and thought something was off. You ok?"

"Oh that ass," Mariku rolled his eyes. That shit of a mail man couldn't just leave him the fuck alone. Had to go calling Yami and Malik.

"Mariku! I can't find the remote," Ryou whined.

"Mariku is someone over?"

"No," Mariku rolled his eyes. "Just the tv."

"NOT THE TV!" Ryou protested, "hello!"

"Shhh!" Mariku hissed lightly holding the phone away. Ryou was really trying today. Maybe he would have to get him a new game to keep him amused. Or go steal something else from his room, but he didn't want to steal too much those idiot brothers would notice sooner or later Ryou's stuff missing.

"It's ok if you have a guest over?" he could hear the frown from the other person on the phone, "whose over."

"Um…" Mariku paused glancing to where Ryou was looking on the lounge, "you know my 'work friend'. They came over to watch movies."

"I still can't find the remote," Ryou pointed out. He was pleased his brother didn't know what Ryou sounded like. Though he would have to ensure Ryou didn't try talking during his phone calls from now on.

"I'll help you find it in a minute," Mariku sighed, "just go eat cake."

"Ok!" Ryou jumped, "bye Malik! Say hello to," Ryou's words were muffled by a tanned hand.

"He'll say hi to my siblings," Mariku interrupted pointing to the kitchen and Ryou pouted but complied. He wanted to say his brothers.

"Well I'm glad you have a friend?" Malik sounded slightly suspicious, damn. "But as long as you're fine! I'll guess I'll leave you to movies, maybe we can find one we could all watch sometime. I'd love to met your work friend."

"Sometime maybe," Mariku quickly agreed though he knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon. ANY. "Bye Malik, talk again soon."

"Ok! Bye big brother!"

"Have a good night and say hi to your little boyfriend from me next time you see him~"

"He's not my boyfriend!" he could tell his brother was probably blushing.

"But you want him to be," Mariku was pleased his brothers mind was taken away from his 'work friend'. "Just say hi from me."

"Yeah, bye…" Malik hung up seeming slightly distracted.

"Bye," Mariku pushed the phone into his pocket, "very cheeky Creampuff," Mariku leant in the kitchen doorway, "don't do it in the future. My brother will want to meet this 'work friend' of mine eventually and he can't."

"Why I want to meet your brother," Ryou pouted, "he sounds alright."

"He's very alright. But no, you're mine," Mariku rubbed the other's cheek lovingly, "I see you found the cake easy enough. Ice-cream today."

"Yep," Ryou agreed, "remote?"

"No such luck," Mariku shrugged, "I'll look alright. Cut me a piece of cake."

"Sure…" Ryou agreed simply.

"And by the way with butting into my phone calls it wasn't a suggestion to stop that. Next time there will be a punishment if you try it." Mariku warned darkly leaving the kitchen to search for the remote, he didn't want his brother to be suspicious and he also didn't want to lose Ryou. He wanted to have both.

Ryou blinked slightly, he questioned what Mariku would do as punishment. But he kind of didn't want to find out in the same respect. Plus he knew Mariku accidentally hurt him occasionally, his wrist had actually bruised slightly from earlier. So he wasn't very keen on being on the receiving end if he actually wanted to hurt him or punish him somehow. Wasn't really worth figuring out what punishment the other would have. Even if it might just be no cake or something. He quietly cut the other a slice of cake putting it into a bowl and grabbing two spoons and putting the rest of the cake back before joining to other, "any luck."

"No yet Creampuff," Mariku glanced up, "cool cake."

"Yum…" Ryou agreed placing them on the table and looking in between the cushions for the remote.

"Look under the lounge. I might of kicked it."

"The remote."

"No the lounge. Of course the remote Creampuff," Mariku rolled his eyes slightly watching Ryou crouch over to search under the couch, he had to admit the teen was cute. He was such a skinny boy and his hair always looked so puffy and soft. He sighed slightly shaking his head, "you know Ryou I don't want to threaten you right. Just follow the rules. It was two you broke today."

"Oh," Ryou sat up holding a black rectangle he found under the lounge, "found it by the way."

"Good boy." Mariku smirked gently, "but you do know that don't you."

"What."

"Threaten you. I want you to be happy here."

"I'm happy," Ryou flopped onto the couch attempting to reassure the other, "don't worry! Its Batman time!"

"Ok," Mariku sighed going back to the couch and sitting in the corner as Ryou turned on the screen and setting it up, he sighed slightly patting the lounge slightly and Ryou glanced up at him innocently. "Come on, want to cuddle." He didn't like any tension between him and Ryou. The other seemed to accept his offer at least and fall into his lap leaning onto his chest and allowing him to hug a tanned arm around the other smaller male, he liked having Ryou close.

"Normal rules. Do anything creepy and I'm killing you."

"Yeah. Sounds like a good plan. You know where I keep the knives more or less." He didn't mind if Ryou knew where they were he was physically stronger and could quiet easily break the other's hand if he ever even attempted to use them against him and Ryou was aware of that. He had ensured Ryou was very much aware of that.

"…" he decided to instead concentrate on the screen and eating the ice-cream cake. He knew this was Mariku's version of apologising for threatening him. He believed Mariku when he said he wanted him to be happy here. Mariku seemed quite happy currently watching the movie with him. He sighed focusing back onto the screen to watch the film ignoring as the other fiddled teasingly with his hair. Otherwise they stayed silent, Mariku making a comment on the film every now and again.

Ryou shivered as he felt the other nuzzle into his hair as the credits rolled onto the screen, "you smell sweet again."

"…" how often did Mariku smell him. He knew the other smelt like lavender but that was more because he just knew the other liked lavender. "Did you enjoy the movie."

"Ah ha," he agreed softly, "you."

"Yep." Ryou nodded sitting up slightly glad that Mariku let him, "did you want to try out your spot light."

"Ok," Mariku grinned widely jumping up, "go get a jumper or jacket."

"Sure," Ryou nodded staring as the others lilac eyes laced him up and down, "um. Is something wrong."

"You should wear the red jumper I got you. It'll look cute," Mariku shrugged and left the room on that note. Ryou stared after the other for a moment before disappearing downstairs where Mariku still kept all his stuff. It was still basically his room, Mariku just put his stuff there. He quickly grabbed the red jumper he was pretty sure he knew the one Mariku wanted him to wear. For no other reason then keep the older male happy. He had tried pushing his luck a bit with the mail man then the phone call interruption.

He quickly went back to the lounge room glancing up at the Egyptian already waiting for him, "I told you it would look cute." He smirked lightly looking the other up and down, the jumper he had gotten for Ryou. It was a nice blood red jumper with silver stitching with a silver chain hanging in between the hood where there was usually the cords to pull and the hood was a dusty grey along with the bottom band and the bands on the sleeves. It looked nice over the others black jeans. He was such a skinny boy.

"Thanks I guess," Ryou sighed the other had gotten him the jumper. He wasn't sure where from, "ready!?"

"Get on my back I'll carry you."

"Huh. Why. I can walk."

"No because the cold night air will bug you more then normal. And I want to take you on a walk. It'll be harder to just pick you up randomly."

"Where are we going."

"Don't be nervous. Just away from my house. It's a light you shine into the sky. It'll look better in the forest," Mariku confirmed. Plus he didn't want a random spot light just next to his house.

"Well I can walk."

"Please just let me carry you," Mariku gave him a slight glare that showed he wasn't going to give up on it.

"Fine." Ryou huffed walking closer and letting Mariku pick him and slide him onto his back.

"Good boy," Mariku smirked softly feeling Ryou's arm wrap around his neck and his legs wrapped carefully around his waist. "Now hang on alright bunny boo." He picked up his box careful not to drop the pale teen.

Ryou leant on the others head softly as he walked off into the darkness of the night, hugging onto his blue cat back pack lovingly. Mariku was strong he didn't seem to have any trouble walking through the forest with him. His hair was soft at least. And he was warm. It was quiet the only sound he could hear was the other's footsteps across the forest ground. He'd be good a sneaking around if he wanted to. Like one of the killers in his tv shows.

Mariku glanced at the practically zoned out boy on his back, Ryou was light. He questioned if he fed the teen enough sometimes but then he remembered how many sweets the other ate. He smirked lightly at that loving Ryou's soft puffs of air against his neck. He glanced around curiously, this seemed to be far enough away from his house. It looked like a nice clearing. "Creampuff," he carefully placed the box down before lowering Ryou to the ground who blinked at him and yawned glancing around the clearing himself. "Want to play now."

"Ok," he nodded softly watching the other set up the light, "you're very quiet. I thought you'd have heavier footsteps."

"I'm a thief I need to be quiet."

"I know but I was on your back."

"Yes and when I steal stuff I need to be quiet holding it. And your light as shit."

"Oh."

"No offence."

"N-one taken," Ryou glanced at the other placed down the bat signal.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Three, two, one," he grinned flicking the switch and watching as the beam shot into the sky, "hmm. It does look cooler in the dark."

"Told ya," he teased slightly.

"Guess you did," it had a pretty strong light, good.

"What turned you into a Batman fan."

"I thought he was cool when I moved here. Because he wasn't really a good guy but he wasn't evil. I liked the idea and I was use to the darkness," Mariku shrugged glancing back down at the pale boy. "Malik use liked Princess movies a lot instead. I think he grew out of them now though."

"Princesses." Ryou bit back a giggled.

"He liked the clothes. Sometimes I think he was meant to be a girl," Mariku sniggered, "but then again I'm fine with only having one sister. Don't need another."

"I think sisters are nice, I've heard yours from downstairs. I think she sounds sweet," Ryou smiled softly, he missed his sister. His brothers were great but still he had always had more in common with Amane. But he knew how hard his brothers did try when they were fighting about something dumb. Which sadly happened a lot.

"You think so," Mariku hummed on this idea, "I guess she's pretty cool. Like Mum was. Mum was sweet. I think. I obviously don't remember much of her."

"You were little when you lost your mum weren't you." He forgot sometimes about that.

"Yeah doesn't matter. Parents are dumb. Don't need them, better without if you ask me," Mariku quickly cut the conversation about his mother off. "Look what I can do," obviously he wanted to change topics. Ryou watched as the other jumped against the trunk of a tree shaking it slightly and grabbing a branch one of the lowest on the tree but still too tall for him to grab. He pulled himself onto it and perched quietly, "see. I told you I could climb trees."

Ryou smiled softly shaking his head, "it's still the lowest branch. I'd like to see you climb to the top, then I'll believe your not scared."

"I fear nothing," Mariku huffed sitting on the branch, "and I don't need to prove it."

"It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Mariku whined slightly, "I bet you can't even grab this branch as easy as I did." He didn't want to have to climb any higher on the tree, but he hated the other thinking he was scared. He feared nothing. He just prefered not to go to high up off the ground. A prefernce.

"It's not my fault I'm shorter," Ryou giggled he was so stubborn. "Good job Mariku your taller and older than me."

"Yeah I am," Mariku huffed, "I can walk on rooftops. I bet you don't do that."

"I can't say I really do. Well occasionally actually I sneak out my window to sit there so my brothers can't find me."

"Of course you do. You know you'd probably make a good thief too," Mariku hung down from the tree letting himself fall onto the ground, "we could steal some pretty cool stuff together."

"I think I'll pass," Ryou giggled lightly watching the other walk closer and flop onto the ground staring up at the sky, "the stars are pretty tonight."

"That they are," Mariku agreed smirking as the other took a seat next to him and leant on his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking my out Keky," Ryou had to admit it was a nice night to be out of the house, normally he would have been locked up in his room playing games or cleaning up after his brothers. Actually Akefia was pretty good at that, he tended to keep the house spotless. No one would guess but he was kind of a clean freak when it came down to it. But it was mostly when he was stressed, he stress cleaned. Otherwise he was on and off. His room was almost always cleaned and weirdly organised, he knew where everything was. To be honest he was the only one who could find stuff in his room.

"Anytime Creampuff child," Mariku placed a powerful arm around the pale child.

— — — — —

"He's not my boyfriend!" Malik snapped blushing ten shades darker, glancing up as someone knocked on his door. Who was knocking at this time of day. Shouldn't they be eating dinner not bugging him.

"But you want him to be," he was barely listening as he traveled to the door as the door let out a thud. "Just say hi from me."

"Yeah, bye…" Malik hung up slightly distracted. "Coming," he twisted the handle in case the person was leaning against the door. "B-akura?" he frowned at the white haired male. What the fuck happened to you! Why is your hair wet!"

"Um…" Bakura looked up at the blond with sorrow filled mahogany eyes, "Akefia dunked my head under water in the sink to shut me up about stuff I knew nothing about."

"He did what!?" Malik growled defensively. "That has to be illegal!"

"N-o. Its fine. He wasn't trying to drown me. We j-ust had a fight. Can I come in."

Malik stared at the other for a moment he looked close to tears and his lip was bleeding, "yeah. Come on I'll help you get dry before you catch a cold."

"Thanks," Bakura sniffed slightly letting the blonde lead him inside and shove him onto the couch balling up slightly to cry which he wouldn't dare do in front of his brother. It'd just show that he won. He knew how much Akefia loved to win. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

— — — — —

Earlier:

"What are you doing."

"Have you seen blueberry?"

"What are you doing," Akefia snapped more firmly causing his younger brother to flinch under his harsh voice.

"Looking for blueberry," Bakura frowned at his brother blankly, why was he so pissed. He knew the cat usually sat on Ryou's bed, when he walked past and peeked in the room he'd noticed it hadn't been there and gone to investigate.

"Get out."

"What. Why," his mahogany eyes widened at his brothers blunt remark.

"Get out of Ryou's room!" Akefia snapped angrily his patience running thin, stomping his foot against the floorboards letting the sound echo through the house.

"B-ut," Bakura attempted a weak protest but obviously his brother had other ideas and no words seemed to be forming from his lips anyway.

"No. Get the fuck out now! The rule is do not go in anyone's room unless they are there. Get out!"

"O-k," Bakura sighed choosing not to fight his brother while he was in a bad mood. He flinched as the other slammed the door closed behind him.

"Stay out until Ryou comes back."

"He's not coming back Akefia. I think we scared him off," Bakura snapped grumpily. Yes he knew better than to provoke his brother when angry but still. What was his problem. Hiding in some fucking fantasy.

"Don't fucking lie. It's your fault he left," he spoke coldly without any emotion betraying his tone.

"No it isn't! I'm the one trying to actually find him! What if there's something in his room where he is but you won't let me touch his God damned stuff!"

"He left after your bloody fight."

"And how'd you react! You didn't even bother coming to that runt Yuugi's house with me!"

"Yeah because we need the entire fucking family to pick up one person."

"You could've gotten him during school. I texted you him and Yuugi were away."

"I have a job Bakura."

"What and your job is more important than your brother now!"

"No. But my job helps support us and send you too school and puts a roof over our heads you ungrateful brat," he sneered baring his sharp pointed teeth.

"What's the point of being able to look after us if we're not here!"

"How was I meant to know he would actually leave! He always goes to Yuugi's when you guys fight."

"Oh because you never fight with him!?"

"I never said I didn't. At least I always properly make up with him. You just sneak into his room while he's trying to sleep and wake him up to apologise. When is suits you."

"Oh yes. You just get him ice cream."

"He likes ice cream."

"I call bribery!" Bakura snarled childishly.

"No it's admitting I'm wrong and making up for it."

"Yeah and waking him up to sleep with him is my way!"

"Just stay out of his room."

"Why! I want to go in there, what if he left a note and you're too stubborn to let me go in."

"He knows our rules. He would've left it somewhere accessible."

"You just hate to admit the fact that he's not here. That he's not just going to walk in and say hey sorry I'm late for dinner and everything just fucking goes back to normal."

"I know that's not going to happen. But freaking out and going through his stuff is not allowed. If he's not in the room neither are you."

"You're not listening!"

"I am."

"No your not!"

"Bakura enough."

"Well listen to me!"

"What do you want Florence! What the fuck do you want me to say! Yes Ryou is not here. But that is not my fault in the slightest. I wasn't even home when he left. You were if you seriously gave a fuck you could've gotten off your arse for one fucking moment to stop him from going out, or you could of tried checking up on him sooner hmm. I even asked you where he was a dinner and you shrugged. If you gave a shit maybe you should of called Yuugi we have there number on the bloody fridge because we both know that's Ryou's run away place."

"I called during school," Bakura sneered but took a cautious step back as his brother took one closer, "no one picked up."

"Oh and that's stopped you before." Akefia watched his brother carefully going backwards down the stairs obviously not game enough to turn his back on him. That caused a small smirk to tease the corners of his lips. His brother was scared. "I know for a fact you don't give a fucking damn about the education I work so hard to ensure you get." He stalked down the stairs after the other letting his smirk widen as Bakura continued to back away into the kitchen. "You could've left school gone over sooner than you did. For fucks sake his friends beat your sorry ass. You really think that I don't fucking care when your the fucking one who fucking scared him off."

Bakura shivered feeling the bench behind his back staring at his brother as he walked forward calmly, "shut up! It's not my fucking fault! You're meant to be looking after us! You're meant to look after us after Mum died! When we kicked Dad out! You said you'd keep us safe! You'd look after us and we wouldn't need anyone else!" Bakura screamed, "you lied! You're just as much to blame as me! Ryou wouldn't have left if you were actually home to look after us instead of off flirting with the stupid Moto! It's not my fault! You're my fucking role model! Some role model." Bakura kind of just wanted to win, he flinched as Akefia bashed his fist against the bench and stormed over to the sink shoving in the plug. What was his doing. A pain scream escaped his pale lips as his brothers honey soaked fingers snatched a handful of his white hair and ripped it towards the sink slowly filling with water, "let go! You can't blame me!"

"Stop fucking talking about shit you don't know fuck about," Akefia snarled coldly smashing his brother against the bench face planting in the sink watching his he fidgeted angrily trying not to swallow water, he grinned slightly tearing him back up, "you hear me. Our father was a useless fuck and a drunk bastard. Do you seriously think he would of done a better job of taking care of you. Do you!" he screamed slamming his brothers head back into the sink and turning off the tap holding his brother down who attempted to kick or whack him before pulling him up, "do not talk about things you do not understand. You fucking hear me. You fucking hear me FLORENCE!"

"Let me go!" Bakura screamed flinching and holding back a pained scream as he was slammed onto the bench instead of into the sink, "and your better! I wish Mum was here! I wish Ryou was here! Because you're just a fucking jerk!"

Akefia's eye twitched slightly, "fuck you." He snarled pulling his brother back forcefully letting him jerk as he quickly slamming him forcefully back into the sink smashing the bottom and not caring as his screamed into the water before pulling him up and forcing him to face him holding under his chin with his free hand as his hand tugged the others hair down towards the earth. Clawing into his cheeks so he couldn't interfere letting his nails dig into the others milky flesh letting it bleed softly. "You listen to me. Don't say a fucking word or I'm fucking going to keep shoving you in the God damned sink until you learn not to speak about things you have no fucking clue about. Don't you think I wish Mum was here! Don't you think I wish I could bring her fucking back! I'm not her. But don't fucking pretend you know. You don't fucking know what I do! You fucking idiot!" he threw the other at the ground angrily watching as Bakura scurried to his feet, his entire being was vibrating letting a shaking hand slowly reach up and feel the little scabs on his cheeks looking back at him with shaky mahogany orbs. "Do not test me. If I was Ryou I would've left just to get away from you. Ungrateful brat. Go to your room."

"Fuck you." Bakura quickly ran from the room bumping into the wall with his constant glancing towards his brother bumping into the wall, but he wasn't following just watching blankly from his spot on the kitchen floor fiddling with the spilt blood against the bench innocently.

— — — — —

Malik blinked at his crush rocking back and forwards on his couch quietly obviously sobbing to himself now. "Hey Bakura," he sat cautiously beside the white haired male fiddling with the towel slightly, "did you want to talk about it." Bakura shook his head, "ok." He sighed placing the towel over the teens head and rubbing softly to help the boy get dry again. He was pretty convinced that family had a lot of anger problems. Well he hadn't met Ryou before and he sounded fine. He bit back a giggle as Bakura sneezed lightly. It was such a cute sound from the usually grumpy 'tough' teen. He did smirk however as it hit him that Bakura had come over because he was upset. He came to him. Not that he had noticed Bakura having any other friends, but he felt comfortable enough to let him see him upset. Success was sort of his.

— — — — —

Malik moaned pushing himself off the couch and walking towards the door opening it lazily, "A-kefia."

"Bakura's here."

"Hello."

"I want my brother Malik."

"I—he just went to sleep. I'll bring him home tomorrow."

"Move then," Akefia snarled pushing the blonde to the side, "that shit thinks he can disobey me and fucking get away with it he has another fucking thing coming." He cursed under his breath stalking through the house and glaring into the lounge room. No. He wasn't there. His harsh golden eyes shot up the stairs and landed on what he had figured was Malik's room at least from what he had observed and stormed up the stairs to retrieve his brother.

"A-kefia," Malik wanted Bakura to sleep and the others brother was obviously pissed off still. Bakura had been shaking for the last few hours and he had only just fallen asleep half an hour or so. He still looked cute sleeping.

"Found you," he smirked at his sleeping brothers form on the blonde's bed, "home time."

"Akefia I said I'll bring him home tomorrow."

"No he disobeyed me. I am bringing him home and taking him to his room as I instructed earlier." He spoke smoothly going over to the bed and pulling duct tape from his pocket and easily cutting it with a blade he was carrying with him and securing it over his brothers mouth. Holding his hand over it to add pressure to make sure it'd stick right shaking his brother slightly knowing when his brother slept it usually took a bit to wake him up. "Perfect~" he purred softly as Malik merely watched not game enough to step in as he lifted the other still sleeping boy off the mattress. "Bye blondie," he gave a half wave to the other carrying his unconscious brother down the stairs and out the door without a word. "Don't worry Kura." He rubbed his brothers pale cheek softly feeling over his new little scarred dots marking the skin as he cautiously placed him down in the car ensuring he wouldn't move around when driving, "Ryou will come home soon." He placed a loving kiss to the others forehead, brushing back his bangs before closing the door firmly.

— — — — —

Bakura moaned trying to let out a yawn but he couldn't he frowned blinking awake and pulling on his wrists. His head snapped side to side, he was home. And obviously so was Akefia. His hands were both tied to the opposite bedposts and his legs doing the same to the end of the bed ensuring his was nice and stretched out, "good morning." He glanced at his brother sitting on the end of the bed looking quite bored, "took your time waking up." He bit back a scream as the other ripped the silver tape from over his mouth, "now for future reference don't disobey me. Malik's room is not _**your**_ room. Have fun untying yourself," he stood up and started to walk off before pausing at the door, "oh yeah. Don't be late to school my precious brother. Education is very important." He left swiftly as Bakura was left to tug on the ropes.

"Akefia!" Bakura growled angrily trying to fiddle as much with the knots as he could. "Fucking idiot." He snarled grumpily fiddling with the knots until they were loose enough to release at least one hand before the second came away easier and then he sat up rolling his shoulders and letting out a yawn he had been holding, before untying his legs quickly, swinging them off the bed. Forcing himself up onto tired limbs and letting out another sleepy yawn. Being tied up defiantly did not result in a good rest. He would have a shower before breakfast. His muscles felt tight. He rolled his shoulders hopefully grabbing his school uniform lazily dragging it across the ground and disappearing into the bathroom slamming the door closed behind him. He ensure to make his shower quick. Plus to be honest he had no intentions of being late to school and pissing his brother off again. He glanced up as he walked into the kitchen Akefia was leaning against the bench taking a sip of his tea.

"Did you want tea?" Akefia offered softly.

"Um… yeah," he agreed quietly watching his older brother pour his tea and add a spoonful of honey and sugar. It was always his favourite way to have it. Akefia preferred ten spoons of sugar rather than honey. Ryou liked sugar and honey and a bit of milk or practically as long as it was tea he was happy.

"Have a good sleep."

"It was ok. My muscles are a bit tight, shower helped a bit," Bakura shrugged awkwardly not taking his gaze away from the other.

"Hmm," Akefia nodded softly, "how was Malik's."

"It was fine," Bakura wasn't really sure what his brother was doing, he took a cautious sip of the tea noting he had cleaned the blood from the bench and emptied the sink. It looked like he had cleaned the entire kitchen. It was spotless. All the spices were facing forward. Everything was perfect. He flinched slightly snapping back to his brother as the other took a step closer pulling something from his pocket.

"Bakura you know I don't hurt you unless you do something wrong," Akefia shook his head softly, "you have no reason to fear. You've hopefully learnt your lesson," he just spoke softly as Bakura kept trained eyes on the honey soaked male who softly padded something against his forehead. "Your head is bruised." Bakura felt the white pad cautiously. "That will help."

"Thanks I guess," Bakura let his hand drop from the pad finishing off his drink, obviously he was no longer angry. "And I fear no man."

"I'm not no man. I'm your brother."

"…"

"Don't be late to school Flow. Malik will surely want to talk to you," he waved slightly taking a sip of his tea calmly, "say hi from me."

"O-k," he glanced at the clock, he should probably get going, "bye Akefia."

"Bye bye Flow." He grinned against his cup fiddling with the side of the sink as his pale brother quickly left. Maybe he should go see Atem today, they could clean together.

Bakura gave his brother one last glance before leaving the house and traveling onto the street. He was such a weirdo sometimes. He hadn't gotten that angry in years, hmm. He sighed heaving his shoulders and deciding to just drop it. Akefia obviously had. It was nothing really, he knew he didn't mean to hurt him. He also knew he tried hard to look after them. He was playing both parents roles.

"Kura!" he flipped around at the sound of the other, "wait up!" he stopped for a moment to let the blonde catch up. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Lucky me."

"Are you ok."

"Why wouldn't I be."

"I d-on't know," Malik glanced down at his feet awkwardly. Right Bakura probably didn't want to let anyone know he had a problem again. "It was just Akefia came to get you and he was pissed… I was," he was cut off by his crushes smooth voice.

"He's fine now. He just tied me up to my bed because I didn't go to my room when he told me to yesterday. It's fine we had tea after I untied myself and had a shower," Bakura held onto his shoulder rolling it around lazily, "no need to worry."

"Oh… um ok," Malik hated as he felt his cheeks heat up quickly at the mere thought of the other in the shower. His hair had looked so beautiful and shiny when it was wet the previous day. Imagine him glistening in water droplets of the shower. No! Don't think that Malik. He shook his head, "as long a-s you're sure!" he sent the other an awkward reassuring smile.

"You worry too much. Ryou's just normally their to make the peace and he usually sends us both to our rooms," Bakura sniggered slightly, "he's such a cutie when he's angry. When he puffs out his little red cheeks, he's too cute to deny."

"Really. I think I like your brother already."

"Just wait until you meet him."

"…"

"I just haven't looked in the right spot yet."

"Yeah."

"I'll find him. Maybe I'll look after school."

"We'll look together alright."

"Sure its your life I can't force you to do jack shit."

"Ok then I'm tagging along!" he grinned happily. More time with Bakura. Yes!

"Have fun my little stalker."

"You wish. I'd be the fucking sexiest stalker you could ever dream of having."

"Maybe you are. I don't really dream of stalkers," he paused grinning softly before adding, "you know now it's going to be the only thing I can dream of for the next few weeks."

"Hey! Thats weird."

"You brought it up first."

"…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

If Bakura had of been in the house a few minuets earlier he could of heard Ryou's voice. But I didn't want that! So lets make them just miss each other instead! And yeah… Ryou was really trying this chapter and I kind of wanted to bring the mailman into it.

Otherwise Akefia had another blame game fight. I swear I'm making those two fight too often

Word count: 7,015

Next Chapter

"I'm going home," Bakura huffed.

(not certain for next chapter but currently its my planned one unless I delay it)


	13. Quiet

This leads more into the next chapter more then anything… but still! a new chapter so yay! I wrote this in one sitting (when I was meant to be studying for a math half yearly exam tomorrow) Haven't updated since October—ouch… sorry about that to anyone reading this I couldn't decide what I wanted this chapter to be and I changed the entire ending of the story for no real reason… Happy new year!? and st Patricks day! I can't think of anything else… have fun. ^-^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirteen~ Quiet

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Monday:

Ryou. What are you doing." What the fuck. "Ryou stop!" he snapped snatching the lighter violently from the others grasp stomping on his own flowers, "two things. You're going to start a forest fire with all the bloody trees around and you setting fires outdoors. And secondly. I grew those bloody flowers so stop burning them." Ryou moaned flopping onto his face, "get up. We're going inside. I'm watching you until you promise you won't burn my crap." He rolled his eyes as the other mumbled into the ground, "what are you on about now," he knelt beside the other trying to listen, no. It was fucking use! "Get up!" he practically screamed in the others ears who moaned holding hands defiantly over his ear, "fine. So be it." He snarled darkly grabbing the others feet, dragging him forcefully to the house again. "Stop fighting." Well that was sort of a lie, the boy seemed to just not want to do anything. "Ugh!? forget this," he dropped the others feet dramatically leaning down and wrapping his arms around the others torso instead, "I always win." He huffed trying to see around the other to walk through the door closing it with his foot behind himself. "Your so light," he threw the other at the couch, "want lunch."

"Not hungry."

"Well. If that's true. I'm going to force feed the crap out of you for burning my bloody flowers. Gees. I was trying to get a bloody productive hobbies beside beating the crap out of people who piss me off."

"I'm not hungry."

"And I'm going to feed you as punishment."

"I'm hungry then!" Ryou screamed kicking his legs up and down childishly, he wanted to be home in his bed alone. No one else around especially not this Egyptian. He just wanted to be alone. Like always.

"Liar," he hissed grumpily flipping the other over, "what's your bloody issues seriously."

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"Well act like it then! I'm trying Ryou." He threw his hands up angrily pinching onto the others chin, "I've tried to make you happy. What's wrong."

"I said I was fine, just go away!" Ryou gulped staring at the older male shakily, "just go away."

"Fuck." Mariku watched the other whimper under his grip quickly letting it go and running fingers shakily through his golden hair, "Ryou… did I hurt you. I didn't mean to if I did."

"Go away," he hid protectively back into the pillows on the couch.

"I—we're eating. End of story." He stood up silently leaving the room. He wasn't going to fuck around if Ryou didn't want to even talk to him, he'd just make lunch. They would eat and watch a movie. Ryou can ignore the crap out of him during that. Not that he cared what the other did. Still. Idiot. He didn't even do anything wrong. What made it ok to just burn his stuff. He didn't burn the others stuff. And he had plenty of opportunities to. Not that he'd tell the other that, but still. He was pretty sure Ryou wasn't stupid enough to believe he just magically transported his crap out of his room. Which meant he could easily catch his house and shit on fire. Wait. Where was he going with this anyway. Maybe he'd pick up more flowers on his way home after food shopping tomorrow if everything went according to schedule. Which nothing really did these days.

— — — — —

Bakura glanced across at the blonde beside him, before lazily back at the board. Malik had gone quiet. Not a usually good quiet either. And he wasn't particularly sure why. He just noticed it yesterday. The other got so startled he threw crunched crackers everywhere. It was sort of funny because a lot of them fell of the friendship loving goons. But all he did was say hello. Yuugi went to the washroom to get the broken crackers out of his hair as Malik attempted weak apologies. Then even this morning he flinched when he grabbed his hand. But they always did that crap. The other was the one who bloody started it. So if anything he should of been the one complaining or bitching about it not the blonde. "Blondie," he nudged the other. Who moved slightly trying to concentrate. "Blondie." He basically shoved the other who stared at him obviously trying not to make a scene since he already had detention after school. "Serious question." He paused a moment as the other continued to to give him a blank stare, "your time of the month or what."

Malik flushed a deep red slamming his hands on the table and standing up, "I'm a bloody boy Bakura! You know that!" He snapped without thinking.

"Malik." Crap. Teacher. He said that out loud.

"I don't know Malik. Why do I in particular know that fact," Bakura grinned loving the others out burst, so easily agitated. Tis Tis Tis. "It's probably because your always so happy to see m," Malik's hands flew over the others mouth, but he'd basically finished anyway and he had been speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear. He could feel the other chuckling behind his hands. Why did he like an asshole.

"S-hut up!" was his first response he could force out, "you know that's not it!" He shivered, "ew gross you licked me!" he shook his hand both ignoring the teacher telling them to sit back down and get the class going again.

"Oh, what. Have we been doing personal show and tells." He winked hanging his tongue out, "enlighten the class on how I know your a guy."

"Uh well…" Malik fumbled over his thoughts for a moment, "because I am. And it's bloody obvious." He snapped.

"Really. You look Goddamn girly to me."

"I'm not girly!" He felt like they had this fight before. That was sad. He was very manly, so what if he liked purples, golden jewellery, chokers, mid drifts, fashion… make-up… ok he was going to just mentally shut up. But none of that made him girly. Simple. It just meant he cared about his appearance. That was all. By all means if people were going to know him, make sure they see how glorious he was. He was going with that for now. Bakura merely burst out laughing at the others claim as he merely turned redder, "I-I'm not! Shut up!" he kicked the others shin angrily, "your a dick."

"Malik! Bakura!" the teachers voice seemed to finally snap through their little illusion of them being the only two in the classroom.

"Crap," Malik swore under his breath, the other sure enjoyed picking places with audiences. "I suppose we can ju-s."

"Office now."

"Yeah… worth a try." He huffed grabbing his stuff as the pale teen copied both walking down the classroom and following the teachers pointing finger, "this is your bloody fault you know."

"What that your yet to prove your existence of a dick."

"What no!?"

"What are you expecting me to just pull down your pants or some shit." He chuckled at the other recoiled form him.

"NO! I don't have to prove anything to you. Don't dare fucking touch my bloody pants you idiot! Thats so—so pervy!" He nodded trying to confirm he said the right thing more to himself them the other.

"Do you know me. I'm Bakura, probably not a pleasure since we're probably getting detention now."

"I shouldn't be bloody punished," Malik muttered crossing his arms over his chest moodily, he didn't do anything wrong. "You started it."

"I wasn't the one who screamed. I was whispering. I think you just like the attention. Hmm," he grinned slyly, "trying to pretend for a moment you could get me in your pants Ishtar."

"What no! Get your mind out of the gutters for once! Gees. Like you could even get me. I can do a lot better," that's exactly why he wanted this guy. Of bloody course. He wanted the jackass who was already overly up himself.

"Fuck, I'd only snap my fingers and you'd be begging at my feet before I even finish," he smirked smugly. But the other last time he checked. Wasn't gay. Bitch. Bloody bitch. He'd fix it eventually. Poor confused boy. He chuckled deeply to himself. Then again why did it matter. Still it was fun to drag him out of his closet. Gave him something to do before Ryou came home. Where was he exactly. He hadn't stayed away for this long before and the friendship goons trails were getting colder and colder the longer it was. Malik tried helping but still. And then Akefia still banned him from their brothers room. He never got the stupid rule. They weren't there. They wouldn't know. He was sort of tempted to sneak back in while his brother wasn't home. But he sort of worried what would happen if he was caught. So he wasn't currently risking it. It was just odd that silly blueberry cat was always in the same spot. Why would he move it. Maybe he was running away and he took i—t. Bang.

"Bakura! Turning!" Malik huffed at the teen lying over him.

"I think your making excuses to get me on you."

"What?" Malik frowned, "that doesn't even make sense?—you know what fuck it. Just get off." He shoved the other walking off at a faster pace towards the office. Bakura huffed shrugging following the other at a leisurely pace.

— — — — —

Tuesday:

"Creampuff wakey wakey. I'm home from shopping." He nudge the quiet male, it was quiet odd to find the house silent. Usually he was bounding around all over the place. "I bought new flower seeds. So we're going to plant them outside to replace the ones you burnt." He huffed after no response. "Up." He picked up the male blinking as a pale hand flung at his cheek dropping the teen on pure shock of being hit back onto the couch. "You hit me." He stared at the other, crap he looked close to tears. He didn't want to deal with that. "I don't care Ryou your weak as—I mean I'm not saying… well I was… but I mean. Just pretend you know what I mean." He rubbed a thumb under the others eyes as he stared up shakily, "have a bad day alone I suppose." Grabbing loosely around the others hand sliding up his shirt to clasp onto his wrist, was something on his wrist. Probably not. "Come on. Planting time."

"I don't want to go out."

"Trust me my house doesn't count as going out for at least another hour or more, so your safe," he dragged the other up forcing him onto tired feet, "why'd I get slapped exactly. Like just surprise."

"Sure. That's it."

"Is everything alright in the mind of Ryou."

"Yup."

"Stop dragging your feet then and walk," he lead the other down the stairs grabbing the seeds from the front door, it wasn't like they had better things to be doing anyway. It was that or let the other continue to mope. Like yesterday. Maybe he'd get the other cake or something. That usually made him smile. He had a feeling asking for advice from others was out of the question— he glanced vacantly at the other out of the corner of his eye digging a small hole with a single pale finger —he was usually more excited and bouncy. Plus it would be suspicious. He paused staring at the other, Ryou was seventeen. Wasn't he. Maybe he wasn't use to staying away from home this long. He was fine to stay away from home at the boys age, but maybe it depended on people. He had tried to bring stuff from the others house, maybe he wanted the brothers. But he couldn't kidnap more people. And he sort of didn't want the others. He was fine just keeping the small one. From observations, Malik would definitely notice firstly, and the other two seem to fight a lot. Why would Ryou want to be with them. They hung him from trees for Ra's sake. Then again he'd probably do that with Malik at one stage. All in all homesickness wasn't a real sickness. So that was it. It'd go away. Wait. What if the other was sick. "Your not sick are you." He wasn't great with sick people. He use to give Malik to their older brother when ever he got sick. He defiantly couldn't give a kid he kidnapped to a police officer. Come to think of it. He hadn't seen his older siblings in a while either. He saw Malik. And talked to the other two on the phone. But maybe that was a good thing. It meant they weren't near his house or Ryou. That was good. Wasn't it.

"I don't think I have a cold," Ryou spoke quietly hugging his knees couching as he continued to silently lamely dig his hole, maybe if he dug enough he could fit himself. Would dirt be cold. It didn't feel that cold on his finger, sort of nice. But maybe it'd feel different if it was covering you. Probably.

"Ryou NO!" Mariku snapped suddenly as the other grabbed out a lighter, "we're not burning anything today either." He snatched the item away pocketing it. "Just try digging a bigger hole or more small ones scattered so we can put in the seeds alright." Ryou huffed silently but dug some more randomly spaced holes with his fingers.

— — — — —

Bakura huffed kicking the chair in front of him, detention was boring as shit. It appeared Malik had plans of actually doing work and crap. Reading something while the teacher continued to tell him off for kicking the chairs and the girls for chatting too loud. It was still worth messing with the blonde. Teaches him for over reacting. He should of learnt never to over react by now. He glanced across the room at the blonde. Sure the teacher had said to sit away from each other. But the girls didn't. Why did Malik. Why was he bloody pulling away. That fucking ass. He glanced across at the vacant seat then up to the teacher who seemed more on auto pilot. Shuffling his chair across until it was beside the other one slipping into it and using his hand to push away the other one grabbing his bag as he pulled his hands back, copying this action until he was in the same row as the other. Just one forward. He growled standing up silently glancing to ensure the teacher hadn't noticed the changing of seats yet but she seemed preoccupied with the girls. Quickly slipping behind the Egyptian tapping his shoulder with a victorious smirk as he was obviously snapped from the crap he was reading his head flinging around to firstly stare then glare at him. "What." Malik hissed quietly.

"I'm bored."

"And that my bloody problem. You got detention all by yourself."

"Actually. I got it with you. Just to be truthful. I wasn't screaming at myself. So you know. Group effort."

"Just do work and be quiet."

"Your boring. Amuse me," he pushed childishly on the others chair.

"I don't exist to amuse you." Malik snapped under his breath. "Just—ugh! shh alright."

"Malik. Malik. Malik," he repeated the boys name quietly poking the other occasionally and kicking his feet under the chair, "Malik."

"What!?" Malik snapped.

"I'm still bored," he grinned slyly.

"Malik. Bakura." The teacher sent them a warning glance, "don't disrupt detention. Office."

"What. But," Malik gapped slightly as Bakura chuckled, "we barely did anything… fine going," he groaned in defeat standing up for the office once again. They were going to know him well by the end of all this.

— — — — —

Wednesday:

"Ryou. Are you talking to the plant." He gave the pale teen a concerned look and then up at his pot plant.

"No."

"Who you talking to me. I was asleep."

"Go away."

"Are you sure your not sick," he attempted to feel the others head only getting slapped away, "stop doing that. Gees."

"So anyway," Ryou went back to his mumbling with the plant. Shit that plant was getting more attention than him.

"Ryou stop." Why wasn't the other talking to him, what the fuck did the plant have that he didn't. He could fucking do a better job at fucking anything over the dumb plant, "listen to me!" he whined childishly kicking the pot of the plant receiving a dirty glare from Ryou, "oh my bloody apologises. I didn't realise you cared so much for my stolen indoor plant when you've tried burning my flowers outside twice. Which I actually purchased. And grew. And one of which times you succeed but excuse me I didn't realise this plant was so important to you," he grumbled out sarcastically. "Ok fuck this!" he was still being ignored for the plant no more. He snatched the pot and plant easily from its spot on the ground stomping up the stairs angrily going into the room which he considered to have the biggest window slamming it open and pegging the plant out, "there. It's dead now." He huffed staring down at the cracked smashed pot and soil mixed with roots connected to the small house plant on the ground. Rubbing his hands off each other with a small smirk. He sort of wanted to break more shit. Going back downstairs sparing the obviously lost boy staring voidly into the now vacant spot, "Its dead." He huffed walking into the kitchen and collecting glass cups from his draw, his sister got them for him because he needed them. But he preferred plastic anyway. Walking back up stairs as Ryou watched him. Going back to where he threw the plant out pegging a cup down and watching it smash, shards flying around his yard. Worth it. Throwing a few more glasses. Blinking as the silent boy tugged on his sleeve. "What."

"Glass."

"Everyone likes breaking shit," he passed the other a glass watching him peg it quiet powerfully, "feel free to grab more." He pegged another glass down, enjoying the smashing sounds and broken glass.

—

"Done." He huffed moodily whacking the soil with his spade. He liked his tree. Now it was just an outdoor tree. "Dinner time." He walked back in lazily.

— — — — —

"Great, you got up picking up trash," Malik grumbled under his breath bending over to pick up a discarded wrapper as the teacher watched them from a slight distance to ensure they didn't just stand around. Because apparently disrupting class and then disrupting detention lead you to litter clean up. Why did people litter anyway, they had a billion bins. He knew he was mostly complaining because he was the one picking them up but still.

"How do I know this wasn't all some scheme to stare at my arse," Bakura shot a foil ball into the bins opening. This beat going home and trying to cook a crappy dinner, if Akefia was home alone. Maybe he'd just cook something or order some crap they could eat. He was definitely missing his brothers cooking. And clean up.

"How do I know you didn't want to stare at my arse!?" Malik defended himself weakly.

"Sure. That must be it," Bakura rolled his eyes landing them on the other as he grabbed more trash from the other lazy students of the school, maybe that was a smart idea all in all. He had smart ideas sometimes, he chuckled openly to himself.

"What are you laughing about now!?"

"Your so amusing," he teased out, "duck." He threw a wrapper over the others head as he quickly ducked down.

"Don't do that! You're going to get it everywhere and I'm not staying here longer cleaning up crap because your too lazy to just put it in."

"You'd be honoured to have an excuse to spend more time with me. I know how glorious I am after all," he grinned fixing up an invisible tie around his neck, "and I close my case."

"What case."

"Doesn't matter. I already won."

"Well then it does. Because obviously it was tried wrong. Theres not way in hell that you'd beat me."

"I don't know what dream world your living in. But good luck with that. And we're not in hell. I'd be ruling that crap hole in a moment flat."

"I don't doubt that," Malik muttered.

"I always win."

"Except for every time I win. Which lets thing for a moment. Hmm. Thats every bloody time."

"Work!" the teacher huffed walking down, "if you want to find a winner. Whoever picks up more rubbish wins."

"Why would we do th—" Malik didn't even finish by the time the white head cut back in.

"You just know you'd lose."

"Like crap. I'll pick up triple the amount of trash I pick up then you in half the bloody time too!" Malik snapped. Wait why was he doing this. He growled going to pick up trash. Because beating the other and knocking down his cockiness off his high pedestal was worth it. Going with that reasoning. Bakura chuckled happy to compete against the other even in a completely stupid competition they had to do anyway. Plus it meant he'd have to work less. Then again. He glanced at the blonde. No way in hell he'd let him win. God damn it. He snarled trying to actually pick up more.

— — — — —

Thursday:

Mariku poked the other curiously. He had practically been dead to the world on the couch since he came down at like one in the morning and sat in the dark for ages before going back to sleep. "Poke." He jabbed a finger into the others arm as he moaned again, he had suggested tv. Nothing. He wouldn't move nothing fused him, cake. Nope. Games. Nope. Movies, Nope. He seemed kind of content to just sit and do absolutely nothing. He even suggested reading or writing some shit. He knew the other liked writing. He had given the boy the blue bag he seemed to like. He was hugging it, but that was probably the most he had done all day so far. "Pokey poke." He jabbed the other again and a few more times just for good measure. "I think your sick or tired." He concluded after a ten minute silence between them. Great. He wasn't tired, "time to wake up. He huffed heaving his shoulders in defeat seeing the other wasn't going to willingly get off his couch and amuse him. "Fresh air might help," he rolled his eyes lazily sitting the boy up and forcing him to stay up sitting in front of him, wrapping his arms cautiously around his neck and grabbing his legs holding them around his waist as he stood up, "piggy backs are fun right. Or are we too old." He paused walking to the door, "na. Never too old. In my opinion." He shrugged taking the other out slamming the front door shut with his foot, walking him out into forest staring up at all the different trees and leaves trying to stay attached to their branches as long as possible. "Ryou. Is fresh air helping," he asked curiously as he suddenly clutched tightly onto the material of his shirt hiding and digging his face into his hair, "can't say I'm not trying… I totally am." He rolled his eyes as the other chose not to respond. "Ryou. Why you being so quiet. Its weirding me out."

"…" Ryou gulped flinching, merely tightening his hold on the other rather than a verbal response. He didn't want to see anything. He wanted everything to disappear. Go away.

"You don't need to claw, remember backs a piece of shit. Up the top has wings. Don't claw them." He groaned slightly trying to wiggle his shoulders and move the others hands up a bit, "are you cold." He flinched again, maybe he was cold, "I didn't bring any jumpers or jackets or surprisingly my cape. I sort of feel naked. I mean I have a long sleeved on…" He sighed as the other flinched again placing him down softly, "give me a second. He growled removing his grey long sleeved shirt, happy he wore a singlet under it now for looks. The sleeves of the shirt sat on his shoulders a bit so black straps looked cool in his opinion. Slipping the grey item onto the other blank looking male sitting on the ground, "that should help a bit alright," he looked away slightly helping the other still quiet male onto his back again to continue their walk, he wasn't exactly sure how asthma worked but he knew out of the two of them. Ryou needed to be warmer then he did. Even if it was like two or so sizes too big for the other.

"Don't be a creep alright…" Ryou barely whispered hiding into the other still.

"Usual rules then," he smirked softly, at least he spoke. Walking silently around the wood pointing out some trees he had carved into when he first moved in and names if he knew them. Not really minding that the other had chosen to still stay silent. He stopped flinching at least. One small victory.

"A-mane," the word was barely audible as it left the pale boys lips.

"Hmm," he glanced curiously at the other over his shoulder a soft smirk creasing his lips, "he fell asleep. Sounds about right. Come on we'll head home for now." Home. Well he supposed it was currently Ryou's as well. He was living there. —Not that he had much choice— but still. Feeling the others soft breaths on his back and neck, slight wiggles or minor stresses or kicks as he walked the sleeping male back. Cute. Interesting. He grinned to himself. Ryou was cute.

— — — — —

"Great job you two!" the teacher whacked them on the back chuckling deeply at the two puffed out teens from running around back and forward and trying to tally who won. "You can go home now!"

"Yay!" Malik pushed himself up from the pavilion trying to catch his breath, "come on 'Kura. I'll walk you home."

"I won. Everyone wants to be seen with winners," Bakura offered a toothy grin grabbing the others hand to help himself up.

"I can't be fucked to fight with you. I swear we'll just get another detention the way we're going. So congrats. Your first victory. How does it feel."

"Like I don't always win anyway," Bakura walked confidently off, "it was nothing. I was going easy on you too Ishtar. Step up your game if you ever even think about defeating me for a moment."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't of won if I was properly playing," he pouted slightly walking beside the other, "I would of fucking destroyed you."

"Thats why your so worn out."

"Am not!"

"Race to my house then."

"Oh. Your fucking on," Malik started sprinting off ahead of the other as he chuckled running after the blonde.

"You'll need that head start. I'll be in the lead soon," he grinned slyly sprinting after the other hoping to top off his previous victory with yet another one.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thanks For Reading!

Sorry its shorter? And didn't have the scene that I said it would from the last chapter but still hoped you like it. I wanted to lead it into the next chapter because I didn't just want to randomly jump into the next chapter… by the way whilst the Ryou and Mariku scenes are spaced between Monday to Thursday (Friday will be the next chapter!) Malik's and Bakura's are all in a single day (Feel free to choose any day of the week you please)

Hopefully this is ok grammar checked wise… (I still suck in that category)

Word count: 4, 560

Next Chapter:

"No, its yours to drink," Mariku huffed, of course Ryou would be more worried about standing it up.

(Take this as you please)


End file.
